Highschool dragon (español)
by aristi1452
Summary: Spike nunca ha tenido suerte en términos de citas o tener una novia. Y justo cuando su suerte cambia, sólo empeora cuando es asesinado en una cita, sólo para ser revivido con el poder de un dragón. Con un nuevo poder y un grupo de chicas mágicas para ayudar y guiarlo, su nueva vida puede ser mejor que su vieja vida.(fanfic hecho por CaosMagedon)
1. la peor cita de todas

Una tarde fuera de una escuela conocida como Starswirl Academy, tres niños estaban acostados en una colina cubierta de hierba sobre el campo de la pista, mientras descansaban la cabeza en sus mochilas. El chico de la izquierda era un poco rechoncho y corto y tenía pelo corto castaño marrón, y dientes de buck. El muchacho de la derecha era alto, delgado, larguirucho, y tenía cabello color turquesa. El chico del centro tenía cabello verde y era más alto que el primero, pero más corto que el segundo.

Cada uno de ellos llevaba un uniforme escolar compuesto de zapatos de vestir negros, pantalones negros y chaquetas negras que cubrían camisas de vestir blancas. El muchacho en el centro tenía su chaqueta abierta y su camisa de vestir desabrochada revelando que llevaba una camisa púrpura debajo.

El chico del centro miró a ambos lados a cada uno de sus amigos, "Snips, Snails, la vida es aburrida ¿no?" él suspiró.

Ya te oigo, Spike. respondió el chico llamado Snails.

"Es emocionante si sucede algo emocionante".Decía Snails mientras se ponia de pie.

"Y seamos realistas, nada remotamente emocionante nos ha pasado desde que empezamos a asistir a esta escuela". -dijo Spike, mientras miraban hacia los jardines de la escuela.

"Habría pensado que matricularme en una escuela secundaria que solía ser estrictamente para las niñas hasta que se convirtió en co-ed sería una oportunidad de oro." dijo Snips.

"Sí. ¡Las muchachas se alinearían sólo para tenernos!" Añadio Snails.

"¡Es como un harén!" Spike aplaudió.

"Sí, tendríamos una intimidad casual y desprotegida con chicas calientes!" Snips aplaudió, mientras los tres sonreían en felicidad, hasta que sus miradas se desvanecieron en la desesperación.

-Ese era el plan -suspiró Snails-, pero míranos, estudiantes de segundo año y ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una sola novia.

-Oye, ¿no habian salido con esas chicas Diamond Tiara y Silverspoon por algún tiempo? Spike preguntó.

"Fue por un corto tiempo, pero luego nos detuvimos." Snips explicó.

"¿Cómo?" -preguntó Spike.

"Ellas eran demasiado agresivas y maliciosas para nosotros", Explicó Snails, "Quejándose desde la izquierda sobre las cosas más insignificantes. Snips y yo decidimos que preferiríamos ser solteros que ser miserables, así que las dejamos".

De alguna manera no comprendí esa última parte. -dijo Spike con mala cara.

"Sin embargo." Snails respondio.

Spike suspiró: -Pero tienes razón, míranos, solteros y nunca antes nos han besado.

"Somos tan patéticos." Snips suspiró en la depresión.

Snails hablo, "Oye, vamos, amigos, alegrense, sé algo que nos quitará de la cabeza nuestro problema". los otros dos inclinaron la cabeza por curiosidad.

Pronto estaban viendo a un grupo de chicas en las pistas de campo corriendo. Los tres observaron a las chicas correr con las piernas expuestas y sus pechos rebotaron mientras corrían.

"¿Qué les dije chicos, no es una bonita vista?" -preguntó Snails.

No estabas bromeando. -respondió Snips mientras salivaba viendo a las chicas.

"Chicas calientes en pantalones cortos, corriendo, esto es pintoresco". -dijo Spike, mientras observaba a las chicas, pero sólo una de ellas le llamó la atención.

En la parte delantera de las chicas corriendo había una chica de pelo largo que tenía el pelo del color del arco iris, y grandes pechos saltones. Snails noto esto.

"Veo que ya has escogido tu elección en las corredoras."

"Simplemente no puedo evitarlo", respondió Spike, "Ese pelo, esas piernas y esos pechos".

"Rainbow Dash, campeona de fútbol y campeona de pista", dijo Snips, "Una de las chicas más duras de la escuela.

"Sí, ella es genial, pero la que viene sobre ella es más mi estilo." Dijo Snips, mientras miraba y vieron a una chica que se acercaba a Rainbow Dash como plomo. Tenía cabello color gamboge, pero un tamaño de pecho ligeramente más pequeño que el de Rainbow.

"Lightning Dust, otra chica competitiva que aspira a ser la mejor", explicó Snips, "aunque tiene fama de ser imprudente y no de equipo".

"Odio decirlo, Snails, pero eso es un poco desalentador." Dijo Spike.

"Como si tuviera que tomar consejos sobre qué chica elegir de un tipo que no es exactamente de playboy." -replico Snails.

Spike frunció el ceño al oír su comentario: -Oye, Snails, yo ... ¡aye-yai-yai-yai-yai! -balbuceó.

Snips y Snails preguntándose qué es lo que se ha metido en su amigo y miraron donde sus ojos estaban enfocados. Lo que vieron fue una chica de largo cabello violeta con una sola raya rosada. Estaba vestida con los uniformes de las chicas de la academia consistentes en zapatos negros, medias de rodilla, faldas cortas rojas, camisas blancas de manga larga, y en el cuello de las camisas había una cinta negra.

Spike la miró con un rubor, al ver sus voluptuosos pechos rebotar, "Sexy city". Spike jadeó.

Su azúcar es sin duda dulce. Snails dijo en excitación.

Snips sonrió y decidió explicar: "Su nombre es Twilight Sparkle, presidente del Astronomy Club, una estudiante de tercer año y una de las chicas más inteligentes de la escuela".

No creía que lo sexy y lo inteligente pudieran ir juntos. Spike dijo con asombro.

He oído que es una estudiante extranjera de ultramar. agrego Snips.

La chica del pelo violeta miró en su dirección, y su atención se centró en Spike que se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando directamente, twilight le echó una mirada curiosa, sonrio y continuó.

"chicos, ella me sonrió!" Spike aplaudió.

"¡¿Qué?!" Snips jadeó.

"¡De ninguna manera!" Snails respondia.

-¿Por qué no me crees? -preguntó Spike.

"Porque ella es una chica mayor, si no puedes elegir una novia en nuestra propia clase, ¿qué te hace pensar que tienes una oportunidad con una chica mayor?" Snails lo desafio.

"¡Muy bien, eso es todo!" Spike atacó a Snails y luchaban en la hierba. "Pelea!" -gritó Snips, mientras le golpeaban en la parte superior de su cuerpo y se unio a la lucha.  
Mientras tanto, Twilight había caminado hasta que se encontró con otra chica de tercer año que llevaba el uniforme de la academia. Entre los rasgos notorios en ella estaba su pelo largo y elegante rizado, los ojos azules, y sus pechos parecían tan grandes como Twilight y parecía listo para desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

Rarity, ¿quién es ese chico? -preguntó Twilight a la chica.

"¿Que niño?" Rarity se preguntó.

El que tiene el cabello verde. Twilight respondió.

Rarity miró a Spike que estaba siendo atrapado por Snips y Snails, mientras parecía que estaba sofocado,

"Hmm, si lo que puedo recordar es su nombre es Spike Drake. Estudiante de segundo año ¿Por qué lo preguntas?". Respondio Rarity

Twilight contestó, con los ojos cerrados: -No hay razón, sólo quería saber su nombre.

Rarity lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa: "Oh, no me engañas, Twilight Sparkle".

Twilight la miró de nuevo, "Oh, ¿de verdad?"

Rarity asintió con la cabeza, "Nunca preguntan por nadie a menos que estén interesados por una razón en particular.

-Más o menos, pero todavía no estoy cien por ciento segura. twilight admitió.

"Ya veo." Rarity respondió, mientras caminaban.

"Pero para estar a salvo, quiero que tú y Pinkie Pie lo vigilen . ¿Puedes hacer eso?" -preguntó twilight.

"Por supuesto cariño." confirmo rarity, mientras caminaban.

Más tarde ese día Spike estaba caminando a casa, pero se detuvo en un puente sobre un río. Él miró hacia abajo al agua todavía sintiendose triste

"Snips y Snails tienen razón un tipo como yo no podría tener suerte con alguien como Twilight ! Si al menos no tengo una novia en mis años de escuela ¿cómo puedo? ¡Espero encontrar a alguien en la universidad o más allá! " exhaló con frustración.

"¿Disculpe?" -exclamó una voz.

Spike salió de sus pensamientos y miró a un lado viendo a una chica de pelo blanco que llevaba una falda púrpura, una sudadera azul y botas azules. Spike al verla parecía impresionado por lo linda que se veía

"Uh, sí?" preguntó.

"Tu nombre es Spike Drake, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó.

"Si ese soy yo." Spike respondió, preguntándose qué quería.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Trixie Lulamoon, y he querido hablar contigo desde hace algún tiempo.

Spike se sorprendió por sus palabras

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo?". dijo spike sorprendido

-Sí, quiero saber si estás viendo a alguien. -preguntó ella.

"¿Es una pregunta retórica?" Spike preguntó esperando que fuera el caso.

"Por favor, ¿estás con alguien si o no?" -preguntó Trixie.

Spike sintiéndose nervioso por ser una especie de broma no creía que pudiera sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba. Entonces él respondió:

"Desafortunadamente, estoy soltero".

"¡Eso es genial!" Trixie sonrió, tanto que confunio a Spike, "Quiero decir, eso es triste, pero eso es bueno para mí.también estoy soltera".

"De ninguna manera." Spike jadeó.

"Así que me preguntaba si te gustaría salir mañana?". pregunto trixie

-¿Quieres decir una cita? Spike jadeó, imaginando cosas.

-Sí, una cita. Trixie sonrió.

"¡Claro, sí!" -gruñó, antes de darse cuenta de su arrebato. Se aclaró la garganta, "Quiero decir, me encantaría."

"¿Qué tal si nos reunimos aquí mañana después de la escuela?" ella sugirió.

"Eso está bien para mi." Spike respondió.

-Bueno, entonces te veré luego. Trixie se rió, antes de salir corriendo.

Spike permaneció allí solo en el puente, hasta que se levantó de un salto y gritó:

-¡Tengo una cita mañana, mis días como un solo hombre ha terminado! ¡Oh, y con un poco de suerte no tendré que preocuparme de morir virgen! se echó a reír como un chico salvaje antes de huir emocionado.

Sin saberlo, una chica lo observaba desde el otro lado del puente. Llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Starswirl, y entre sus rasgos llamativos había su pelo rosado alocado y sus pechos eran del tamaño de globos. Miró a Spike salir, antes de probar de su cono de helado. Más tarde, la chica estaba de pie ante Twilight Sparkle y Rarity dentro de una habitación

"Bueno, Pinkie, ¿qué encontraste?" -preguntó twilight.

Encontré casi todo lo que te preocupaba por él. Pinkie respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y la chica con la que estaba hablando, ¿estás segura de que es ella?. pinky ella asintió, temblando hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

"¿Ahora que?" Rarity le preguntó a Twilight.

-Tendremos que hacer nuestro plan, y el resto dependerá únicamente de él. Twilight respondió, mientras cojia a una gema roja con forma de corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, en la escuela, Spike estaba hablando con Snips y Snails sobre lo que pasó ayer:

"¿Te ha pedido una chica?" Snips jadeó incrédulo.

-¡Estás tomandonos el pelo! Snails jadeó.

"De ninguna manera,chicos. Ella me preguntó de manera pura y sencilla." Spike respondió satisfecho, mientras Snips y Caracoles parecían tener sus corazones arrancados."

¡No es justo! ", Gruñó Snips." ¿Cómo es que tienes una chica antes que nosotros? "

Después de la escuela, Spike corrió a casa y se cambió a sus zapatillas de deporte,unos pantalones vaqueros,una camisa verde y un chal de púrpura, una vez que se cambió, salió hacia el puente y esperó a Trixie, Spike se sentó en el borde del puente con cara preocupada.

Espero que no me enamorara de una broma después de todo -suspiró.

\- Lo siento por hacerte esperar.

Spike escuchó, miro y vio a Trixie vestida con zapatos púrpuras, jeans y una camisa azul, Spike se sonrojó al ver cómo se veía con esa ropa y dijo:

-Oh, hey. Me alegro de que hayas venido, Trixie.

-No me habría perdido esto por nada -contestó ella-, así que, ¿nos vamos?

Spike asintió emocionado mientras los dos salían, Spike y Trixie pasaron un rato en el centro comercial local, probando la ropa, escuchando discos compactos y simplemente pasando un buen rato, pronto estuvieron en una cafetería y tomaron un sorbo de sus respectivas bebidas. Mi primera cita va mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado ... Y lo mejor es que no he hecho ni he dicho nada estúpido. Trixie lo miró y notó que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos:

-¿pasa algo malo?

Spike sonrió, mientras miraba a los ojos de Trixie, mientras ella tambien lo miraba.

Cuando el día estaba llegando a su fin, los dos caminaban y trixie sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Spike, Spike pensó para sí mismo mientras sonreía:

"¡Ella está sosteniendo mi mano! ¡A esta velocidad la besaré antes de que salga la luna esta noche!"

Se detuvieron delante de la fuente del parque, mientras Trixie hablaba:

-Tuve un momento maravilloso hoy, Spike.

-También lo tuve, Trixie.- Spike asintió

pero quiero pedirte un favor. Spike se preguntó:

-Sí?

se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído-: ¿Morirías por mí?

Spike se sorprendió ante el repentino pregunta. Morir por mí -repitió ella todavía

-¿Quieres decir como tomar un arma y suicidarme? Spike no le gustaba cómo iba esto.

"No así", dijo riendo

"quiero decir..." Antes de que Spike pudiera responder, sintió que una oleada de electricidad le disparaba por el interior de su cuerpo, y se cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos era eso? Miró a Trixie, que estaba riendo nerviosamente, temblando de miedo, porque esta chica no era la misma niña momentos atrás.

"No puedo creer lo ingenuo que eres," comentó Trixie, "Eso hizo mi trabajo tan fácil ", se echó a reír antes de que su ropa se transformara repentinamente en una bruja púrpura con un traje completo con un sombrero puntiagudo coloreado de púrpura con patrones de estrellas en él.

Aquí una nueva presencia hizo que el cielo alcanzara repentinamente la noche. Spike gritó mientras luchaba contra el dolor de su cuerpo:

-¡Yo soy la Gran y Poderosa Bruja Trixie! -exclamó-, y me enviaron a deshacerme de ti.

-Desacerté de mí, ¿por qué? "Spike preguntó sin entender nada.

"Mientras me paguen por mis servicios, no me importaría nada de eso" -respondió Trixie-, así que todo este tiempo, queriendo ser mi novia, ¿fue todo un engaño? -preguntó Spike con incredulidad.

un aplauso burlón "lo adivinaste. Pero admito que me divertí hoy. Pero me temo que la diversión debe llegar a su fin. ¡Es hora de que te mueras!"Extendió su mano derecha como un rayo de luz y penetró a través del abdomen de Spike.

Spike jadeó mientras sentía la viga penetrante pasar a través de él, y vio la sangre derramar.

'Maldita sea, no puedo creer que voy a morir así ... Snips, Snails, tenían razón, un tipo como yo nunca tuvo una oportunidad'. él empezó a caer en la inconsciencia

Trixie se rió "Bueno, la gran y poderosa Trixie termino su trabajo. Hora de cobrar mi cuota -se rió antes de teletransportarse

De repente, teletransportandose en la escena llego Twilight, Rarity y Pinkie, pero ahora parecían ponys antropomórficos, con colas del mismo color que sus cabellos que salían de sus colillas. al frente estaba twilight y tenía un cuerno de unicornio púrpura en la frente y en la espalda había un par de alas de pegaso púrpura.

-¡Miren! -gritó Pinkie mientras señalaba al chico

\- ¡Oh, mis estrellas! -dijo Pinkie con preocupación-.

Todavía no -contestó Twilight, mientras se dirigía a Spike con suavidad-.

se sento junto a el para que pudiera inspeccionar la herida: "Todavía puede salvarse. Pero tendré que trabajar rápido.

"Sacó el rubí en forma de corazón que ella habia tomado antes y lo colocó por encima del agujero en el abdomen de Spike. Ella empezó a cantar mientras su cuerno de unicornio brillaba

"Espíritu dragón del Rubí de Fuego, te ruego, concede a este chico tu poder para que él pueda cumplir con su y tu destino".

De repente, el rubí comenzó a brillar intensamente cuando comenzó a curar la herida de Spike mientras se fundía en su cuerpo. Cuando la magia se calmó, la gema estaba dentro del cuerpo de Spike y su herida estaba sanada, pero todavía tenía un agujero en su camisa desde donde fue apuñalado. Rarity y Pinkie habían observado el procedimiento con asombro.

Rarity habló, "twilight, siempre me sorprendes."

"¡fue super!" Pinkie aplaudió.

Twilight les sonrió y dijo: "Estará bien, pero ahora mismo debemos llevarlo a casa"

las dos muchachas asintieron, mientras Twilight miraba a Spike antes de inclinarse hacia su cara y susurraba:

" Te voy a cuidar bien de ahora en adelante". le besó la frente, y Spike ya no sabía qué le deparaba

 **(aqui termina el primer capitulo, si veo que les gusta continuare traduciendo la historia,y posiblemente cuando termine este fic, traducire otros. si hay alguna falta de ortografia, me pueden avisar)**

 **;)**


	2. un nuevo papel en la vida

Dentro de la habitación de Spike, su despertador digital se apagó. El chico gruñó mientras buscaba su reloj. Cuando lo encontró, le dio una palmada con la mano, apagando la alarma. Gimió un poco más antes de sentarse en la cama, haciendo que su manta se le caiga.

-Oh, maldita sea, tuve un sueño raro -aseguro Spike.

Luego miró hacia abajo en su torso y levantó su camisa para ver que no había agujero en su abdomen, "Pero se sentía tan real." se levantó de la cama todavía sintiéndose somnoliento.

"¡Spike, no quieres llegar tarde!" -exclamó una voz de mujer desde abajo.

-¡ok, mamá! Spike le devolvió la llamada.

Después de que se cambió y comió, se dirigió a la escuela, y estaba hablando con sus amigos afuera:

-"¿Qué, no recuerdan de yo haber mencionado algo sobre tener a una cita con una chica ayer?" Spike preguntó con incredulidad.

-Lo siento, hombre, no me suena. -dijo Snips.

-No recuerdo que nos hayas dicho nada sobre una chica que te pidiera que salieran. Añadio snails

-"Que extraño, y la vi hace un día." -dijo Spike, sintiéndose confundido.

-"¿Tal vez solo estás imaginando cosas?" Sugirio snails

-No me imaginé a esta chica, ¡era real! Spike habló.

-"Y soñaste que saliste con ella y luego te mató?" -preguntó Snips.

-Bueno, se sentía real, todavía estoy demasiado cansado para recordar todos los detalles. Spike se frotó la cabeza.

-Lo que sea, vamos o llegaremos tarde. Dijo snails, mientras los tres entraban a la escuela.

A medida que pasaba el día, Spike seguía recibiendo visiones de lo que le sucedío y la única otra cosa que vagamente era oír una voz que le decía que se haría cargo de el de ahora en adelante.

Cuando las clases terminaron, algunos de los estudiantes salieron del aula para asistir a sus clubes, mientras que algunos como Spike y sus amigos permanecieron en el aula para matar el tiempo antes de dirigirse a casa.

Snips habló: "Entonces, chicos, yo estaba pensando en volver a mi casa, tengo esta gran nueva película que podemos ver".

"¿Hay desnudez?" -preguntó snails con esperanza.

Mucho de eso. Snips respondió sonriendo.

"¡Diablos, sí!" snails aplaudió.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Spike? -preguntó Snips, sólo para ver que Spike estaba mirando al techo-. ¿Spike?

"¿spike?" Pregunto snails, pero no recibieron respuesta.

"¡OYE!" -gritaron los dos.

Spike finalmente se percató y dijo: -Hm, ¿qué? ¿Dijieron algo?

"Spike, ¿te sientes bien?" -preguntó snails.

"Sí, has estado actuando raro toda la mañana." aseguro Snips.

-Sólo estoy pensando muchas cosas. Spike respondió.

Los tres escucharon abrir la puerta con sorpresa y shock, ya que vieron entrar en la habitación a Twilight Sparkle. Spike se sonrojó al verla de nuevo: «Es ella». El penso.

Twilight sonrió a los estudiantes reunidos alrededor de ella, "Hola, me alegro de verlos." saludó a los estudiantes.

-Siento que el aula no esté más limpia para que entre, Sparkle. dijo un chico tratando de besarla.

-Está bien -dijo Twilight torpemente, hasta que vio a Spike en su escritorio y empezó a caminar-. ¿Disculpe?

Al ver que estaba hablando con él, Spike respondió nervioso, "¿Eh, sí?"

"Eres Spike Drake, ¿verdad?" -preguntó ella.

Snips, Snails y casi todos los chicos de la clase estaban sorprendidos al ver que estaba preguntando por Spike. El muchacho respondió: "Um, sí, ese es mi nombre".

-Pensé que sí, ¿podrías venir conmigo? -preguntó ella.

De repente, todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock por lo que le había pedido a Spike. Spike estaba tan sorprendido como cualquiera de ellos. No estaba seguro de qué decir, pero se preguntaba qué quería realmente. Finalmente le dio su respuesta, "Claro".

"Gracias." Twilight sonrió.

Spike se levantó y siguió a twilight fuera de la habitación, mientras ignoraba las miradas envidiosas de los estudiantes masculinos.

Twilight caminó con Spike, hasta que se acercaron a una vieja mansión en el bosque. La mansión en sí parecía vieja como si hubiera sido olvidado por el tiempo. Spike alzó la vista hacia el lugar con asombro, "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Este es un lugar privado para mí y mis amigas." Twilight explicó.

"¿Tus amigas?" Spike preguntó confundido.

"Uh-huh", Twilight asintió con la cabeza, mientras notó que Spike se sentía inseguro, "No te preocupes, te explicaré todo adentro." entraron en el edificio.

Pronto estaban caminando por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, "De esta manera". Twilight dijo, mientras abría la puerta y traía a Spike a la oficina.

Spike miró alrededor del lugar con asombro, hasta que vio a Pinkie sentada en un sofá mientras comía de un poco de pudin, "Oye, la conozco". Jadeó.

"¿Oh?" -preguntó Twilight con curiosidad.

"Pinkie Pie, estudiante de tercer año y jefa del Comité de Planificación del Partido". Spike explicó.

Twilight asintió mientras sonreía, "Justo en el punto, Pinkie, conoce a Spike". le dijo a la chica.

Pinkie miró y vio a Spike. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron y la mayor sonrisa que Spike vio en la vida

"¡Él está aquí!" -gritó ella con alegría, antes de salir de su lugar en el sofá y bailar alrededor de Spike mientras movia las dos manos rápidamente:

-¡Estás aquí, estás aquí, estás aquí! El cuerpo entero de Spike se estremeció, mientras Pinkie le estrechaba las manos rápidamente

-"Sí, estoy aquí", respondió, antes de preguntar, "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

-Lo explicaré una vez que todos estén aquí.twilight prometió

Hasta que Rarity salió de otra habitación mientras giraba una bandeja con té y galletas. "Oh, ahí estás, twilight"

Rarity la saludo, y notó a Spike, "Oh, y veo que trajiste a nuestra huésped", ella se acercó a Spike, mientras retrocedía un poco sintiéndose sorprendido, "Está bien, cariño, Yo no muerdo ", se rió," Mi nombre es Rarity, soy la Vicepresidente aquí, es un placer conocerte. " ella sonrió.

Spike sonrió tímidamente: "Soy Spike Drake. Encantado de conocerte también", pensó para sí, "nunca he estado tan cerca de una chica que parece dispuesta a salir de la cita".

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y era una chica de unos 6 pies de altura. Spike estudió su aspecto, tenia ojos verdes, piel bronceada, parecía una luchadora, pelo largo rubio atado en el fondo que le daba una cola de caballo, pecas en su rostro, y su busto parecía más pequeño que Rarity pero parecía muy firme. "Siento hacer esperar." hablaba con acento de país. Spike miró a la altísima chica con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras pensaba:

"Esa estatura, esa cuerpo, ese bronceado. ¡Oh, Dios mío, encontré una! -exclamó en frente de ella

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, y la nueva chica lo miraron, Spike se sintió estúpido por echar eso a la luz. El recién llegado permaneció en silencio un momento, hasta que ella se echó a reír. Spike se sintió menos nervioso al oír a la chica reírse de su afirmación.

-La mayoría de los chicos sólo me llaman monstruo por mi altura -dijo-, pero es la mejor cosa que alguien ha dicho sobre mi estatura.

"Uh, de nada, mi nombre es Spike."

"Soy Applejack, soy estudiante de tercer año.

-¿tercer año? Spike preguntó incrédulo.

"Sé que con una altura como ésta debo serde mayor edad." ella rió.

Spike empezó a sentirse más cómodo sabiendo que no había insultado a nadie involuntariamente, hasta que surgió una nueva voz

"Hey, chicos".

Spike y las chicas vieron entrar en la habitación era Rainbow Dash vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela esta vez. Acompañaba con una niña de largos cabellos rosa pálido, ojos azulados, y su busto era del tamaño de twilight.

-¿Y dónde estaban ustedes dos? -preguntó Rarity.

"La práctica en pista de campo se desarrolló más tarde de lo habitual, y le dije a Shy que me adelantara, pero no quería hacerlo". -respondió Rainbow, antes de dirigirse a la chica que estaba a su lado, que parecía un poco tímida.

"Sé que Rainbow me dijo que siguiera adelante, pero no podía soportar dejarla sola". -explicó la chica.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estáis aquí, podremos comenzar-comentó Twilight mientras se sentaba en el escritorio,- Rainbow, Fluttershy, ¿les han hablado Spike? le hizo una seña al muchacho.

"Hey, así que eres el chico que twilight trajo", comentó Rainbow cuando levantó el puño para dar un puñetazo, "gusto en conocerte."

"Uh, también." -dijo Spike, mientras ella lo golpeaba.

Miró a la muchacha que ahora se identificaba como Fluttershy, que tenía una parte de su rostro escondida detrás de su cabello, y agitó la cabeza con timidez.

"Hola." ella saludó Spike, estaba confundid por el volumen de su voz, hasta que Rainbow le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Fluttershy, es tímida con gente nueva y con todos los demás. Ella rió entre dientes, y Fluttershy hizo una mueca.

"Ok, todos tomen asiento y Spike permanece de pie", ordenó Twilight, mientras las chicas tomaban asiento y Spike se ponía de pie

"Ahora, Spike, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer?"

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? Spike se preguntó, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la pregunta.

-¿has ido a una cita con una chica llamada Trixie?

Spike jadeó: -¿Qué, pero cómo ?, me refiero a que le conté a mis amigos acerca de ella, pero no recuerdo de mí hablando de ella, supuse que era un sueño.

\- "No fue un sueño," Pinkie sacudió la cabeza,

"En sueños las nubes pueden hacer que llueva jellybeans, y el agua en la leche con chocolate". Ella lamió sus labios ante la idea. Spike estaba confundida por esa descripción, hasta que Twilight habló

"Lo que ella quiere decir es que tu cita con Trixie no fue un sueño.

"Pero en esa fecha, ella... quiero decir que yo estaba..." Spike tartamudeó.

"¿muerto?" Twilight preguntó: "Sí, lo sabemos".

Spike se quedó sin aliento y asintió con la cabeza, "Pero si me mataron, ¿cómo estoy vivo?" Oh, no, no me digas que soy yo...

"Twilight habló," No te preocupes, no estás un zombi ... Usted fue devuelto a la vida por una combinación de magia y un artefacto especial que tuve conmigo.

"¿Magia?" Spike preguntó confundido, "Nada personal, pero no tienes ningún sentido"

"Tal vez deberías explicar las cosas desde el principio, Twilight?" Rarity sugirio.

Y trata de hacerlo menos complicado. Añadió Rainbow.

Twilight frunció el ceño a Rainbow, antes de hablar con Spike, "Voy a ser franca contigo Spike, pero cada una de nosotras aquí es mágica."

"¿Mágica?"

Y si no me crees, entonces te mostraremos.

Twilight se levantó de su escritorio. Las chicas sacaron una pequeña gema de color en forma de algo. La de Twilight era en forma de estrella, Rarity tenía forma de diamante, Fluttershy era una mariposa, Pinkie era un globo, Applejack una manzana, y Rainbow es un relámpago. "Transformar", ordenó Twilight, y las chicas gritaron: "¡Elementos de armonía, transformación!" Spike observó cómo las gemas que sostenían brillaban y las mismas chicas empezaron a brillar y transformarse. Mientras las muchachas se paraban frente a él, parecían completamente diferentes, y mientras todavía vestían sus uniformes escolares, sus formas físicas habían cambiado: cada una de ellas parecía un potro antropomórfico, conservando su físico sexy, pero sus cuerpos habían cambiado el color de Twilight era púrpura, Rarity era blanco como la nieve, Rainbow era azul, Pinkie era rosado, Fluttershy era amarillo y Applejack era naranja. Chicas como Rainbow y Fluttershy ahora brotaban alas de sus espaldas, y Rarity tenía un cuerno que salía de su frente. twilight sin embargo tenía ambas alas y un cuerno. Los ojos de Spike se abrieron en shock ante sus nuevas formas, y su quijada de repente se abrió.

Pinkie anunció, "Ta-dah!"

Spike salió de su estupor y se frotó los ojos pensando que estaba viendo cosas. Después de frotarlos vio que nada cambiaba: "Chicas, ¿se han convertido en ponis?"

-Así es, bueno, no sólo ponis -respondió Twilight

\- Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se han vuelto pegasos.

-¿Pegasos? -preguntó Spike.

"Plural para pegasus." Explicó Fluttershy.

-rarity es un unicornio -continuó twilight mientras Rarity agitaba su rizo con orgullo

\- Y yo, bueno, yo soy un alicornio.

-¿Alicornio?

"Una raza especial de pony que puede volar y usar la magia.

"¿Ustedes siempre han tenido esta capacidad?" Spike los miró a todos.

No todas nosotras. Applejack respondió.

"twilight siempre ha sido así, pero el resto de nosotras ganó estas formas y poderes con el tiempo." Añadió Rainbow.

Spike se volvió hacia Twilight, "¿Eres incluso humana?"

"Parte humana, ves que nací y crecí en una tierra mágica conocida como Equestria, bajo la guía de mi mentora."

-¿Y quién es?

Ya la conoces, Spike.

¿Pero quién es?

"Yo." -gritó otra voz.

Spike se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba de pie en la puerta era otro pony antropomórfico más alto que las chicas. Ella tenía un abrigo blanco, y la melena ondulada y la cola en una mezcla de cobalto, rosa, turquesa y cerúleo. Al igual que Twilight, ella también tenía alas y un cuerno. Sobre su cabeza había una corona, y llevaba vestiduras reales blancas y amarillas. La mujer miraba pony a Spike, este parecía impresionado por su belleza,y esta le habló:

-Hola, Spike, bienvenido. Spike se dio cuenta que sabía su nombre,tenía que ser alguien que lo conociera como Twilight dijo.

Después de estudiar su aspecto finalmente se dio cuenta de quién era, "Principal Celestia ?!" Ella asintió con la cabeza

"Sí. Aunque soy la directora de la escuela durante el día, después soy la princesa Celestia".

"¿Princesa?" -preguntó Spike, sorprendido.

"Correcto, y Twilight Sparkle no es sólo mi estudiante, sino también una compañera princesa".

Spike se volvió hacia Twilight quien sonrió y asintió.

Spike se habló a sí mismo, "Este día sigue cada vez más extraño."

Celestia decidió iluminar las cosas, "Permítanme contarles un cuento", ella usó la magia de su cuerno para proyectar una tierra que parecía hermosa y llena de vida, "Esta es la tierra de Equestria, poblada principalmente por pony como yo e incluso los caballos y varias otras especies aprendieron a vivir en paz y armonía, pero no todo siempre había sido tan agradable"

La escena mostraba criaturas oscuras que causaban problemas, varias criaturas habían tratado de extender el odio y la oscuridad a través de la tierra para interrumpir la armonía de ella... Y mi trabajo como princesa era proteger a mis súbditos, pero después de tantos años empecé a perder todo mi porder, así que busqué a un pony que tubiera lo que se necesitaba para seguir en mi lugar.

-Entonces llegue yo-comentó twilight-, estudié magia en la Academia de la Princesa Celestia para los unicornios dotados. Yo era una estudiante nueva, pero ya estaba por delante la mayoría de los primeros años.

"Miré a twilight cerca y vi potencial en ella", continuó Celestia, "Así que la tomé bajo mi ala y la entrené para usar su magia hasta el máximo."

"Fue largo y agotador, retomando test tras test y misión tras misión, pero una vez que me demostré digna gané no sólo mis alas, sino mi elemento de armonía"

¿Elemento de armonía? -preguntó Spike.

"Las gemas que las chicas y yo solíamos transformar, por supuesto que utilizo las mías para ir y venir de mi forma humana y de pony". Ella explicó.

"Oh."

"Cuando descubrimos que varias criaturas y otras formas de magia habían venido a este mundo hace años, también tuvimos que venir aquí y protegerlo.

Pero twilight no podía afrontar estos desafíos por sí sola. Asi que vino con los otros elementos de la armonía".

Cuáles son los elementos del-¿ qué? -preguntó Spike

Mientras Twilight explicaba: -Son seis gemas mágicas que representan un elemento que constituye la armonía en cualquier mundo. El mío es magia. Cada una de las chicas de aquí había sido elegida por un cierto elemento porque lo que mejor encarnan ese elemento en el cuerpo y en el espíritu.

"Pinkie habló," Yo fui el primero en unirse a Twilight. Me uní con el elemento de la Risa –refunfuñó

-No puedo imaginar por qué -dijo Spike con sequedad

\- Yo estaba a punto de unirme, y mi espíritu generoso fue lo que llevó a la unión con el elemento de la Generosidad. –dijo rarity

"Yo fui elegida por el elemento de amabilidad", dijo Fluttershy

"Después de ella fui elegida por el elemento de Lealtad", añadió Rainbow Dash.

"Yo fui el último en unirse al elemento de Honestidad"-dijo applejack

"Desde entonces hemos estado luchando contra las criaturas oscuras y los monstruos que han estado acechando en la ciudad.

" Monstruos en la ciudad? "Preguntó Spike asustado, Celestia asintió con la cabeza

"Magia y criaturas como esa existen por todas partes

-Tú ya has tratado con una hechicera con el nombre de Trixie -añadió Twilight.

\- ¿Realmente era una hechicera? -preguntó Spike

\- sí, y ella te mató.

-¿Cómo estoy vivo? -He usado no sólo mi magia para curar tu herida, sino también utilize una piedra preciosa conocida como el Rubí de Fuego.

-¿Rubí de fuego?

-Sí. Y ahora estás unido a ella y su poder. Lo que significa que puedes transformarte justo como podemos.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? -preguntó Spike.

Mira en lo más hondo de ti mismo y encuentra tu verdadero poder. twilight instruyó

Spike no estaba seguro de si podía creer todo esto, pero no tenía el corazón para ignorarlo, así que cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse. Podía ver una llama encendida y oír el rugido de un dragón, antes de que su visión brillara. Cuando abrió los ojos, gruñó

"Ugh, me siento muy extraño de repente", se dio cuenta de las chicas que lo miraban con sonrisas,

"¿Por qué me miras así?

-La transformación fue un éxito -replicó Twilight.

-¿Me he transformado? -preguntó Spike. -¿Qué soy? -Miró su brazo y vio que tenía una garra, áspera piel escamada, y estaba de color púrpura

"Whoa! No soy un pony, ¿verdad?

Vea por usted mismo -dijo Rarity, mientras utilizaba la magia para hacer que apareciera un espejo ante él

Spike vio que era un dragón antropomórfico de color púrpura y que su cabello verde se había convertido en espinas verdes y puntiagudas. Su cola, y batió sus alas

"¡Maldita sea, soy un dragón!" exclamó.

"Eso es bastante impresionante" Rainbow admitió, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Pero ¿por qué me convertí en un dragón mientras que ustedes son ponis Spike preguntó

-El Rubí del Fuego es diferente de los elementos de la armonía -explicó Twilight-, dentro de ese rubí estaba el espíritu de un antiguo rey dragón. Le pedí que te ayudara a curarte y cooperó.

-¿Eso es fácil? -preguntó Spike.

El espíritu del rubí no habría cooperado con nadie. Escogió vincularse con usted porque le declaró como es elegido uno. "

"¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? "

"El Rubí del Fuego tiene forma de corazón porque representa la pasión de un dragón. La pasión principal de un dragón es para las piedras preciosas, pero se unió con usted porque usted mismo tiene una pasión por algo en la misma escala que una pasión de los dragones para las gemas. "

" ¿Qué entonces tu pasion? "Applejack preguntó

Spike pensó y se dio cuenta de que la gema se unía a él debido a su abrumadora pasión por las chicas hermosas, pero no quería que supieran

"No tengo ni idea." Applejack frunció el ceño

" no mientas, señor."

"¿Esta mintiendo? "

" Soy un elemento de la honestidad, ¿recuerdas? Puedo ver una mentira a una milla de distancia. "-dijo applejack con un poco de orgullo

" Ok, sé lo que es mi pasión, pero prefiero no compartirlo en voz alta " confesó.

" ¿Qué,tienes miedo de que podría avergonzarte? Rarity habló con un tono de regaño

"Lo dejas solo, Rainbow Dash. Spike quiere mantener su pasión para sí mismo.

Spike dijo, sintiéndose aliviado. "Pero ahora me temo que te has unido con el espíritu del dragón dentro del Rubí del Fuego, Spike, ahora eres un parte de nuestro círculo íntimo -explicó Celestia

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -A partir de este momento, lucharás a nuestro lado contra las fuerzas con las que hemos estado tratando por un tiempo -explicó Twilight

\- ¿Lucho contra monstruos y criaturas? Pero no puedo hacer eso -puntualizó Spike

-Pero puedes, con el entrenamiento adecuado y todo -replicó Applejack

-y debes -le dijo Celestia

\- Trixie te estaba atacando por una razón.

\- Ella fue contratada por alguien para deshacerse de mí, pero ella no sabía por qué "Spike explicó, mientras recordaba el evento.

Celestia reflexionó," Mi única conjetura es que quien envió a Trixie sabía que Spike tenía que ser especial de alguna manera.

"Especial como saber que el Rubí de Fuego estaba destinado a vincularse con él." Twilight especuló, mientras Celestia asentía con la cabeza ante la posibilidad.

"Y ella se fue sin siquiera saber Spike fue traída de vuelta a la vida."

" No sabe que el está vivo -añadió Applejack

\- estoy teniendo un estómago nervioso por todo esto -dijo Spike sintiéndose asustado

\- Cuando tengo un estómago nervioso tengo algo de pastel para calmarme.-dijo pinkie mientras sacaba un pedazo de pastel y lo comía entero

Spike suspiró, pero habló, "¿Cómo es que mis amigos ni siquiera me recuerdan haber mencionado a Trixie?"

"Utilicé mi magia para borrar los recuerdos de Trixie de alguien que le contaste acerca de ella-explicó Twilight

\- sentí que era mejor que nadie la recordara o tratara de buscarla.

-Quiero borrar mis recuerdos de ella -gruñó Spike-.

-"Primera cita de mi vida en la escuela secundaria. Fue un infierno. "

Las chicas vieron lo deprimido que estaba él, hasta que twilight puso una mano en su hombro

"Puedo decirte que no merecías ser engañado y asesinado de esa manera. Y que terminaste siendo involucrado en nuestros asuntos ahora. Pero recuerda, no estáa solo en esto. Usted nos tiene ahora." Spike la miró mientras le daba una sonrisa reconfortante y le preguntó:

"¿lo Prometes?" Ella asintió con la cabeza, "lo Prometo".

Pinkie sonrió, mientras se ponía entre los dos, Spike miró a su alrededor viendo al resto de las chicas dándole asentimientos y sonrisas de confirmación, lo que lo hizo feliz.

-¡Y no puedo creer que sea un dragón real! Espera a que los chicos se enteren de esto.

"Celestia dijo:" Me temo que no puedes hacer eso, Spike. "

" ¿Por qué no? "

"Diciendo a tus amigos o a tu familia sólo correría el riesgo de ponerlos en peligro. " Celestia le advirtió

-Sí. Mis padres nunca se han enterado de ello, si supieran lo que he estado haciendo a sus espaldas -añadió Fluttershy

\- ¿tus padres? -preguntó Rainbow, retóricamente.

-¿Pero ni siquiera puedo decírselo a mis amigos acerca de esto? "

" Cuanto menos sus amigos sepan lo mejor. "Twilight respondió

Spike suspiró," Muy bien"

\- Creo que no es fácil para la mayoría de nosotros mantener este secreto de nuestras familias - le aseguró Applejack

\- La mayoría de nosotros – dijo Spike

\- Yo ya era un pony, así que mi la familia ya es consciente de lo que hago ", dijo Twilight.

" Bueno, suerte ", Spike respondió, antes de mirarse a sí mismo de nuevo," Entonces, ¿cómo puedo cambiar de nuevo? Puedo cambiar de nuevo, ¿no? ", Preguntó con esperanza.

"Por supuesto que puedes. Simplemente concentrándote y previéndote como tu forma humana.

Así que Spike y las chicas se concentraron y volvieron a sus formas humanas, incluso Celestia ha vuelto a su forma humana y estaba vestida con pantalones morados, zapatos y una chaqueta amarilla. Se miró a sí mismo y vio que no sólo era humano de nuevo, pero no había agujeros en su uniforme debido a tener una cola y las alas crecen fuera de él.

"Bienvenido al grupo, Spike." Applejack le dio la bienvenida.

Listo para divertirse - Rainbow sonrió

\- Y si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en preguntarnos - añadió Rarity

\- Esperamos poder llevarnos bien - intervino Fluttershy

\- Yo también - admitió Spike. Ahora que estamos todos aquí. Spike miró a su alrededor y repentinamente, como si fuera magia, toda la oficina estaba decorada para una fiesta. Spike miró a su alrededor viendo a todos tan felices y animados. Un buen sentimiento de todo esto.

"Tal vez ser un dragón no será tan malo." pensó, antes de que Pinkie lo acercara para unirse a los otros en la celebración.

* * *

 **espero que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora. al parecer ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre,entonces no podre traer capitulos tan seguido (1 por semana)**

 **y no olviden ver el fic "venciendo el celo" que tambien estoy trabajando con el y se que les gustara ;)**

 **Aristi fuera...**


	3. a ejercitarse

El sábado por la mañana en la habitación de Spike, el muchacho oyó su reloj de alarma y lo apagó.

Bostezó, "los sábados, un momento de relajación y sin preocupaciones". se dijo a sí mismo, mientras estaba listo para dormir durante una horas más o menos.

Fue interrumpido por un golpe en su puerta, "Spike, ¿estás levantado?"

Spike gruñó: -Mamá, sabes que las mañanas de los sábados no puedes molestarme.

-Tienes visitas esperando por ti. la voz de su madre vino otra vez.

¿Visitas? -preguntó Spike mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Sí, seis hermosas chicas.

Spike al escuchar recordó de las chicas que lo reclutaron en su grupo

Spike recordo la reunión de ayer con Twilight y los demás

FLASHBACK

"¿Entrenamiento de fin de semana?" -preguntó a Twilight.

Twilight asintió, mientras se sentaba en la recepción, "Sí. De esta manera podemos ponernos en forma para que puedas unirte a nosotras cuando seamos llamadas a la acción".

¿Realmente necesito esto? Spike preguntó, no le gustaba la idea de tener que entrenar en el fin de semana.

"Sólo porque ahora tienes el poder de un dragón, no significa que sabes cómo usarlo." Twilight respondió.

Rarity habló, "Twilight tiene razón, Spike, si vas por ahí usando tus nuevos poderes de dragón sin entrenamiento adecuado, harás más mal que bien".

Spike viendo la lógica en sus afirmaciones no podía negarlo, "Supongo que tienes razón".

-Por supuesto que tienen razón. -respondió Rainbow, mientras estiraba los brazos-.

¿Nos encontraremos en tu casa el sábado por la mañana? Twilight sugirió.

-Bien, de acuerdo, déjame darte mi dirección. Spike estaba listo para escribir dónde vivía.

Eso no será necesario. -dijo Rarity.

"¿Por qué no?"

Ya sabemos dónde vives. Twilight respondió.

"¿Ustedes que?" Spike preguntó confundido.

Pinkie habló, "Cuando Twilight me pidió a mí que te vigilara mientras estabas con Trixie te arrastrábamos a donde vivías, y así fue como pudiste llegar a casa el día después de ser asesinado por primera vez".

Spike sacudió la cabeza después de procesar todo eso, "¿Me trajieron de vuelta a mi casa?"

"es correcto" Twiight confirmado.

"Pero me desperté esa mañana con mi pijama, ¿cómo podría ... Oh, entonces?" Spike preguntó nervioso.

"No te preocupes, he usado magia para cambiar tu ropa." Twilight respondió, para calmarlo.

Spike suspiró aliviado, "Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias gracias", pensó para sí: "Hubiera sido embarazoso si me hubieran desnudado y cambiado mi ropa".

"Así que el sábado por la mañana sera." Twilight afirmo.

Espero que estés listo, Spike. Dijo Applejack.

-Sí, porque vamos a tener un buen entrenamiento. Rainbow dio una sonrisa traviesa, que Spike se sentía incómodo viendola.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Spike se levantó de la cama para poder cambiarse. Una vez que se puso un par de pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas, se puso sus zapatos y bajó las escaleras, "Hey, chicas, estoy listo para ... ¿QUE?" vio a su madre mostrando a las chicas algunos álbumes de fotos, y las fotos que estaban viendo eran de Spike cuando era un niño pequeño.

"Vean esto es de cuando él estaba en Kindergarden." su madre le dijo a las chicas.

"¡MAMÁ!" Spike grito.

"Oh, es tan pequeño y tan adorable." Dijo Rarity señalando la imagen.

"Pequeño y delgado." Rainbow estaba tratando de esconder una risita.

Apártate, Rainbow. Applejack la empujó.

"Oh, wow, un pequeño Spike." Twilight jadeó, mientras miraba la foto.

-Lo sé, pequeño y lindo. Fluttershy se ruborizó ante la foto del pequeño Spike.

"¡Es tan lindo que podría comerlo!" Pinkie sonrió.

Spike observó con humillación y pensó: "Alguien puede matarme ahora?". Repentinamente sintió que su padre le acariciaba el pelo.

"Spike, no sabía que tenías amigas tan lindas." su padre empezó a sentirse orgulloso.

"Bueno, trato de ser discreto" -dijo con timidez-.

"Toma mi consejo, hijo. Descubre cuál de ellos es el adecuado para ti, espera, y no lo dejes ir".

"Gracias Papa." contestó con sarcasmo.

La madre de Spike habló con las chicas, "¿Quién quiere ver las fotos del primer baño de Spike?"

Me encantaría ver eso. -dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.

"¿NO TENIAMOS QUE ENTRENAR O HACER ALGO?!" Spike gritó, y las chicas rieron ante su reacción. Así que los siete salieron de la casa y el entrenamiento de Spike comenzó.

Primero Spike estaba corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Rainbow y Applejack que estaban disfrutando, mientras Spike estaba Correr detras de Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie que hiban en bicicletas.

-¡Vamos, Spike, aumente el ritmo! -ordenó Rainbow, mientras corría a un lado.

"Sabemos que puedes hacerlo mejor." Applejack añadió.

Voy tan rápido como puedo. -exclamó sin detenerse-.

"Recuerda, Spike, te estamos presionando tanto porque nos importas." Pinkie sonrió.

-Gracias, necesitaba eso. -dijo Spike, mientras trataba de ir más rápido.

Fluttershy habló a Twilight, "¿Estás segura de que deberíamos presionarlo tanto en su primer día?"

-Puede que sea difícil para él, pero tenemos que ponerlo en perfecta forma lo más rápido posible -respondió Twilight mientras observaba a Spike por delante y pensaba: -No dejaré que nada le suceda a el '

Después de que Spike completó su trote, fueron a un área aislada cerca del parque donde el muchacho estaba sentado tratando de tocar sus pies. Applejack se puso detrás de él con los brazos en el torso. Ella lo estaba ayudando empujándolo más lejos de lo que él podía doblar por sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, Spike, cuando esto termine habrás agradecido por ello. Dijo Applejack, mientras ella le ayudaba a inclinarse más hacia delante.

"Ok," Spike gimió, mientras trataba de inclinarse hacia adelante para tocar sus dedos de los pies, mientras Applejack le ayudaba.

Mientras lo hacía, Spike podía sentir sus pechos presionando su espalda. Pensó en sí mismo disfrutando: "¡Sus pechos contra mi espalda! ¡Ésta es mi clase de motivación! una vez más se inclinaba aún más para tocar los dedos de los pies a pesar de sus supuestos límites.

Twilight, que había estado sentado con Rarity mientras miraba a Spike, vio el brillo perverso en sus ojos.

Ella habló, "¡Spike!"

"¿Sí?" él la miró y la vio frunciendo el ceño.

"Veo esa mirada en tus ojos."

"¿Cuál mirada?" Spike preguntó nervioso.

"Esa mirada perversa en tus ojos, ¿cómo puedes estar pensando pensamientos traviesos en medio de un ejercicio de entrenamiento?" -preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Hey, soy un adolescente con hormonas incontrolables. Spike replicó.

"Tiene razón, Twilight." Dijo Applejack.

"¿Él que?" Twilight y Fluttershy preguntaron confundidas.

"¿Yo que?" -preguntó Spike, sorprendido.

Applejack explicó, "Tal vez este es el tipo de cosa para ayudar a motivar a Spike a su máximo. Jugamos su juego y el entrenamiento será más suave." Applejack siguió ayudándolo a inclinarse hacia adelante mientras presionaba a su amazona como pechos en su espalda.

'¡Sí! ¡Esto es perfecto!' Spike pensó mientras trabajaba más duro.

Twilight estaba perdida por las palabras pero Spike estaba mejorando.

Rarity se asombró y habló: "Esto lo hace más fácil para él".

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Después de que Spike le tocara la punta a sus pies, estaba haciendo flexiones con Pinkie y Rainbow Dash sentadas en su espalda para obtener una resistencia extra.

"Quince", gruñó, "Chico, yo hubiera pensado que las chicas serían ligeras, pero hombre eres pesado, sin ofender."

-Bueno, tal vez eres frágil -bromeó Rainbow.

-¡Vamos, empuja hacia arriba! ella ordeno.

-Sí, Rainbow Dash. Spike gimió, mientras continuaba sus flexiones.

Tal vez necesites un poco más de estímulo. Rainbow sonrió, y Pinkie sabía lo que tenían que hacer.

Ambas saltaron en la espalda de Spike, haciéndole gimotear y empezaron a empujar más rápido.

"Esto es divertido." Pinkie se echó a reír, mientras saltaba en la espalda de Spike como si fuera un paseo a caballo.

Después de tres horas más de ejercicio, Spike se sentaba en un banco empapado en sudor. Fluttershy le ofreció una botella de agua.

-Aquí, Spike, toma un poco de agua.

-Gracias, Fluttershy -dijo Spike, mientras bebía el agua y suspiraba me sentí como si tuviera un ataque al corazón.

Twilight se paró ante él, "Ese fue un buen primer día de entrenamiento, Spike. Mañana continuaremos con la segunda parte".

-¿Cuál es la segunda parte? -preguntó Spike.

"Hoy fue para ayudar a tu condición física, mañana te enseñaremos cómo usar tus poderes de dragón".

-Entonces estaré esperando. Spike dijo, sintiendo que prefería aprender a usar sus poderes que ponerse en forma.

"Pero por ahora, volvamos a nuestra escuela, ya que siendo el sábado nadie más estará en los terrenos de alli". Twilight sugirió.

"Y perdóname por decir esto, Spike, pero realmente tienes que tomar un baño." Dijo Fluttershy, mientras trataba de ignorar el olor.

No lo negaré. respondió spike.

-Entonces, vamos a ponernos en marcha. Rarity dijo

se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados. En su cuartel general de la escuela, Spike, que había puesto su ropa sudada en una cesta, ahora llevaba un albornoz.

Rarity camento, "Ven conmigo, Spike, tu baño está listo".

"De acuerdo." Spike se sonrojó y se sentía avergonzado mientras se paraba ante Rarity.

Así que Rarity llevó a Spike a un baño privado que lucía lujoso con suelos de mármol, un espejo de vanidad encima de un canto y una bañera llena de burbujas.

-¿Me preparaste esto? preguntó. -Por supuesto, ¿por qué no te limpias y yo voy a lavar y secar tu ropa?

"Seguro ." -dijo Spike mientras Rarity tomaba la cesta de su sudorosa ropa y salía del baño.

Cuando Spike estaba solo, soltó el cinturón de su túnica y se lo quitó. Entró en la bañera y retrocedió ante el calor, antes de bajarse lentamente en la bañera y acostumbrarse a la temperatura. Él se relajó y movió su mano a través de una montaña de espuma

"Esto es perfecto para mí y lo que necesitaba después de un día agotador." Sé que las chicas están tratando de ayudarme, pero me pregunto si soy realmente digno de tener tal un poder ... Bueno, tendré que demostrar que soy digno de ellas y de mí mismo. y así comenzó a fregar para que pudiera estar limpio.

Cuando estaba a medio camino, oyó un golpe en la puerta del baño: -¿Quién es? "Es Rarity, cariño. Sólo quiero decirte que tus ropas están todas listas.

-De acuerdo.

-Y cuando salgas ve a verme a la sala de reuniones. Pinkie está haciendo pastel. "

" Estaré allí. "

" Sabes que puedo entrar y lavar tu espalda por ti "se ofreció.

" ¿En serio? "Spike jadeó.

" Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo, Spike ". Spike respondió, mientras él reía nerviosamente

así que Spike continuó lavándose hasta que terminó.Después de salir de la tina se secó y usó un desodorante. y vio su ropa limpia y doblada muy bien, los llevó al baño y se vistió, cuando se vistió, salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación principal viendo a Pinkie girar en una bandeja con un pastel.

\- Estoy hambriento - dijo spike

\- Bueno, ven - anunció Pinkie, mientras Spike se sentaba en el mesón entre Rarity y Fluttershy

\- Hey, Spike, atrapa" rainbow le lanzó una soda y la cogió

-Gracias, Rainbow.

-Has trabajado muy duro hoy, como nosotras. Así que merecemos el resto del día para que te lo tomes con calma ", dijo Twilight."

-¿Y mañana mi entrenamiento se reanuda? "Preguntó Spike."

-Exacto". respondio twilight

" Bueno, estaré listo para eso. Cualquiera que sea el entrenamiento que tengas en mente para mí, ¡me enfrentaré a él como un hombre! "

"ese es el espíritu, Spike. "Applejack sonrió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Espero a ver cómo lo haces mañana - añadió Rainbow

\- Oh, es tan emocionante que no puedo soportarlo - Pinkie sonrió, mientras Rarity y Fluttershy reían.

Twilight asintió y pensó: "Spike está tan confiado en sí mismo. su confianza no es compensada por ningún temor que pueda obtener de todo esto.

* * *

 **Pfff suertudo** :v

 **Espero que les este gustando el fic,esperen a la proxima semana por el siguiente capitulo ;)**

 **Aristi fuera...**


	4. El entrenamiento de un dragon

A medida que se hacía tarde, las chicas llevaron a Spike a casa. Al entrar, la señora Drake habló, "Bienvenido a casa, Spike, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

Estoy muy cansado. Bostezó

-Bueno, mientras te hayas divertido.

La diversión no es como lo llamaría yo. Él pensó.

Su madre le habló a las chicas: "Por cierto, chicas, ¿les gustaría quedarse y cenar con nosotros?"

No queremos incomodarlos en su casa, señora Drake. Twilight respondió.

-Tonterías, cualquier amigo de Spike es bienvenido.

-Gracias, señora Drake -dijo Rarity-. Sería grosero de nosotros rechazar una petición ahora, ¿no?

Twilight no podía negar su lógica, "Tienes un buen punto.

"¡Hurra!" Pinkie y Raimbow aplaudieron.

Spike observó y pensó: -Voy a cenar a mi casa con seis dulzuras. Esto es genial.

Pronto todo el mundo se reunió en la mesa,Spike sentado entre Twilight y Rarity. Pinkie estaba salivandode hambre, "Wow, es tan delicioso que no sé por dónde empezar."

-Todo está maravillosamente preparado, señora Drake. -dijo Rarity.

-Gracias, Rarity.

Vamos, comamos. Dijo Rainbow, y pronto todo el mundo comenzó a comer.

Applejack tomó un bocado y disfrutó del sabor, "Esto es un delicioso platillo, señora".

-Gracias, Applejack.

"conseguí una receta para una deliciosa tarta de manzana que me encantaría compartir con ustedes".

"Eso estaría bien."

Spike se sentó en silencio y comió mientras veía la buena primera impresión que sus padres y las chicas estaban haciendo entre sí.

Así que esto es lo que realmente es tener amigos. sonrió para sus adentros.

Después de cenar, Spike estaba hablando con las chicas: -Así que mañana estaremos para continuar con tu entrenamiento. Twilight le recordó a Spike.

"Estaré listo." Spike confirmó.

Twilight sonrió, "Buenas noches, Spike, nos vemos por la mañana".

Buenas noches, chicas. Les dijo adiós, mientras se marchaban y volvió a entrar.

Sin darse cuenta, mirando desde lo alto de una farola estaba Trixie, que parecía indignada: -¿Está vivo? ¡No, no, no! ella exploto

Parece que te has metido la pata. -gritó una voz. Trixie casi se cayó de la farola pero mantuvo el equilibrio. Vió detrás de ella un oscuro pegaso antropomorfo que llevaba armadura negra, melena y cola azul oscuro.

Trixie frunció el ceño, "Descent !, ¡sabes que odio cuando haces eso!"

-¿Por qué crees que lo hice? preguntó retóricamente, y Trixie gruñó, "¿Así que fracasaste en tu misión de eliminar al niño?"

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo maté yo misma!

Entonces no debería ser más que un cadáver sin vida, ¿cómo vas a explicar esto al jefe? Descent bromeó.

"¿Explicar que?" -gritó una voz.

Tanto Trixie como Descent miraron y vieron una nube púrpura, azul y negra, y un par de ojos aparecieron en ella.

Trixie parecía nerviosa, "Mistress Nightmare, qué agradable sorpresa".

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir conmigo, Trixie? los ojos se entrecerraron .

-Bueno, ¿realmente conoces al chico que me mandaste a eliminar?

"Sí."

-Bueno, está medio... todavía vivo. ella hizo una mueca.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" la nube creció.

-Le aseguro que esto no fue mi culpa, lo maté tal y como usted me pidió, ¡su sangre se derramó!

-Entonces, ¿cómo está vivo?

"Fue esa chica twilight, que tuvo que revivirlo con su magia". Trixie teorizó.

-Ese chico es una amenaza para nuestros planes, ¡no se le debe permitir vivir!

-¿Por qué es una amenaza? No me has contado nada de él. -preguntó Trixie.

"El chico es el único capaz de unirse con el Rubí del Fuego del Dragón. No hay preguntas, la Princesa de la Magia ya lo ha fusionado".

-¿El Rubí del Fuego del Dragón? Trixie jadeó, "Entonces él es..."

-Sí, el nuevo escogido para el Rey Dragón. Mistress nightamre explica.

"Ahora entiendo por qué quieres que lo eliminen, pero ¿qué podemos hacer ahora?"

"Mañana tomarás a Descent y terminarás el , y te prometo que las consecuencias serán terribles." La le advirtió mientras la nube desaparecía.

Parece que mañana estaremos ocupados. -dijo Descent, mientras Trixie le fruncía el ceño antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Spike, su reloj despertador se encendio, Spike extendió la mano y lo apagó. Bostezó, "Oh, las mañanas son malas." gruñó, antes de rodar y se encontró cara a cara con una sonriente Tarta de Rosado que yacía en su cama.

"Buenos días dormilón." ella lo saludó.

Spike entró en pánico mientras retrocedía contra su pared, "¿Pinkie, qué estás haciendo en mi cama?!"

"Tu madre dijo que no estabas arriba, así que he venido a buscarte por mi cuenta. ¿Estás sorprendido?" -preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sorprendido no se acerca a explicar cómo me siento." Spike respondió, todavía en estado de shock.

"Bueno, todos estamos abajo esperándote, así que prepárate." -dijo Pinkie mientras salía de la cama de Spike y salía de la habitación.

Spike se sentó en el borde de su cama y se habló: "Yo prácticamente tenía una chica en la cama conmigo... Y se sentía bien." Recordó de su entrenamiento y se preparó para encontrarse con las chicas.

Twilight y las otras llevaron a Spike de regreso a su club de la escuela. Fuera, en la parte trasera del edificio del club había un área de entrenamiento, Spike se paró en ella mientras Applejack estaba en el otro lado.

La chica del campo habló: "Ayer fue para ponerte en forma física, ahora tenemos que trabajar en tu fuerza".

"¿Y cómo?" Spike preguntó.

Primero, conviértete en dragón. Spike asintió y se concentró antes de tomar su forma de dragón como antes

"No sé si alguna vez me acostumbraré a este sentimiento".

"Lo harás", prometió twilight

"Ok, Applejack, estás lista?". Applejack asintió y tomó su forma de pony antropomorfo, a la que Spike no le importó y en realidad la encontró más sexy que antes. Applejack alzó las palmas de sus manos a Spike

"Quiero que golpees mis palmas tan fuerte como puedas, al menos cien veces".

"¿Un centenar?"

Eso es correcto, y no te detengas.

"Bueno, está bien." Spike dijo, mientras daba un puñetazo a la palma derecha de Applejack. "No es suficientemente bueno." ella dijo.

Spike le dio un puñetazo a la izquierda, "Mi abuela Smith golpea más fuerte que eso".

Spike frunció el ceño mientras continuaba golpeando sus palmas más y más fuerte. Los otros vieron viendo a Spike continuar golpeando las palmas de A.J, mientras la muchacha misma sonreía ante su determinación. Cuando Spike alcanzó su centésimo golpe en la palma de su mano, jadeó: -¿Cómo... cómo estuvo esa?

"No está nada mal." ella admitió Spike miró a sus puños al ver que su aspecto no era demasiado malo, "pensé que mis nudillos estarían magullados".

-La piel de dragón es muy duradera, Spike. Twilight explicó.

"Lo que significa que puedes recibir una multitud de golpes y seguir siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar, siempre que no sean golpes críticos". Rarity añadida.

"ahora deja ver qué haces a mano a mano." Dijo Applejack.

¿Yo contra ti?

"Por supuesto."

"Bien?" Spike dijo, mientras se ponía en una postura junto con A.J. Y así los dos comenzaron a luchar mano a mano, con Applejack dando consejos a Spike de como ella bloqueó sus golpes

"Haz que tu oponente te da todo, pero asegúrate de estar a una buena distancia en caso de que cerca no funcionen. Cuando seacerquen, ¡mándalos a volar! A.J le dio una patada en el estómago a spike.

Spike jadeó antes de caer sobre su espalda y gruñó, "Buena jugada".

Applejack se acercó y le tendió una mano. Lo tomó y se puso de pie de nuevo, "Lo siento, solo te enseño una lección".

"Entiendo." Spike gimió.

-Le daremos un minuto para que se recupere. Twilight dijo.

"Después de eso tu culo es mío." Rainbow sonrió.

Spike parecía nervioso, y pensó: "De alguna manera, no creo que ella quiera decir eso como yo me lo imagino".

Pronto Spike se paró junto a Rainbow y Fluttershy, quienes asumieron sus formas de pony. Rainbow habló, "Bien, Spike, ser un dragón es genial y todo, pero ¿sabes lo que lo hace aún más increíble de ser un dragón?"

"Dime."

"Puedes volar." ella respondió.

"Me lo imaginé." respondió. Pero volar no es tan fácil como parece. Fluttershy le advirtió. "es peligroso, incluso para mí." Rainbow se jactó.

"Bueno, no todos podemos ser como tú, Rainbow Dash." Rarity dijo.

"Lo sé, eso es lo que me hace increíblemente única".

Spike habló, "Así que cómo empiezo."

Primero, extiende tus alas, así. Raimbow le demostró extendiendo sus alas. Spike extendió sus alas de dragón, "Ok, ¿ahora qué?" -Comienza despacio con unas cuantas aleteadas. Fluttershy sugirió, y ella demostró. Spike empezó a aletear sus alas de dragón lentamente, mientras Fluttershy asentía a su paso.

Rainbow habló, "Ahora inténtalo con un pequeño salto". Se levantó de un salto y agitó las alas que la mantenían sobre el suelo.

-Muy bien, aquí va. Spike saltó y empezó a aletear sus alas. Permaneció un poco en el aire hasta que cayó de pie. "No está mal para un primer intento, pero tenemos que conseguir ir más alto. Lo que necesitas es más altitud." Dijo Rainbow.

Pronto Spike estaba de pie sobre una pila de cajas de cortesía de Pinkie Pie. Miró hacia abajo viendo hasta dónde estaba apilado. Él tragó saliva, y dijo a sí mismo, "Espero no romperme la cara." él tomó valor y saltó, "Salto de la fe!" empezó a aletear sus alas con fuerza, estaba flotando en el aire un poco antes de bajar lentamente.

Él jadeó, y Fluttershy habló, "conseguiste permanecer en el aire por un tiempo."

"Sigue practicando con eso hasta que estemos listos para una altitud aún mayor". Ordenó Rainbow.

"Y recuerda usar el viento mientras que el aire puede ayudar a guiarte por el aire." Fluttershy intervino.

Spike asintió y volvió a subir a la parte superior de la pila de cajas para intentarlo de nuevo. Después de veinte veces consecutivas, el vuelo de Spike estaba mejorando y pronto se movía más tiempo antes de tener que bajar.

Después estaba de pie con Rainbow encima del edificio del club, "¿Estás segura de esto, Rainbow Dash?"

"Por supuesto, esta es la última prueba para ver cuánto puede mejorar tu vuelo". -¿Pero qué pasa si me caigo?

–No lo permitiré, lo prometo. Ella sonrió.

"Si tú lo dices." Spike dijo, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Así que los dos extendieron sus alas, y Rainbow grito, "¡Aquí vamos!" saltaron de la azotea.

Cuando Spike vio que se estaba acercando al suelo, gritó y cerró los ojos. Sus alas repentinamente se extendieron más y atrapó el viento yo estaba volando sobre el suelo.

Rainbow voló junto a él, "¡Spike, abre los ojos!"

-¡No creo que deba hacerlo!

Pero te lo estás perdiendo.

Spike abrió los ojos y vio que estaba volando por encima del suelo y vio lo alto que estaba: "¡Mierda, estoy volando!" él aplaudió

"Sí." Rainbow asintió con la cabeza. Spike rió mientras gritaba de alegría. Rainbow comenzó a guiarlo a través del cielo mientras volaban uno al lado del otro

"¡Esto es lo mejor que he hecho!"

"Yo sentí lo mismo cuando volé por primera vez." Rainbow admitió, mientras miraban hacia abajo viendo el campus entero de su punto

"Mira a tu alrededor, Spike. Estamos en la cima del mundo"

Spike sonrió y gritó: -¡Carajo, me encanta ser un dragón!

Abajo, las chicas sonreían ante el éxito de Spike al aprender a volar

"El chico sí lo hace bien, ¿no, Twi?" -preguntó Applejack.

-Sí, pero veremos cómo administra su último ejercicio de entrenamiento. Twilight dijo. Después del show aéreo, todas las chicas estaban en sus formas de pony

"Ok, Spike. Has logrado lidiar con fuerza y vuelo, pero ahora debes aprender tu habilidad final, tu magia elemental"

"Magia elemental, pero pensé que sólo los unicornios pueden usar magia, o Alicornios"

"Sí, cariño, pero hay un diferencia entre magia pony y magia elemental." Respondio rarity. "Explíquenmelo." Dijo Spike.

-Bueno, los elementos son prácticamente cualquier fuerza de la naturaleza o de la propiedad –comento twilight -, por ejemplo, mi elemento de armonía es el elemento de la magia, la magia y la energía son mi poder elemental. Ella de repente creó rayos mágicos de energía y disparó a un objetivo que fue creado.

"Whoa!" Spike jadeó.

"Cuando el resto de las chicas se unen con sus elementos de la armonía, también ganaran poder mágico elemental". Añadió twilight.

Pinkie habló, "Mi poder elemental es agua y hielo." Pinkie se concentró y conjuró un torrente de agua, que manipuló con el movimiento del cuerpo haciéndolo moverse como una serpiente. A continuación, convirtió el agua en hielo que se rompió.

"Guay." Spike jadeó.

"Hermano, no has visto aún nada", respondió Rainbow, "mírame, elemento de tormenta y relámpago". Ella voló y disparó rayos y auge de truenos en algunos de los objetivos de la práctica.

Spike observó asombrado de la eficacia de su magia elemental.

Rarity habló, "Mi poder elemental incluye tanto la tierra como el cristal". La muchacha más bulliciosa se concentró y de repente de donde ella se levantó un pilar de la tierra que la levantó en lo alto.

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba cómo Rarity era elevada.

De repente, el pilar de la tierra se transformó en cristal y se moldeó en la forma de un tobogán, y rarity se deslizo en el. Ella alcanzó el suelo perfectamente y Spike aplaudió impresionado.

Fluttershy habló, "Mi magia elemental es la manipulación del aire y el viento". Comenzó a manipular el aire alrededor de ellos en una brisa.

"sin ofender pero eso es Malvado." Dijo Spike.

"Y mi magia elemental es el elemento de madera y las plantas." Applejack concluyó mientras se concentraba y los pilares de madera emergían del suelo y se moldeaban juntos creando un cobertizo. Applejack demostró aún más su elemento haciendo que las plantas y las flores florezcan desde el suelo.

"Mágico." Spike jadeó

"¿Qué magia elemental tengo?"

"Siendo un dragón, su poder elemental es básicamente fuego". Twilight explicó.

"Por supuesto", Spike se dio cuenta de lo obvio que era

"Entonces, ¿cómo un dragón realmente produce el fuego?"

twilight explicó: "Bueno, Spike, cuando un dragón digiere su comida, pasa a un segundo estómago donde se digiere más. Este proceso gira a la izquierda sobre la comida y el ácido en los productos químicos que se utilizan en la producción de fuego. Un dragón también produce un oxidante, fuerte y altamente inflamable combustible. Por lo tanto, cuando un dragón abre las glándulas que permite a los hidrocarburos que se mezclan con el oxidante y el combustible, creando el comienzo de un incendio".

Después de su explicación, Rainbow y Applejack parecían muy confundidos, mientras que Spike estaba tan desorientado, hasta que Pinkie habló

"Lo que comes se digiere dos veces y se funde en una sustancia combinada con tu propio combustible inflamable dentro de ti resultando en un fuego de respiración de dragón. "

"Oh." Spike dijo, aclarando su mente.

Twilight puso los ojos en blanco, "Sí. Exactamente lo que quería decir."

Spike empezó a sentir su estómago gorgotear, "Uh-oh, creo que estoy sintiendo algo."

"¡No apuntes en nuestra dirección!" grito Rainbow.

Spike se dio la vuelta y soltó un eructo que también lanzó una bola de fuego de su boca que incineró un objetivo. Spike tosió un poco de humo,

"Whoa. Eso estaba caliente."

"En serio." Fluttershy se estremeció.

-Bueno, al menos puede producir fuego. Applejack dijo a twilight.

-Sí, pero tendremos que enseñarle cómo usar su fuego sin tener que echar a perderlo. Twilight dijo.

A medida que se hacía tarde, Spike decidió caminar a casa. Mientras caminaba por una cuadra se dijo: "No puedo creer que tengo que volar y respirar el fuego. Este dragón es incluso mejor de lo que podría haber soñado. Y con las alas ahora puedo volar a la escuela. "él se rio alegremente, estaba tan atrapado en sentirse bien por el día,que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilado." De repente, fue golpeado con magia, haciéndole chocar contra el suelo, "Hey, ¿qué diablos?" levantó la vista y vio a Trixie con su traje de hechicera de antes y un pegaso antropomórfico con ella. Trixie sonrió y Spike pareció sorprendido al ver a su ex-novia, "Oh, mierda"


	5. la batalla de spike

Trixie y Descent siguieron flotando sobre Spike, mientras la hechicera hablaba: "¿Sorprendido de verme de nuevo?"

La mirada de asombro de Spike se convirtió en una mirada de ira y respondió: "Estoy furioso por tener que volver a mirarte, ¡perra!"

Trixie sonrió, "Ooh, es difícil no hacerlo. Tendré que recordar esa mirada cuando te mate de nuevo".

La mirada enojada de Spike creció, "¡No me mataras esta vez!"

Descent miró a Trixie, "¿Estuvo siempre tan firme cuando saliste con él ese día?"

"En realidad, fue mucho más tranquilo". Ella se rió.

"Ya veo. Bueno, tal vez puedo callarlo un poco". descent voló para atacar a Spike, solo para que el chico se moviera a un lado y evitase su ataque.

"Whoa, eso estuvo cerca". jadeó.

Descent se volvió mientras flotaba, "Tienes suerte, no muchos pueden esquivar mi ataque de esa manera".

"¿Quién se supone que eres?" -preguntó Spike.

"Soy Descent; una Pegaso sombra". él sonrió.

"¿Pegaso Sombra?" Spike se preguntó a sí mismo, hasta que sintió un soplo de aire y supo que Trixie estaba detrás de él listo para atacar.

Antes de que Trixie pudiera dispararle con magia, una vez más se corrió a un lado. Trixie frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué no mueres tan fácilmente como antes?"

Spike sonrió, "Porque no soy como antes". Se concentró y asumió su forma de dragón y soltó un rugido.

Trixie y Descent se sorprendieron, mientras Trixie hablaba: "De modo que es cierto, te has unido al rey dragón".

"Sí. Exactamente". Spike confirmado

"Bueno, no eres el único con una forma alternativa". Trixie dijo, mientras ella comenzaba a brillar y adoptaba la forma de un unicornio de antaño con su melena del mismo estilo que su cabello y una cola del mismo color, mientras que su abrigo era de color azul celeste.

A Spike le sorprendió esta sorpresa: "Bueno, eso fue inesperado".

"Veamos si el llamado dragón encarnado puede igualar contra un unicornio y un pegaso sombra". Descenso dijo, mientras él y Trixie se preparaban.

Spike se preparó y pensó: 'No sé si los puedo llevar a los dos, pero tengo que intentarlo'.

"¡Ataque!" grito Trixie, mientras ella y Descent atacaban.

"Es hora de dar un paseo". Spike dijo, mientras extendía sus alas y volaba.

Cuando los tres estaban en el aire, la batalla comenzó. Descent voló alrededor golpeando a Spike. Spike se defendió cruzando los brazos sobre su cuerpo para bloquear los golpes. Cuando Trixie trató de atacarlo con un rayo mágico, Spike voló hacia arriba para evitarlo.

"¡No nos puedes esquivar para siempre!" Descent grito

"¡Tienes razón debería atacarte a ti!" Spike dijo, mientras volaba atacando a Descent con sus propios puños.

Apareciendo cerca de ellos en el nivel del suelo estaba Twilight y las chicas que veían lo que sucedía, "Allí están". Fluttershy jadeó.

"Y ahí está Spike". Pinkie agregó.

Levantaron la vista y vieron que Spike y Descent peleaban, Spike aguantando cada golpe, mientras luchaban con Descent y esquivándolo a él y a Trixie.

"Tenemos que hacer algo". twilight dijo, ya que estaba preparada para entrar en la batalla, solo para que Applejack le pusiera una mano en el hombro y la detuviera.

"Espera, twilight. Veamos cómo lo hace".

"Applejack, enserio el necesita ayu..."

"De hecho, estoy de acuerdo". Rarity habló.

"¿Rarity?"

"el entreno todo un fin de semana. Creo que deberíamos ver los resultados".

"¿Pero contra esos dos?" –preguntó twilight.

"Oye, él tiene cosas que resolver con esa bruja, twilight", le recordó Rainbow, "que haga esto".

Twilight levantó la vista y vio que Spike parecía que no necesitara su ayuda por el momento, "Ok, pero sí parece que está a sus límites, entramos".

"de Acuerdo." Estaban de acuerdo, y se aseguraron de ocultarse de los tres hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

De vuelta en la pelea, Descent golpeó una vez más a Spike, quien estaba recibiendo los golpes, pero debido a su piel de dragón pudo soportarlos. Mientras el pegaso sombra luchaba, Spike recordaba la lección de Applejack: "Haz que tu oponente te entregue todo ... ¡Y cuando se cansen, quítatelos de enfrente!" lanzó un puñetazo al vientre de Descent haciendo que el pegaso sombra gima de dolor.

En el escondite, Applejack miró y sonrió mientras pensaba: "Esa es la manera, socio".

Trixie frunció el ceño a Spike, "¡Veamos si intentas eso en mí!" ella comenzó a bombardearlo con magia, y usó sus alas para volar evitando sus ataques.

Cuando Spike voló, recordó su entrenamiento con Rainbow y Fluttershy, "Usar el viento, puede guiarte por el aire". él usó la brisa para ayudarlo a guiarlo por el aire haciéndolo volar más rápido y maniobrar mejor.

Trixie se enojaba: "¡Quédate quieto para matarte!" ella desató más ataques mágicos.

"Claro que eso es lo que haré". Spike respondió con sarcasmo, mientras continuaba volando alrededor. Rainbow y Fluttershy lo vieron sintiendose orgullosas de cómo usó sus alas

Descent voló detrás de él a igual velocidad, y los dos lucharon en el aire. Descent habló: "Para un novato que acaba de convertirse en un dragón, eres sorprendentemente bueno".

"Gracias. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero no te conozco muy bien. Y francamente, no quiero saberlo". Lanzó un puñetazo a Descent que lo golpeaba hacia atrás causando que el perdiera el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó.

Trixie lo atacó por detrás y logró atraparlo con un ataque eléctrico, lo impactó. Las chicas parecían preocupadas, y Twilight quería ayudarlo, miro hacia arriba y solo vio a Spike y a Trixie gruñendo.

"¡Te haré pagar por matarme!" Él rugió y atacó a Trixie con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que la chica usó escudos mágicos para bloquear sus golpes. Cuando la ira de Spike se intensificó, sintió que su interior se calentaba y pensó: "Oh, hombre, mi estómago está ardiendo. Espera un minuto, mi fuego de dragón. Se está calentando ¡Ahora tengo la oportunidad de usarlo! Abrió la boca y comenzó a escupir bolas de fuego a Trixie, quien se sorprendió.

Una bola de fuego era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a su escudo mágico y hacer que se rompiera. Spike aprovechó la oportunidad y voló a "regalarle" un puñetazo a la cara. Trixie recibió el golpe y cayó en la parte superior del techo de un edificio.

Trixie alzó la vista, revelando su magullada mejilla, "¡Me golpeaste en la cara!" ella lloró. "Eso fue por engañarme", comento Spike, mientras un aura de fuego lo rodeaba, "¡Y esto es por matarme!" lanzó una ráfaga de fuego directamente a Trixie que estaba lista para recibir el golpe, solo para que Descent volara y recibiera el ataque.

Descent rodó por el techo, se veía quemado, mientras que Trixie se sorprendió: "Descent, ¿estás bien?"

"Oh, parezco una barbacoa". Bromeó, Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír ante su broma antes de ver a Spike aterrizando en el techo

"¡Te mataré y no dejaré rastro de ti esta vez!" Spike, que lucía desgastado por el combate y su enorme explosión de fuego, seguía fuerte, pero sabía que probablemente no duraría demasiado.

Cuando Trixie estaba lista para atacar, otra explosión de energía mágica fue disparada desde arriba. Trixie saltó a un lado, mientras ella y Spike miraban hacia arriba viendo a twilight y las chicas en forma de ponys antropomorfos aterrizando en la azotea protegiendo a Spike.

"Te metes con mi amigo y te metes con todos nosotros". Twilight la advirtió.

"Entonces respóndeme, Trixie," comento Rainbow, "¿Te sientes afortunado de repente?" Trixie sabía que ella era superada por siete, y sabía que tenía que sacar a Descent de ahí

"¡quizás!"Trixie Abrió rápidamente un portal mágico, agarró Descent y escapó a través de él.

"¡Sí, es mejor que corras!" grito Pinkie.

"¿Chicas?" Spike preguntó, las chicas miraron hacia atrás y lo vieron jadear por el uso excesivo de fuego.

"¡spike!"aclamaron, todos menos twilight se reunieron a su alrededor felicitándolo.

"¡Eso fue asombroso!" Rainbow vitoreaba.

"¿Has visto todo eso?" "Seguro que lo hiciste de maravilla ". Pinkie estaba haciendo ruidos para describir su pelea con Trixie y Descent.

"Estábamos preocupadas por si algo te sucedia". Dijo Fluttershy.

"lo atravesaste con ese golpe". Applejack se rió entre dientes.

"te veias absolutamente valiente". -dijo Rarity.

"Uh, gracias," dijo Spike, mientras se sonrojaba. Se dio cuenta de que Twilight se acercaba, "Oye, Twilight, ¿qué piensas de eso? ¿Eh? Estaba bastante bien, ¿no es así?"

Fue tomado por sorpresa, y Twilight lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo abrazó cerca mientras hundía su cabeza en su hombro. Las chicas también se sorprendieron de su movimiento. Spike podía oírla sollozar

"¿twilight?"

"Oh, Spike, estaba tan preocupada. Tenía miedo de que murieras de nuevo", lloró Twilight antes de mirar a spike con lágrimas en los ojos "Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado la próxima vez".

Spike, viendo lo preocupada que estaba por él, respondió: "Te lo prometo, twilight. Y lamento preocuparte". Twilight sonrió

"Debería haberte advertido que tuvieras más cuidado cuando volvieras a casa. Pero la próxima vez, lucharemos juntos. Y, Spike... Lo hiciste bien". Spike viendo a Twilight feliz por él, le devolvió la sonrisa

"Gracias, twilight " él comenzó a gemir de cansancio.

"¿spike?" –preguntó twilight.

"Me siento cansado. Creo que voy a…". Spike cayó hacia adelante, aterrizando en los pechos de twilight. Twilight lo mantuvo cerca y lo cambió de nuevo a su forma humana.

Las chicas se reunieron mientras Fluttershy preguntaba: "¿Qué pasa?"

twilight escuchó a Spike roncar ligeramente, "Está durmiendo".

"No puedo culparlo. Ha tenido un día bastante largo". Dijo Applejack.

"En serio." Rainbow estuvo de acuerdo.

"Deberíamos llevarlo a casa de inmediato". Rarity sugirió.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Spike permitiéndole usar sus pechos como almohadas. Ella voló lentamente en dirección a la casa de Spike, mientras Fluttershy tomaba la mano de Pinkie y volaba siguiendo a twilight, seguida por Rainbow que se aferraba a Applejack, y Rarity usaba su magia unicornio para levitarse atrás de ellos.

Llegaron a la casa de Spike y se dieron cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas, lo que significa que probablemente sus padres ya se habían ido a la cama. Rarity usó su magia para abrir la cerradura de la puerta del balcón de Spike. Entraron, y Twilight colocó a Spike en su cama, y usó su magia para ponerle su ropa de dormir. Fluttershy cubrió a Spike con las sábanas de su cama y enderezó la almohada para asegurarse de que era lo suficientemente cómodo.

Ella susurró: "Allá vamos, Spike".

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. Mañana será un día largo ", dijo Applejack.

" Estoy de acuerdo ", acordó Rarity. Cuando las chicas salieron de la habitación, Rarity miró hacia atrás al ver a Twilight mirando la forma dormida de Spike," ¿vienes, twilight? "

" ya voy "contestó, mientras Rarity seguía adelante con los demás.

Continuó mirando a Spike durmiendo y susurró:" No te preocupes, Spike. Prometí que te cuidaría bien. Y lo digo en serio ", se inclinó y le besó la frente," Nos vemos mañana". Caminó hacia el balcón y usó su magia para bloquear su puerta deslizante antes de volar.

Mientras tanto, en una guarida oscura, Trixie había terminado de usar su magia para sanar a descent

"¿Cómo estas ahora?", preguntó.

"Oh, mucho mejor. No sabía que el fuego de los dragones podía ser tan ardiente ", respondió.

"Tienes suerte de que hayas sobrevivido a ese ataque. ¿Aunque por qué no dejaste que me diera?

¿Crees que me volví un heroe? "

"Oye, con esa mirada chamuscada no te puedo tomar enserio. "Se rieron entre dientes.

De repente sintieron una sombra sobre ellos y vieron a alguien acercarse. Era un pony antropomorfo como Celestia o twilight, con un abrigo negro y una armadura azul. Los dos estaban asustados cuando escucharon

"¡Así que no solo no mataste al chico otra vez, sino que te pateo el culo!" Bramó ella.

"M. Nightmare, por favor." Suplicó Trixie.

"Él tuvo suerte ese momento. Luego... "Descent fue cortado por su superior

" ¡Silencio, descent! Te advertí que habría consecuencias si me fallabas ", comenzó a decir, mientras los dos parecían asustados, hasta que terminó

"Afortunadamente para ti, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tu fracaso. Considérense afortunados"

Ella se alejó, dejando a los dos agradecidos y aliviados. Nightmare atravesó un pasillo que contenía capsulas con criaturas monstruosas rugiendo y gruñendo mientras mordían las barras de sus celdas. Nightmare caminó a través de él sin pestañear ni parpadear antes de entrar otra habitación que contenía un trono. Se sentó en él y su cuerno brillaba y proyectaba tres pantallas con tres figuras envueltas en la oscuridad. Lo que se notaba de ellas era que tenía un cuernos en similares a una guirnalda, una con un cuerno curvado y el tercero tenía dos largos cuernos.

"nightmare, me alegro de que pudieras hacer la reunión esta noche" dijo una voz femenina.

"¿Qué tienes que decirme?", preguntó el de los dos cuernos.

"Me temo que hemos llegado a un problema. El rey dragón ha vuelto a nacer". Comentó nightmare.

"¿Qué? ", Preguntaron en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo es posible? "Preguntó la que tenía el cuerno curvo."

" El niño que mi aprendiz tenía que eliminar tiene potencial para que renaciera con el poder del dragón"

"¡Esto es inaceptable! "Grito la de los dos cuernos.

"Oh, baja la ira, Tirek, o te volverás más rojo de lo que eres naturalmente ", dijo la mujer.

El del cuerno curvo, dijo: "Esto es un problema. Si el rey dragón ya ha renacido dentro de alguien, entonces será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que despierte todo su poder. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra. "

"Me ocuparé de eso". Nightmare les aseguró.

"Muy bien, Nightmare. Te lo dejaremos. Pero recuerda, si no puedes manejar la tarea, tendremos que despedir a un miembro". La conocida como Tirek la advirtió.

Nightmare frunció el ceño ante su amenaza, pero respondió:" Entendido "

Ella terminó su transmisión y levantó un cartel azul, y Una bola de cristal que se ve a Twilight y a sus amigas en ella, "No dejaré que las chicas se interpongan en mi camino. Uno por uno, todos caerán".

* * *

 **creo que tengo uno que otro error, iré mirando y lo arreglare**

 **aristi fuera...**


	6. Cuento de una pesadilla

El lunes llegó, y Spike se dirigía a la puerta camino a la escuela. Mientras caminaba, pensó para sí mismo: "Hombre, este ha sido un fin de semana agotador. Solo espero tener la oportunidad de relajarme realmente este fin de semana. Aunque ahora que soy parte de un mundo de magia y ponis, no creo que eso vaya a suceder".

"¡spike!" una voz llamó.

Spike se detuvo y miró a Twilight y las chicas que venían, "¿Chicas?" pregunto mientras se detenían frente a él.

"¿Y cómo estás esta mañana, cariño?" Rarity saludó dulcemente.

"bien, creo". Spike les dijo.

"queríamos ir caminando a la escuela contigo", Fluttershy comenzó de manera positiva, antes de actuar tímidamente, " si no te importa".

"Oh, no hay problema". Él respondió honestamente.

"¡Entonces vamos!" Pinkie aplaudió, mientras el grupo caminaba juntos.

"¿Cómo dormiste anoche?" Applejack preguntó.

"Oh, dormí como un oso en hibernación". Spike respondió.

Twilight sonrió, "Estoy feliz. Después del fiasco por el que pasaste anoche merecías un descanso".

"Solo espero no tener noticias de Trixie y Descent por un tiempo". Spike esperaba.

"Relájate, amigo", dijo Rainbow, mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo, "si esos dos regresan, los golpearemos tanto que vivirán en un hospital por el resto de sus vidas".

"ok?" Spike, respondió que no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando llegaron afuera de la escuela, todos los estudiantes que estaban afuera vieron que se les acercaban, sin duda se sorprendieron. Lo que les sorprendió fue el hecho de que Spike estaba con seis chicas mayores, pero seis de las chicas más populares en la escuela.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esto no es real!" un chico dijo con incredulidad.

"hiso sus tareas o les habrá pagado". Otro chico dijo.

Una chica parecía tan sorprendida, "¿Se supone que él es genial ahora?

"Sí, y creo que está funcionando". Otra chica lloró con incredulidad.

Mientras las seis chicas caminaban casualmente entre todos los estudiantes confundidos, Spike se sintió incómodo y pensó para sí mismo: "Genial. Que los chismes comiencen. Bueno, esto es de esperar cuando salgas con seis de las chicas más atractivas de la escuela.

Twilight y los demás se volvieron hacia Spike, mientras la chica inteligente hablaba: "Pasaremos después de la escuela para recogerte, Spike".

"Así que no te vayas solo, ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó Applejack.

"De acuerdo." él respondió.

Así que los seis entraron a la escuela y Spike se quedó solo, hasta que dos voces familiares gritaron: "¡SPIKE!"

Spike miró hacia atrás y vio Snips y Snails corriendo hacia él, antes de detenerse. Spike habló, "Oigan, chicos,"

"¡Qué ocurre con ellas!" Snips llamó mientras señalaba a las seis chicas mayores que acababan de marcharse.

"¿Quieres contarnos la historia, hombre?"snails exigió.

"Sí, ¿y qué fue eso del viernes cuando dejaste la clase?" las miradas se clavaron en Spike, mientras el chico retrocedía.

"Amigo, espacio personal," comentó Spike, "y bueno, Twilight Sparkle me enganchó con ella y su grupo de amigas".

"¡¿QUÉ?!" los dos lloraron.

"¡No puedes hablar en serio!"snails lloro.

"¡No es justo! ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?"snips exigió.

"Se suponía que íbamos a tener chicas sexys juntos, ¡pero ahora nos dejaste en el polvo!"snails agrego.

"Oye, no puedo evitarlo si tengo suerte antes que ustedes". Spike respondió.

"Solo dínos una cosa", suplicó Snips, "¿es como lo soñamos?"

Spike susurró: "En realidad, aún no he llegado allí. Pero mi amiguito está esperando la señal". Él mintió solo para jugar con sus mentes.

"¡NO!" Snips y Snails lloraron desesperados una vez más.

Cuando el día llegó a su fin, Spike estaba esperando en el aula hablando con Snips y Snails, hasta que vieron a Applejack entrar a la habitación. La mayoría de los estudiantes fueron intimidados por la chica. Spike al ver que Applejack tenía ese efecto en prácticamente todos los estudiantes, no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

Applejack vio a Spike, y habló, "Oye, terroncito de azúcar. Vamos".

"¡ya voy!" Spike respondió, y se volvió hacia sus dos amigos, "los vere más tarde". Se levantó y fue hacia Applejack y se fue, mientras la clase miraba con envidia y confusión.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Applejack habló, "Espero no haberte avergonzado allí".

"¿Me avergüenzas? Es más, me has hecho sentir popular". Spike admitió.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. Quiero decir que no todos los días un estudiante de segundo año deja la clase con una chica mayor. Especialmente una tan alta como tú", Spike se dio cuenta de cómo salieron sus palabras, "Quiero decir, no es que tenga un problema con las chicas altas. ¡Me gusta la altura! No digo que no me gustan las chicas más bajas. Y probablemente me estoy avergonzando".

Applejack sonrió como conteniendo una risa, y finalmente soltó su risa, para la confusión de Spike, "Oh, eres casi tan divertida como Pinkie".

"Estoy bién, gracias." ella sonrió tímidamente.

Applejack echó su sombrero hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo, "Tú también eres lindo".

Spike se sonrojó ante su reclamo y trató de esconder su rostro de ella, pero no tuvo éxito.

Pensó para sí mismo: "¿Me está tomando el pelo, o lo dice en serio? De cualquier manera, para ser llamado así de una chica sexy es uno de los mejores elogios que pude obtener ". Él sonrió.

En el edificio del club, Spike y Applejack entraron a la sala principal para ver a Twilight en su escritorio mirando notas mientras usaban un par de lentes para leer, Rarity leyendo un libro en uno de los sofás, Rainbow en el otro sofá lanzando una pelota de fútbol, Fluttershy Estaba leyendo un libro sobre animales, y Pinkie entró haciendo girar una bandeja llena de cupcakes y jugo.

"Estamos aquí, Twi". Applejack saludó. "Applejack, Spike, bienvenidos". Twilight les dio la bienvenida.

"justo a tiempo para los pastelillos". Pinkie dijo, mientras señalaba hacia la bandeja.

Spike tomo uno y se lo comió.

"Entonces, Spike, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" Rainbow preguntó, mientras continuaba lanzando una pelota de fútbol. "Bueno, molesto. Muchos de los estudiantes en clase me estaban molestando sobre lo que pasó el viernes después de clase"

"¿Y qué les dijiste?" Twilight preguntó.

Spike viendo cómo Twilight quería saber qué decía, le respondió: "les dije que querías que te ayudara con una tarea que estabas haciendo".

Twilight sonrió, "Bien. Es importante no dejar que ninguno de los estudiantes sepa lo que hacemos después de clases".

"Lo sé. No voy a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Snips y Snails". Spike prometió.

"Entiendo que no siempre es fácil ocultar tus huellas y tener que mentirle a los que están cerca de ti". Twilight comentó.

"Sí. Todos hemos tenido que mentirle a nuestros amigos y familiares solo para mantenerlos a salvo". Fluttershy explicó.

"No soy de las que mienten, pero en este caso tengo que hacer una excepción". Applejack añadido.

"Bien. Entonces, ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?" Spike preguntó, hasta que la Directora Celestia entró a la habitación.

"Oh, bueno. Todos ustedes están aquí". Ella empezó.

"Estábamos esperando por ti, princesa". Dijo Twilight.

"Tuve que terminar algunas cosas", comentó Celestia, mientras se sentaba frente a las chicas y Spike.

Se volvió hacia el chico y habló: "Spike, Twilight me informó de tu encuentro con Trixie anoche, y esta vez ella no estaba sola".

"No. Tenía a este tipo pegaso con su nombre Descent". Spike explicó.

"Ese pegaso no era un Pegaso ordinario". Celestia lo advirtió.

"¿Él no lo era?" Celestia negó con la cabeza

"Era un Shadow Bolt".

"¿Shadow Bolt?" Spike se preguntó.

"Sí. Un pony corrompido por la oscuridad.

Y si un Shadow Bolt está involucrado en este asunto, no puedo pensar en nadie más que haya estado detrás de tu muerte".

"¿Quién?" el chico preguntó, ya que las chicas también tenían curiosidad.

Celestia suspiró, "Nightmare Moon".

"¿nightmare moon?" todos menos Twilight preguntaron.

"Sí. Temía que este día finalmente llegara". Ella dijo tristemente.

"Así que no era un viejo cuento de ponis después de todo". Twilight se dio cuenta.

"Me temo que no." Celestia confirmo

"Directora, oh, quiero decir,Princesa. ¿Quién es Nightmare Moon?" Preguntó Spike, ya que los otros cinco también tenían curiosidad.

Celestia, viendo que tenía algo que explicar, les contó la historia. "Esto es algo que ocurrió hace mil años en el mundo natal mío y de twilight, Equestria. Yo y mi hermana menor, la Princesa Luna, gobernamos sobre la tierra lado a lado manteniendo el orden del día y la noche allí".

Spike estaba confundido, hasta que miró a Twilight quien lo aclaró, "la Princesa Celestia tiene el poder de levantar y bajar el sol en Equestria". Spike se sorprendió por esta revelación, pero no dijo nada y escuchó a la directora / princesa.

"Luna y yo gobernábamos juntos en armonía, pero lo que no noté fue que mi hermana se sentía rechazada y olvidada por nuestros sujetos por mí. Fue debido al hecho de que los ponis parecían adorar y divertirse durante el día, pero cuando el sol se ponía y Luna levantaba la luna, todo lo que hacían era dormir. La amargura de Luna por este tratamiento finalmente se convirtió en celos, y una noche se negó a bajar la luna. Intenté ayudarla a razonar, pero ella estaba demasiado enojada y llena de furia para ser persuadida. Esa ira y odio encendieron la oscuridad dentro de su corazón y la transformaron en nightmare moon. Luché contra ella, suplicándole que cesara su locura, pero no tuve éxito. Lo único que podía hacer era usar los elementos de la armonía para desterrarla a la luna". Spike se sorprendió

"¿La desterraste a la luna?"

"Como dije, no tuve éxito en tratar de razonar con ella. Y no pude obligarme a matarla". A Spike le entristeció haber escuchado la historia de Celestia, mientras que Pinkie y Fluttershy se estaban abrazando para consolarse mientras sollozaban.

Rarity habló, "Pero Princesa si Nightmare Moon estaba detrás de esos ataques a Spike, eso significaría..."

"Sí. Nightmare Moon ha regresado y a este mundo, por si fuera poco".

"¿Alguna idea de por qué ella me quería muerto?" Spike preguntó.

"Tengo mis corazonadas, ella también sabía de antemano que eras compatible con los dragones del rubí fuego. Y quería que te eliminaran para que cualquier posibilidad de volver a despertar al Rey Dragón se redujera".

"¿Entonces ella sabía antes que ninguno de ustedes que era un posible candidato para el rubí de fuego?" les preguntó a las chicas, que estaban igual de sorprendidas.

"Ella estaba un paso adelante de nosotros". Twilight dijo preocupada.

"de Suerte, te diste cuenta de Spike ese día, Twilight. "Rarity dijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? "Preguntó Applejack.

" Si Nightmare ha estado detrás de estos ataques a Spike, debes ser muy cauteloso a partir de ahora ". Twilight lo tomaba en serio

Y celestia habló, "Pero no tan cauteloso, tampoco para decir que no puedes confiar en nadie ni en nada." Twilight sintió vergüenza de que esas palabras fueran dirigidas a ella.

Celestia se volvió hacia Spike, "Y especialmente quiero que tengas más cuidado, Spike. A pesar de tu entrenamiento y tu victoria anoche, todavía estás aprendiendo y eres un objetivo fácil. "

"Entiendo. "Respondió.

Celestia sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Levantó la vista mientras hablaba," Recuerda, Spike, no estás solo en este asunto". Spike miró a su alrededor al ver a las chicas sonrientes y asintió con la cabeza.

Spike sonrió, y dijo:" Gracias, chicas"

Pronto, las chicas se estaban despidiendo, y Spike estaba a punto ir hasta que Twilight habló, "Um, Spike?" Spike le devolvió la mirada

"¿Sí?"

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte a mí para ir a comer algo."

"¿comer algo, quieres decir una cita?"Preguntó Spike, sintiéndose esperanzado.

Twilight sonrió," Sí. Piénsalo así. "

"Claro "respondió Spike.

"Bien. Entonces vámonos. "

"¿Qué, quieres decir ahora? "

"Por supuesto. "

"¿No deberíamos cambiarnos esta ropa a algo más formal? "

"Podríamos, pero creo que va a estar bien, "Twilight dijo, mientras tomaba su mano, "¡Vamos!" soltó una risita, mientras una sensación recorrio el cuerpo de spike mientras que trataba de mantener el ritmo con ella.

"Ella está sosteniendo mi mano. Y se siente tan suave". Spike pensó, mientras se sonrojaba.

Los dos se dirigieron a la ciudad donde tomaron un bocado en la cafetería local de comida rápida. Los dos disfrutaron de su comida y compartieron algunas risas. Su cita los llevó a hacer compras en la ventana y probarse ropa. En el centro comercial. Spike se estaba divirtiendo como lo hiso con Trixie. Y notó que Twilight la estaba pasando bien, lo que lo hacía sentir más feliz. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de terminar, Spike habló viendo qué la tarde estaba llegando

"Supongo que deberíamos regresar ahora, ¿eh?" Twilight dijo

"Todavía no, Spike. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. "

"¿Qué pasa? "

Twilight miró a su alrededor y viendo si no había nadie a la vista

" Tenemos que ir porvolando". Ella activó su elemento de la armonía y solo sus alas emergieron de su espalda.

Spike estaba confundido por esto, "¿Puedes obtener tus alas de poni sin transformarte por completo?"

"Puedes hacer lo mismo con tus poderes de dragón" respondió ella.

Spike intrigado se concentró y habló: "Alas del dragón".

De repente brotando de su espalda sus alas de dragón. Estaba sorprendido

"Wow, esto es genial. Soy yo con alas de dragón. "

"vámonos. "Dijo Twilight, mientras agitaba sus alas y ascender al aire con Spike siguiéndola.

Volaban a través del cielo nocturno por encima de los edificios riendo, como si estuvieran literalmente en la cima del mundo y nunca se cayeran. Eventualmente estaban sentados en la repisa de un alto rascacielos dándoles una vista de toda la ciudad.

"Wow", dijo Spike, al ver que las luces iluminaban la ciudad. "twilight es hermoso aquí."

"Vengo aquí todas las noches." Twilight respondió.

"¿Sola?" se preguntó Spike.

"A veces, y algunas veces llevo a las chicas conmigo. Pero sobre todo vengo aquí para pensar. "

"¿Sobre qué? "

"Solo cosas. En su mayoría, se trata de acontecimientos que han sucedido recientemente. "

"¿Cómo mi muerte y mi reciente ataque? "Spike adivinó.

"Sí. Como esos " Admitió. "Spike, ¿te arrepientes de conocerme?" Spike la miró al ver que ella quería la verdad

"lo admito, nunca esperé que me mataran y renaciera con el poder de un dragón. Pero si no fuera por ti, me habría quedado muerto. Y aún no estoy listo para morir. Y si no me revives en un dragón, no tendré estas fantásticas alas, o este poder de fuego tampoco. Si bien los peligros de lo que me espera son algo que no estoy esperando, pero contigo a mi lado no tengo nada que temer" Twilight se sorprendió por su respuesta

"Spike ".

"Así que No creo que revivirme como un dragón fuera algo malo. Hiciste lo correcto y salvaste mi vida. Por eso te estoy eternamente agradecido, Twilight "

Twilight sonrió, mientras una lágrima se formaba en su ojo

"Oh, Spike" se inclinó y lo abrazó," Gracias "Susurró.

Spike se sorprendió de ella reacción, pero sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y respondió

"De nada"

Los dos se levantaron, y Spike sonrió, "¡twilight, piensa rápido!" agarró su muñeca y saltó del edificio llevándose a twilight con él. Mientras caían, Twilight estaba gritando, y Spike estaba vitoreando. Finalmente, los dos se agacharon la cabeza antes de detenerse y volaron por el cielo como antes. Twilight lo regañó

"¡Spike, idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! "

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Además, eso fue divertido ¿no? ", Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Twilight lo miró, pero se desvaneció en una sonrisa," Sí, fue divertido"

"¿Ves? Ahora vamos, disfrutemos"

Los dos volaron más allá de las nubes y se divirtieron mucho volando. Los dos volaron por el cielo realizando todo tipo de maniobras aéreas como un ballet aéreo. Pasaron volando junto a una bandada de gansos, y graznaron al verlos. Los dos se congelaron en el aire, y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Se detuvieron y continuaron volando por el cielo riéndose de la diversión que estaban teniendo. Los dos volaron a la casa de Spike, y aterrizaron en el balcón de su habitación. Twilight usó su magia para abrir su puerta corrediza de vidrio

Y Spike habló "Buenas noches, Twilight"

"Buenas noches, Spike. Te veré en la mañana". Ella respondio.

Spike estaba a punto de entrar, solo para ser retraído por Twilight y de repente se encontró besuqueándose los labios con Twilight. La cara de Spike se sonrojó hasta que se apagó y él cerró los ojos saboreando la dulce sensación de sus labios contra los suyos. Cuando se separaron, Spike se quedó atónito por lo que acaba de pasar, mientras Twilight sonreía y preguntaba

"¿Supongo que fue tu primer beso?" Spike solo pudo asentir en respuesta.

Twilight soltó una risita ante su respuesta, y habló, "Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Fue el mío también".

Spike se sorprendió al oír eso, y dijo: "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo fue? Espero no haberlo estropeado".

"En realidad, fue perfecto". Ella respondió.

"¿enserio?"

"Sí. Gracias, Spike. Te veré mañana". Extendió sus alas y voló hacia la noche.

Spike se quedó allí en su balcón todavía sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, antes de lanzar su puño en el aire vitoreando, "¡ME ENCANTA ESTE LUGAR!"

* * *

 **bueno, me demore mas de lo normal haciendo esta parte, y esperen otros 70 capitulos T-T**

 **la idea es no dejar este proyecto, pero si llego a un punto que no me queda tiempo para continuar, lamentablemente lo dejare,y esperemos que eso no pase**

 **o tambien se podria que me demorara aun mas trayendo cada parte, bueno ya arreglare eso**

 **Aristi fuera...**


	7. Bondad y coraje

A la mañana, Spike se despertó y se estaba preparando para la escuela. Después de salir de su casa, dobló la esquina y habló solo.

"Creo que tomaré el atajo hoy". Se concentró y sus alas de dragón salieron de su espalda. Los agitó un poco antes de despegar hacia el cielo.

Voló por el cielo en su camino a la escuela. Vio que estaba justo encima de la escuela, "Acercándose al destino. Prepárese para el aterrizaje", aterrizó con seguridad fuera de la escuela en una esquina, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera tocar tierra, "Hombre, no ha estado mal".

"Sí, para un aviador novato". Vino una voz desde atrás.

Spike saltó y se giró para ver a Rainbow Dash, "¡Rainbow! Uh, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?"

"Antes de que incluso aterrizaras".

Spike miró alrededor con preocupación, "¿Alguien más me vio?"

"No te preocupes, era solo yo". Ella le aseguró, y Spike suspiró aliviado, "Pero no te culpo por volar aquí. Desde que obtuve mis alas hice lo mismo. Pero solo porque ahora tienes alas no deberías depender únicamente de ellas".

"¿Hablando desde la experiencia?"

"Sí. Todavía tengo mi reputación como atleta profesional aquí. Así que tengo que mantener mis piernas en forma perfecta. Además, Twilight me dijo que habría momentos en que mis alas se volverían inutilizables".

"¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación como esa?" Spike preguntó.

"Una vez. Pero eso es para otro momento".

"Bien, te veo más tarde". Dijo Spike, mientras los dos iban al edificio para llegar a clase.

Cuando Spike fue hacia su clase, la escena se alejó, revelando que Nightmare Moon estaba mirando a Spike a través de su bola de cristal.

"Tengo que encontrar una manera de eliminar ese dragón de esta historia ", se levantó y comenzó a pasearse mientras pensaba. De repente se detuvo y sonrió, "Oh, ya lo tengo". Ella rió disimuladamente.

De vuelta en la escuela, Spike estaba con sus amigos corriendo en clase de atletismo, tratando de adelantarse, "¡Vamos, imbéciles! Si podemos irnos al frente, piensen cómo se sentirán las damas". snails comento.

"Las mujeres aman a un tipo que es atlético". Snips agregó, ya que parecía que estaba sudando de manera exagerada.

"Es mejor que puedas terminar las vueltas antes de desmayarte". Spike advirtió a Snips que continuaba corriendo independientemente de lo mucho que se estaba exigiendo a sí mismo.

Después de correr todas vueltas, los tres estaban tirados en el campo de la pista jadeando, "Creo que rebaje alrededor de diez libras". Snips comenzó.

"Tengo ampollas en las ampollas". Snails jadeaba

Spike pensó para sí mismo: "Si crees que esto fue agotador, trata de pasar por el entrenamiento de fin de semana que aguanté".

Después de clase era la hora del almuerzo, y los estudiantes se estaban reuniendo en la cafetería para disfrutar de su almuerzo. Spike y sus muchachos estaban sentados en su mesa.

"Oh, sí, esto es exactamente lo que necesito". Snails dijo, mientras tomaba un bocado de su emparedado.

Spike disfrutó su almuerzo, pero en realidad estaba pensando en Twilight. Recordó el beso que le dio la noche anterior, y comenzó a sonrojarse por lo bien que sus labios se sentían contra los suyos.

"¡Oye, Spike!" Llamaron Snips y Snails, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"

"Has estado espaciando otra vez. ¿Estás pensando en Twilight Sparkle?"snails pregunto.

"¿Por qué preguntarías eso?"

"Desde ese día la has visto y ella vino a la clase para verte, hay cosas sospechosas entre ustedes dos". Snips explicó.

"Honestamente, no es lo que piensas". Spike explicó, solo para repentinamente poner una mano sobre su hombro.

"Tarde, Spike".

Spike gritó antes de mirar hacia arriba y vio a Twilight de pie a su lado, "Oh, Twilight. No te vi allí. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo quería decirte que hoy no habrá reunión después de la escuela".

"No habrá?"

"No. Algunas cosas salieron a la luz, y necesito discutirlo con la directora".

"Ok. ¿Entonces creo que te veré por aquí?"

"Nos vemos." Twilight sonrió y se fue.

Spike miró hacia atrás al ver la expresión de enfado en las caras de sus amigos, "Chicos, por favor no me miren de esa manera". Spike gritó, cuando los dos saltaron y procedieron a vencer cualquier información oculta de él. Twilight miró hacia atrás y vio a Spike ser interrogado y sonrió, antes de continuar.

Después de la escuela, Spike caminó fuera del edificio y justo cuando estaba a punto de activar sus alas, recordó lo que Rainbow le dijo esta mañana, "Tal vez solo caminaré". Y con eso comenzó a caminar a casa.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, pasando por una tienda de mascotas, miró por la ventana viendo a Fluttershy cuidando a algunos animales.

"Fluttershy?" se preguntó, cuando decidió aparecer. Al entrar al lugar, habló: "Hola, Fluttershy".

Fluttershy oyó su nombre, levantó la vista y vio a Spike, "Oh, Spike. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Estaba pasando por aquí y te vi aquí por la ventana. Entonces, ¿es aquí donde vas a trabajar?" miró a su alrededor.

"Bueno, es trabajo voluntario. Me encanta cuidar a los animales aquí, y espero ayudar a encontrarles a la mayoría de ellos un buen hogar". Ella dijo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un cachorro.

"¿Estás sola aquí?" Preguntó Spike, mientras levantaba un cachorro para sostenerlo.

"Solo por hoy. Pero no me importa". Fluttershy respondió.

"Bien, no estoy haciendo nada ahora mismo. ¿Algo con lo que pueda ayudar? "Se ofreció.

Fluttershy hizo una doble impresión," ¿De verdad quieres ayudar? "

"Claro. Después de todo, somos amigos, ¿verdad? "Fluttershy sonrió

"Por supuesto" Y con eso Fluttershy enumeró algunas cosas con las que necesitaba ayuda. Spike ayudó a Fluttershy a limpiar jaulas, alimentar a los animales y cepillar algunos de ellos. Todo estaba hecho, los dos estaban en el salón tomando un descanso. Fluttershy estaba tomando una botella de agua, y Spike estaba tomando un refresco. El chico habló, "¿Fluttershy?"

"¿Hm?"

"Me preguntaba, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Ser parte del círculo mágico de twilight? "

Fluttershy oyéndolo preguntar, sabía que él tenía que saber cómo cada uno de ellos se convirtió en lo que eran hoy debidos a twilight.

Suspiró "Bueno, esto fue hace bastante tiempo cuando era un estudiante de primer año. Estoy segura de que has notado que soy una chica bastante tímida. Todo lo que tenía eran mis amigos animales. Y debido a mi naturaleza tímida, muchos otros me trataron como un cachorro. Casi me sentí como si no tuviera esperanza de vivir. Pero mi madre siempre me dijo 'Ten valor y sé amable, Fluttershy. Te verá a través de todas las pruebas que la vida tiene para ofrecer'" Spike quedó asombrado por sus palabras, mientras continuaba

"Un día estaba caminando y vi a Twilight, Pinkie y Rarity en media pelea. Acababan de atraparlas luchando contra un monstruo suelto en el parque. Derrotaron al monstruo, pero Twilight tuvo algunos rasguños en su pierna y brazo. Superé mi miedo a lo que acaba de pasar y la vendé. Mi acto de bondad fue lo que activó el elemento de bondad y se unió a mí. Y como puedes ver, cuán involucrada he estado con ellos desde entonces. "

"Esa es una historia hermosa. "Dijo Spike con una sonrisa. Fluttershy sonrió

"Gracias. Y si una chica tímida como yo puede encajar con el resto de las chicas, sé que tú también puedes"

"Gracias, Fluttershy. Realmente necesito ese impulso de confianza. "

Los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Es un placer, Spike. "

Spike pensó para sí mismo, 'Fluttershy puede ser tímida, pero ella es muy amable y adorable, y… bueno un poco sexy. 'miró ligeramente hacia abajo para obtener una buena vista de los pechos de fluttershy.

De vuelta en la guarida de Nightmare Moon, la princesa oscura estaba esperando hasta que un solo rayo de sombra entró

"Has vuelto. ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? "

"Todo el camino desde Everfree, majestad ", respondió, mientras unos pocos pernos de sombra entraban mientras arrastraba una mantícora atada con cadenas. Aunque la criatura luchaba por liberarse, el pegaso oscuro mantuvo su agarre mientras lo arrastraban hacia Nightmare.

"Excelente", dijo Nightmare, mientras se acercaba a la criatura que luchaba

"Harás lo que te pida". Tendió su mano para crear una espina infundida con su magia y la insertó en La manticora que dejó de agitarse y se mantuvo obediente, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con un tono oscuro.

" Buena mantícora ", le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

"Ahora tengo un trabajo especial para ti " gruñó la mantícora.

Mientras tanto, Spike y Fluttershy estaban caminando, mientras la chica hablaba,

"Gracias por llevarme a casa, Spike. Realmente lo aprecio. "

"No hay problema. Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que Twilight tuvo que discutir con la directora Celestia? "

"Temo que no. Cada vez que la Princesa ve a Twilight personalmente, es para asuntos más grandes que nosotros. "

"¿Más grande que nosotros? "Preguntó Spike preocupado.

Fluttershy sabiendo que Spike comenzó a ponerse nervioso habló

"Pero estoy segura de que no es nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos. " dijo con la esperanza de calmar a Spike.

Spike la miró " Probablemente tengas razón " Continuaron caminando mientras un par de ojos brillaban en un arbusto cercano mientras los miraban. Fluttershy De repente se detuvo, cuando Spike la miró

"¿Algo está mal?"

"Spike, no estamos solos aquí."

"¿Nos están vigilando?"

"Sí. Justo sobre... allí. "Fluttershy hizo un gesto hacia un arbusto. De repente, saltó fuera la mantícora. Los dos estaban asustados, pero Spike tuvo que actuar rápido

"¡Fluttershy, abajo! " La abordó contra el suelo, mientras la manticora saltó sobre ellos. Observaron cómo la criatura aterrizaba y se volvía para mirarlos.

Spike se levantó y dijo: "¿Qué demonios es esa cosa ?!"

"Es una mantícora", respondió Fluttershy, "Una bestia que es parte león, escorpión Y murciélago, Pero esto no tiene sentido, son en su mayoría nativos del bosque de everfree en Equestria. "

"Entonces, ¿cómo llegó? ", Preguntó Spike.

"No sé ". Los dos vieron que la mantícora estaba a punto de volver a ellos,

"sé una cosa con certeza, necesitamos derrotarla." Fluttershy asintió, mientras ella activaba su elemento de armonía y se transformaba, mientras que Spike asumía su forma de dragón. La mantícora atacaba intentando deslizar una pata hacia ellos, pero saltaron hacia atrás. Spike habló,

"Muy bien, bola de pelo. Voy a darte un regalo "escupió fuego a la bestia.

La bestia no esquivo las bolas de fuego, pero se sacudió y atacó a Spike, mientras el dragón golpeaba sus patas con sus garras.

"¡Spike, muévete! " Gritó Fluttershy.

Spike saltó, mientras Fluttershy soltaba una ráfaga de viento golpeaando a su enemigo y lo derribaba en un árbol. Cuando la criatura se levantó, Spike habló

".Hombre, esa cosa no sabe cuándo renunciar. "

"No creo que los dos solos podamos derribarla. "Fluttershy temió.

"Entonces es una suerte que estemos aquí. " Los dos miraron hacia atrás y vio al resto de las chicas transformadas y listas para pelear.

"¿Están bien?" Twilight preguntó.

"Estamos bien." confirmó Spike.

"Está bien. ¡Vamos a engatusar a este gatito! "Dijo Applejack, mientras el grupo entraba en batalla.

Twilight estaba atacando a la mantícora con su magia, y la criatura respondió haciendo girar su cola de escorpión hacia ella.

"¡twilight, cuidado! ", Gritó Spike

"Gracias, Spike". Ella voló, mientras Rainbow soltaba un trueno en la mantícora y Pinkie lanzaba fragmentos de hielo sobre él.

Mientras el grupo seguía lanzando sus ataques contra la mantícora, Fluttershy entrecerró los ojos al verla criatura, y vio la espina.

Ella jadeó y dijo: "Chicas, agarren la mantícora". Rarity y Applejack asintieron, mientras Rarity manipulaba la tierra y el suelo se tragaba las patas traseras de la mantícora, mientras que Applejack manipulaba vigas de madera del suelo que inmovilizaron a la criatura.

"Bien, ¿y ahora qué?" preguntó Rarity.

Fluttershy se acercó a la manticora que luchaba, mientras Spike estaba preocupado

"Fluttershy, ¿qué estás haciendo?!" Pinkie lo calló

"no te preocupes, Spike. Fluttershy sabe lo que está haciendo. "

"¿Ella lo sabe?"Rainbow asintió

"Cuando se trata de las bestias más feroces, Fluttershy sabe qué hacer " Fluttershy se acercó a la mantícora gruñona y tocó su cabeza haciendo que se volviera más dócil, Ella levantó la pata y vio la espina

"No te preocupes. Me ocuparé de eso" Agarró la espina y concentró su elemento de magia de armonía en él y lo sacó.

Los ojos de la manticora perdieron el tono oscuro y comenzo a calmarse. Los otros notaron esto y Twilight habló

"Esa espina Lo estaba volviendo loco" Fluttershy miró la espina y vio que se disolvía en la nada. Luego hizo un gesto a Rarity y Applejack para que la soltaran. Los dos liberaron a la criatura de sus ataduras y se levantó y entornó los ojos en Fluttershy.

Vio a la criatura lamer alegremente a Fluttershy. La chica se rió,

"De nada. Ahora estoy segura de que debes estar preocupado por estar lejos de casa " dice ella.

Twilight abrió un portal mágico " Ahora corre y no te metas en problemas".

La mantícora se apresuró y atravesó el portal antes de que se cerrara. Las chicas y Spike se acercaron a Fluttershy, ya que todos se volvieron humanos otra vez.

Spike fue el primero en hablar

"¡Fluttershy fue increíble!"

"Oh, no fue nada", dijo Fluttershy tímidamente, mientras se encrespaba el pelo con el dedo.

"asi se hace, terroncito", respondió Applejack.

"Diré que sí. Mostraste a esa mantícora quién era el jefe " Dijo Rainbow sintiéndose orgullosa.

" Lo hiciste genial, Fluttershy, " comentó Twilight, " Y a tu también, Spike. "

"Gracias, Twilight. " Respondieron los dos.

Fluttershy miró a Spike "Spike, quiero agradecerte por estar aquí para luchar a mi lado."

"Oye, no hay problema. Si alguien me necesita, estaré allí para ellos" Spike respondió, y de repente recibió un gran abrazo de Fluttershy.

"Sé que lo harás. " Respondió, mientras lo abrazaba.

Spike pensó mientras Fluttershy continuaba abrazándolo. "Oh, amigo. Estar tan cerca de los pechos de Fluttershy se siente tan increíble".

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas por la audacia de Fluttershy, mientras que Twilight no pudo evitar verse celosa. Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Nightmare

Nightmare Moon había recibido la noticia de lo sucedido.

Ella gruñó "Si esas chicas y ese dragón piensan que esto se acabó, ¡están equivocados!"

De vuelta con Spike y Fluttershy, el chico acababa de llevar a la chica a su casa

"Bueno, aquí es donde vivo". Fluttershy dijo, mientras estaban fuera de su casa.

"Así es". Spike respondió

"Así que, ¿te veré mañana?"

"Oh, sí", confirmó.

"Entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya". Spike dijo, cuando estaba por irse, solo para que Fluttershy lo detuviera

"¿Sí? "Preguntó Spike, sorprendido por el tirón de su brazo.

La chica sonrió," Gracias por ayudarme hoy, las dos veces. " Se inclinó y beso su mejilla.

Spike se quedó en el lugar aturdido, mientras Fluttershy se iba Dentro. Spike sintió su mejilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

"ESTO ES GENIAL" Se fue saltando a su casa como un niño feliz después de la escuela, sin importarle qué tan inquietante parecía.

* * *

 **porfin nuevo capitulo**

 **yo soy de ese 0,00001% que ama el fluttershy x spike :)**

 **Aristi fuera...**


	8. Una amante de la diversion

Un día en la escuela, Spike estaba en Educación Física con el resto de su clase. Mientras los chicos observaban a las chicas haciendo ejercicio, Snips and Snails estaban salivando.

"¿Es esto un espectáculo o qué?" comentó snails

"Es demasiado hermoso. Chicas con pantalones apretados flexionando", dijo Snips con alegría, "Oye, Spike, ¿qué piensas de esto?" cuando no recibió respuesta, habló: "¿Spike? ¡Oye, Spike, te estoy hablando!" los dos se voltearon y vieron a Spike sentado mirando apenas despierto.

Spike levantó la vista con bolsas debajo de los ojos, "Whoa, ¿estás bien hombre?"snails pregunto.

"Sí. Acabo de pasar una noche larga", respondió Spike mientras intentaba despertar, y pensó: "¡Especialmente porque las chicas y yo tuvimos que pelear cinco monstruos monstruosos espalda con espalda! Anoche apenas pude dormir un momento, estaba tan exhausto, 'se puso de pie,' Lo siento, muchachos, no estoy de humor. Voy a echarme una siesta'. Se fue dejando confundidos a sus amigos.

En la oficina de la enfermera, Spike estaba acostado en una de las camas durmiendo, ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas para darle algo de privacidad. Spike estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, hasta que sintió que algo se acurrucaba cerca de él. Suspiró con alivio en su sueño, 'Esto se siente tan bien. Tan cálido. Muy blando. Y ese aroma celestial. Huele a algodón de azúcar... ¿Algodón de azúcar? Los ojos de Spike se abrieron de golpe y vio que su cara estaba a solo centímetros de la cara de Pinkie Pie.

'Pinkie Pie?!' Spike pensó en pánico, antes de oírla gemir, y sintió algo en la palma de su mano. Miró hacia abajo al ver su mano plantada en el pecho izquierdo de Pinkie. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y pensó, '¡Mierda! Mis manos agarrando su pecho. Probablemente debería dejarlo ir ahora, pero mi mano no quiere hacerlo. De repente vio a Pinkie brillante y despierta mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Spike".

Spike rápidamente retiró su mano de su pecho, "¡No lo hice a propósito, lo juro!"

Pinkie soltó una risita, "Estás muy nervioso hoy, ¿eh?"

Spike viendo que ella no parecía darse cuenta sonrió tímidamente, "Sí. Supongo que lo estoy. ¿Por qué estás en la cama conmigo aquí?"

"Lo siento, pero me sentí un poco adormilada hoy y decidí venir a dormir aquí. Ya estuviste aquí, así que decidí unirme a ti. ¿Te molesta?"

Los ojos de Spike se agrandaron y balbuceó: "Uh, no. En todo caso, es agradable estar con alguien que conoces".

"Sí. Me siento así también", sonrió Pinkie. Spike se rió nerviosamente, hasta que ella continuó, "Entonces, Spike, me estaba preguntando algo".

"¿Sí, qué?"

"¿estaras libre después de la escuela hoy?"

"Um, seguro pero ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, me gustaría que fueras conmigo hoy".

"¿a donde?" Spike preguntó mientras comenzaba a sudar.

"Eso es un secreto." Pinkie dijo, mientras agitaba un dedo.

"Bueno, supongo que podría".

Pinkie sonrió alegremente, "¡Gracias, Spike! ¡Gracias!" ella lo abrazó, mientras enterraba su rostro en sus pechos.

"De nada", se ahogó y pensó: "esto es genial".

Después de que las clases terminaron, los estudiantes se dirigieron a su casa, mientras que Spike estaba afuera esperando a Pinkie Pie. Muy pronto la chica burbujeante se acercó, "¿Listo, Spike?"

"UH Huh."

"Entonces vamos". Dijo Pinkie, mientras tomaba su mano y saltaba arrastrándolo con ella.

"¡Oye,tranquila!" llamó para tratar de mantenerse a la par con ella.

Pinkie llevó a Spike a un cafe. Spike miró hacia el letrero, "¿Sugarcube corner? ¿Trabajas aquí?"

"Oh, sí. Casi todo el tiempo en realidad". Pinkie respondió.

"Este es en realidad uno de mis lugares favoritos para buscar algo dulce y delicioso". Spike admitió.

"¡Eso es genial!" Pinkie gritó: "Vamos, entremos". Ella trajo a Spike.

Dentro del lugar, Spike y Pinkie vieron a los clientes en las mesas, e incluso en los taburetes giratorios, disfrutando de todo tipo de delicias azucaradas y pasteleras. Caminaron hasta el mostrador donde los propietarios de las tiendas estaban ocupados administrando el lugar.

"buenas tardes, señores cake". Pinkie saludó a la pareja.

"buenas tardes, Pinkie. Justo a tiempo". La Sra. Cake la saludó.

La mujer notó a Spike con ella, "¿Y quién es tu amigo, Pinkie?"

"Este es Spike. Vamos a la misma escuela".

"Encantado de conocerlos a ustedes dos". Spike los saludó.

El Sr. Cake lo miró bien, "Te reconozco. Vienes aquí siempre por un batido y una docena de rosquillas".

"Ese soy yo. Y puedo decir que tus donas son deliciosas, pero no tan buenas como tus pasteles".

"Gracias, querido". La Sra. Cake sonrió.

"¿Está bien si Spike ayuda hoy?" Preguntó Pinkie, mientras que Spike estaba desconcertado casi confundiéndola con sacarlo en una cita.

Los Cake reflexionaron antes de que el Sr. Cake respondiera: "Bueno, podrían servir un par de manos adicionales en la cocina".

"¿Eso es si estás preparado para eso?" La Sra. Cake le preguntó a Spike.

Spike no queriendo ser grosero con ellos respondió: "Oh, sí. Estoy dispuesto a ayudar".

"Gracias. Pinkie, ve y enséñale el lugar". El Sr. Cake ordenó.

"Okey-dokey-lokey". Pinkie respondió, mientras tomaba a Spike detrás del mostrador y lo llevaba a la cocina.

Cuando entraron, Spike miró alrededor y vio todas las herramientas de cocina en su lugar, y los suministros de horneado en sus lugares.

Spike habló con asombro, "He tenido sueños de estar aquí donde sucede la magia".

"Mis sueños normalmente incluyen chocolate con leche y algodón de azucar, "se rió Pinkie, antes de agarrar un delantal para ella, y le dio uno a Spike," Es parte del código de vestimenta de aquí. "

"Bueno, bueno. "Spike se rió entre dientes.

"Vamos, Spike. Te mostraré el arte de hacer pasteles". Comentó Pinkie, mientras los dos se ponían manos a la obra para completar los pedidos. Mientras Spike trabajaba, vio a Pinkie Pie asombrado de lo hábil que era para hornear. Como si fuera un arte. Pensó para sí mismo: "Debería contratarla para planear mi cumpleaños".

Después de aproximadamente dos horas de trabajo, Pinkie y Spike finalmente estaban de descanso. Estaban sentados en la mesa del salón de los empleados tomando unos bizcochos, y cada uno bebiendo un batido. Pinkie habló: "Entonces, Spike, ¿te gustaría trabajar aquí?"

"Diré que es un trabajo difícil", respondió.

"Lo sé, pero ver a todos los clientes satisfechos y sonrientes hace que valga la pena". Pinkie sonrió, mientras le daba un mordisco a un pastelito. Spike tomó otro trago de su batido y preguntó: "Entonces, Pinkie, ¿cómo terminaste convirtiéndote en parte del grupo de Twilight?"

Pinkie levantó la vista, "Bueno, eso es una historia divertida que me encantaría contar"

"Soy todo oídos. "Dijo Spike, mientras se ponía cómodo." Bueno, todo esto comenzó un martes ", comenzó a decir Pinkie," Estaba feliz camino a la escuela saludando a todos los que conozco. Luego, al llegar a la escuela, descubrí a esta chica. No sería una gran sorpresa, pero fue una sorpresa ya que conozco a todos en la escuela, y nunca antes había visto esta. "

"adivino, twilight."

"Uh-huh" Cuando nos conocimos, ya había empezado a planear convertirla en mi nueva amiga y darle una gran bienvenida a la fiesta escolar. Al principio ella realmente no parecía interesada y parecía que quería alejarse de mí. El segundo día ella trató de evitarme. Después de la escuela, decidimos dar un paseo. Fue entonces cuando le pregunté si me encontraba molesta y una plaga.

"Spike sintió curiosidad y preguntó:" ¿Y qué dijo ella? ".

"Dijo que no me encontraba molesta, que nunca se había acostumbrado a alguien tan hiperactivo. Como yo. Me sentí aliviada al saber que no era yo sino ella." Terminó.

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha llamado molesto?"

La sonrisa de Pinkie comenzó a volverse falsa, antes de mirar un poco hacia abajo "algunos solían llamarme hace unos años. Decían que estaba demasiado animada para su elección en las personas. "

"¿Demasiado enérgica? "Preguntó Spike confundido.

"Sí. Algunos han dicho que mi sobre emoción es lo que asusta a la gente ", continuó.

"Realmente no comprenden eso, ¿verdad? "

Pinkie sonrió de nuevo," No es así. Me encanta hacer feliz a la gente Si dejo de hacer lo que mejor hago y de la manera en que no quieren que sea, no soy yo misma. "

Spike sonrió ante sus palabras," Tú tienes un punto fuerte. Si todos fuéramos iguales, eso sería algo aburrido. "

"esos son mis pensamientos exactamente ", Pinkie sonrió," Así que Twilight y yo comenzamos a salir, hasta que una noche estábamos en camino a su casa para una fiesta de pijamas que fueron atacados por un monstruo. Twilight saltó y usó su magia para combatirlo. Tenía miedo por ella y afirmaba que no quería perder una buena amiga. El elemento de la risa se unió a mí y usé mi nueva magia encontrada de agua y hielo para ayudarla a derrotar al monstruo. "

"¿Y cómo reaccionaste a la historia completa de Twilight? "

"Lo tomé bastante bien. Twilight se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo mucho que acepté su historia. "

"Puedo imaginarme. "Spike se rió entre dientes.

"Spike, ¿qué piensas de mí cuando nos conocimos? "Spike la miró al ver que tenía curiosidad

"¿Huh? "

"Cuando nos conocimos en la sala del club, ¿qué pensaste de mí? "Spike la miró a los ojos, viendo que ella quería la verdad. Él sonrió y respondió

"La verdad es que me sorprendiste, Nunca he visto a una chica tan animada y tan emocionada como tú. La mayoría de las chicas que conocí eran más tranquilas y más serias. Pero tú eres un cambio con respecto a las otras que he conocido. Tú y el resto de las chicas. "Pinkie sonrió

"Me alegra que te sientas así. Cuando escuché que Twilight había planeado revivirte, me llené de alegría que encontraríamos un nuevo amigo. Y aquí estás. "

"Aquí estoy. "Repitió Spike dramáticamente, y los dos se rieron.

Más tarde, cuando llegó la noche, Pinkie y Spike se encontraron en lo alto de un rascacielos viendo lo altos que estaban.

"Pinkie, ¿por qué venimos aquí? ¿Es por la vista? "

"Esa es una razón, pero este es el evento principal. "Respondió Pinkie, mientras activaba su elemento de armonía y usaba su magia para crear un tobogán de hielo y formando una gran cantidad de zig-zags.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Spike mientras miraba el tobogán.

"Un tobogán tonto."

"Puedo ver que es un tobogán, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Spike pregunto teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"para deslizarnos por supuesto." Pinkie sonrió.

"Sí... No creo que esto parezca seguro. "Dijo Spike, tratando de retroceder, solo para que Pinkie tomara su mano.

"No seas tonto. Los toboganes se supone que son divertidos. ¡Vamos!" Saltó al tobogán y se llevó a Spike con ella, deslizándose hacia abajo.

Mientras los dos se deslizaban por el tobogán de hielo, Pinkie estaba riendo como loca, mientras Spike se aferraba a sus gritos. Cuanto más seguían deslizándose, los gritos de miedo de Spike se convirtieron en gritos y vítores, lo que hizo feliz a Pinkie al verlo disfrutarlo.

"Sabes, esto no es tan malo", admitió Spike, "aunque estoy empezando a congelarme a través de mis pantalones y mi trasero se está enfriando".

"Te acostumbrarás." Pinkie respondió, mientras continuaban deslizándose. Spike miró hacia adelante y vio el final del tobogán que todavía estaba alto sobre el suelo

"¡PINKIE! ¡EL TOBOGAN ESTA INCOMPLETO!"

"Lo sé." ella respondió sin rodeos.

"¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?"

"vuela."

"¿Volar?! Ah, claro". Spike recordó, ya que se estaban acercando al final del tobogán de hielo.

"Prepárate, Spike. ¡Ahora!" Pinkie grito, mientras se deslizaban por el borde y volaban por el aire, antes de que Spike liberara sus alas y volara agarrando a Pinkie con ambos brazos. Pinkie aplaudió, ya que se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. Spike habló mientras volaba

"¡adviérteme para la proxima!"

"Pero, ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso?" Spike rodó los ojos. Pinkie chasqueó los dedos haciendo que su tobogán de hielo desapareciera de repente sin dejar rastro. Spike voló a Pinkie por el cielo mientras la chica vitoreaba y reía por toda la diversión que estaba teniendo. El mismo Spike sonrió de tanta diversión con ella. Pinkie bajó la vista y habló

"Ahí abajo, Spike. Esa es mi parada". Spike asintió, mientras aterrizaba con Pinkie. Sus alas se desvanecieron y dijo

"Bueno, te traje a casa".

"Gracias por traerme de vuelta, Spike".

"El gusto es mio."

"Y quiero agradecerte por ayudarme hoy". Pinkie sonrió.

"Oye, olvídalo". Spike respondió. La sonrisa de Pinkie se mantuvo, hasta que ella gritó,

"¡Oh, no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Ven aquí!" tiró de Spike en un abrazo, haciendo que sus pechos presionasen a Spike, y para colmo comenzó a besarle la mejilla sin parar.

"¡Pinkie, por favor me haces cosquillas!" Spike se rió entre dientes, mientras disfrutaba de su muestra de afecto, antes de que ella se detuviera.

"Te veré mañana." ella guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse al interior. Spike sonrió, mientras sentía su mejilla

"Soy tan bueno".

Se alejó, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando descent desde la distancia.

* * *

 **acaba de despertar en mi el spike x pinkie**

 **espero que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora**

 **Aristi fuera...**


	9. Trabajo de granja

Después de la escuela, un día, Spike regresó a su casa y se tiro en la cama, cansado. "Qué día. Bueno, al menos ahora puedo relajarme". Dijo mientras pateaba hacia atrás, hasta que su celular sonó. Revisó sus textos y vio un mensaje de Applejack.

"Spike, sé que ha sido un día agotador, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a mi granja y ayudarme con algo. Estaría muy agradecida por ello".

Spike se sorprendió por la solicitud de Applejack, preguntándose con qué el miembro más alto del grupo de Twilight querría que ayudara. Curiosamente, le envió un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaría allí. Se quitó el uniforme y se puso sus tenis, jeans, camisa roja y una chaqueta morada.

Bajó las escaleras y llamó a su madre, "Mamá, voy a salir, regresaré a tiempo para la cena". Sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta, salió de la casa. En lugar de volar, decidió mantener la calma paseando en su bicicleta.

Antes de llegar a un huerto de manzanos que se extendía casi hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y cerca de esos campos había una casa y un granero.

Spike sonrió mientras se detenía, "Este es el lugar. Sweet Apple Acres. El lugar número uno para obtener todos sus mejores productos de manzana". Se dijo a sí mismo.

"Spike, hey!" Vino la voz de Applejack.

Spike miró y vio a Applejack de pie junto a la entrada de los campos. Lo que lo tomó por sorpresa fue que Applejack llevaba zapatillas de deporte, un par de pantalones cortos de jean duke y una camisa roja atada en la parte inferior. El niño se sintió nervioso en el interior de la joven campesina, pero se reencontró. Aparcó su bicicleta junto a la entrada y la saludó.

"Oye, Applejack, ¿cómo te va?"

"Todo bien. Estoy tan contenta de que puedas venir".

"No hay problema. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitas que haga?"

"¿Puedes ayudarme a recoger algunas de las manzanas de los árboles en el huerto?"

"¿Para eso me necesitas?" preguntó en confusión.

"Sé que es una petición tonta, pero podría necesitar ayuda adicional. Mi hermano mayor y mi hermana pequeña ya están cubriendo los árboles más cercanos a la casa. ¿Puedes, por favor, Spike? Ya llamé a los otras, pero están ocupadas en este momento".

Spike miró a Applejack viendo lo desesperada que quería su ayuda, "Bueno, está bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

Applejack sonrió, "Sígueme". Ella lo guió a través del huerto, antes de que viera a dos personas más llevando fajos de manzanas. Uno de ellos era un chico casi tan alto como Applejack con pelo cortó color naranja, usaba zapatillas de deporte, jeans, una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo. La chica era un poco más baja que Spike, tenía el pelo corto y rojo con un lazo rosa, y llevaba botas naranjas, pantalones vaqueros enrollados desde el fondo y una camisa verde.

"Big Mac, Applebloom, vengan a conocer a mi nuevo amigo aquí". Applejack habló mientras, los dos caminaban.

El chico habló primero, "Hola, me alegro deconocerte, compañero".

"Applejack nos contó sobre ti".

"¿Ella que?" Spike la miró.

Applejack sonrió, "Spike, este es mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh, y mi hermana Applebloom".

"Es un placer conocerlos a los dos". Spike los saludó.

"Del mismo modo, socio". Big Macintosh respondió.

Spike sintiéndose más intimidado por su altura, habló, "¿Juegas baloncesto?"

Big Mac soltó una carcajada, "Chico, no puedo decirte cuántas veces la gente me ha preguntado eso".

"¿Y cómo los respondiste?"

"Les dije que sí".

"¿Así que juegas el deporte?"

"Eeyup". El asintió.

Spike notó a Applebloom y habló: "Espera un minuto. Te conozco de la escuela".

" tomamos algunas clases juntos". Applebloom se lo recordó.

"Sí. Lo siento, no soy tan bueno recordando a los demás en clase fuera de mi posición habitual".

"Entiendo", Applebloom respondió: "pero obtuve mi propia pandilla, casi siempre estoy con ellas".

"Spike me va a ayudar con los árboles". Applejack habló.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Big Mac preguntó: "Y aquí pensé que puedes manejar todo por tu cuenta. Quiero decir que limpias los árboles con un chasquido, aunque no sé cómo lo haces".

"Puedo ser capaz de manejarme, hermano, pero como has dicho antes en tu charla matemática sobre una chica más cientos de manzanos no suman". Ella dijo, mientras escoltaba a Spike al huerto.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar correcto, Applejack caminó hacia un árbol, y Spike habló, "Entonces, ¿cómo lo haces tu?"

"Bueno, Spike. De hecho, los derribo".

"¿Derribarlos?"

"Sí. Mira y aprende". Ella activó una parte de su elemento de armonía.

"Vas a usar tu elemento de la armonía?" Spike preguntó.

"No es todo el poder, solo un poco. Porque eso es todo lo que necesitaré". Applejack respondió, mientras estaba parada frente a uno de los árboles. Ella echó su brazo hacia atrás y con un gruñido de karate golpeó el árbol. Spike vio como cada manzana de arriba caía y aterrizaba en los cestos colocados en el fondo del árbol.

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron con asombro, "Wow. Ahora veo por qué terminas tan rápido. ¿Y Big Mac y Applebloom nunca te vieron hacer eso?"

"Nuh-uh". Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"No veo cómo necesitarás mi ayuda si puedes hacerle eso a todos los árboles". Dijo Spike confundido.

"Si bien puedo tener la fuerza ahora para golpear todos estos árboles aquí, preferiría no herir mis nudillos. Además tú también puedes obtenerlos más rápido. "Spike sabiendo lo que ella quería decir sonrió

"Bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal si disparamos esas alas y nos ponemos a trabajar? "Ordenó Applejack.

Spike asintió, extendió sus alas, agarró una canasta y voló hasta la cima de un árbol y comenzó a arrancar manzanas desde la izquierda, mientras Applejack continuaba golpeando los árboles derribando las manzanas. Después de aproximadamente una hora y media, los dos habían llenado una carreta entera y la llevaron adentro.

"Eso fue un trabajo", dijo Spike mientras se limpiaba la frente

"Cuando trabajes aquí toda tu vida ya te acostumbras". Applejack respondió, mientras le arrojaba una bebida embotellada, y la atrapó.

"La sidra de manzana, la bebida de los dioses", dijo Spike, mientras sostenía su botella arriba. Applejack se rió "Sí. Deberías ver a Rainbow Dash beber 6 cajas seguidas. Esa chica tiene un problema con la bebida"

Los dos se rieron, antes de tomar su sidra de manzana. Cuando se sentaron sobre un fardo de heno tomando sus bebidas, Spike preguntó

"¿Así que fuiste el último en unirte a Twilight y las chicas? "

"Sí. Yo misma me transferí recientemente a la escuela y Twilight me pidió que fuera mi guía. Realmente disfruté de conocerla cuando ella me mostró la escuela. La verdad es que estaba pasando por muchas cosas en ese momento. "

"¿Cómo? "

"Bueno, he estado lidiando con problemas familiares" admitió, mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

"¿Problemas familiares? ", Se preguntó Spike .

"Mira que mi mamá y papá han estado lejos durante los últimos años expandiendo los productos de Apple Family, y yo y mis hermanos hemos estado viviendo aquí con nuestra abuela Granny Smith " Spike asintió, mientras procesaba su historia

"Continúa "

Ella suspiró "Bueno, los he estado extrañando tanto que casi me siento separado del mundo preguntándome si mis padres incluso me amaron, o a alguno de nosotros. Pero luego Granny me sentó y me contó cómo recordaba las miradas de mis padres el día en que nací. Ella dijo que no se habían visto tan felices desde el día en que papá propuso matrimonio. Y que, mientras están fuera, nos extrañan a mí y a mis hermanos tanto como los extrañamos. Aunque todavía los vemos de vez en cuando, una parte de mí todavía los anhela ", se sacudió, "Vaya, escúchaste sobre mi pasado como si fuera una persona de la tercera edad" Se rió.

Spike habló: "Es bueno escucharte decir todo eso. Estoy contento de saber de ti, Applejack" Applejack lo miró y sonrió

"Gracias, Spike. "

"¿Así que de vuelta a cómo te involucraste con el mundo de Twilight? "

"Correcto. Bueno, un día estábamos tomando un bocado en una de las juntas locales para llevar, hasta que hubo esta perturbación dando vueltas. No sabía lo que era, hasta que Twilight me dijo que me pusiera a cubierto, y que iba a buscar ayuda. Sentí que algo estaba pasando, así que la seguí y, para mi sorpresa, la vi y los demás se transformaron en ponis humanos. Estaba tan sorprendido que no me di cuenta de que estaba en la línea de fuego del monstruo contra el que estaban peleando. Afortunadamente, Twilight se abalanzó sobre mí y me salvó. Ella me dijo que saliera de allí y que me cubriera, pero no quería simplemente dejarlos. De acuerdo, todavía estaba confundido sobre lo que estaba pasando. Después, el elemento de honestidad se unió a mí cuando le prometí que no le contaría a nadie sobre ella ni sobre los demás. Y aquí estoy ahora. "

"Qué gran historia." Dijo Spike.

"Gracias. Y me alegro de haber llegado a hacer amigos. Ha sido difícil hacer amigos dada mi altura intimidadora y todo. "

"Bueno, no tengo miedo." Spike le recordó. Applejack sonrió

"Sí. Lo primero que me llamaste fue Amazonas. Y como dije, esa es una de las mejores cosas que se pueden llamar debido a mi altura"

" Honestamente, quise mantener esa palabra en mis pensamientos, pero se me escapó ", dijo tímidamente."

" Estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas hecho"

Applejack sonrió, mientras miraba a Spike mientras él la miraba a sus ojos verdes. Se miraban apasionadamente a los ojos, hasta que salieron de él mientras se sonrojaban.

"Probablemente debería irme ahora "sugirió Spike.

"seguro, por aqui", se ofreció Applejack, mientras salían del establo.

Mientras caminaban por el sendero en dirección a la entrada, ambos se detuvieron cuando un hedor les atravesó la nariz

"Uf, ¿qué es eso un zorrillo? "Preguntó Spike mientras se tapaba la nariz, Applejack repentinamente parecía sorprendida

"Eso no es un olor a zorrino, Spike."

"¿Entonces qué es?" Preguntó Spike.

"Problemas. ¡Vamos! "Ordenó Applejack, mientras corría con el chico siguiéndola.

"¿Qué está pasando, Applejack? "Preguntó Spike, mientras corrían por el huerto.

"Solo una criatura que conozco huele tan mal ", explicó.

"¿Qué? "Preguntó Spike, antes de que los dos se detuvieran para escuchar el sonido de los lobos gruñir. Miraron hacia adelante y vieron cinco criaturas lobo gigantes cuyos cuerpos estaban hechos de palos, troncos y otras partes de árboles

" ¿Qué diablos es esto?" Spike lloraba en estado de shock.

"lobos de madera." Los ojos de Applejack se tensaron.

"¿Lobos de madera? "Preguntó Spike, mientras miraba a las bestias gruñendo.

"He tratado con estas criaturas del mundo de twilight, pero ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí? " se preguntó la chica.

"Eso sería obra mía ", se escuchó una voz, mientras los ojos de Spike se abrían de par en par.

Bajando era Descent quien aterrizó encima de uno de los lobos de madera

"Oye, Spike. ¿Cómo te está yendo? "

"¡Tú! "Gruñó Spike.

Applejack frunció el ceño al ver al recién llegado

"Tú eres el Shadow Bolt con el que estaba peleando antes. "

"De hecho. mi nombre es descent. "

" ¿Por qué estás aquí? "Preguntó Spike.

"Estoy aquí para pagarte por abrasarme con tu fuego de dragón ". Respondió descent, mientras fruncía el ceño al chico.

"Oye, eso fue pensado para Trixie. Saltaste por tu cuenta." Spike le recordó.

" De todos modos, te matare a ti y a tu amiga en nombre de Nightmare Moon" Descent ordenó a las criaturas "¡Ataquen!"

Salió volando del lobo de madera en el que estaba parado, Los cinco saltaron para atacar a Spike y Applejack. Applejack rápidamente se abalanzo a Spike, mientras rodaban por el suelo con Applejack encima del chico.

"¿Estás bien, Spike?", preguntó.

Spike alzó la vista hacia ella con Ojos muy abiertos "Estoy bien", pensó para sí mismo, "Especialmente con sus pechos gigantes presionando mi pecho". Pensó con éxtasis, antes de recordar la situación y sacudió los pensamientos impuros.

Los dos se levantaron, mientras Applejack hablaba, "Tenemos que transformarnos"

"Correcto". Spike estuvo de acuerdo, mientras se transformaba en su forma de dragón, y Applejack activando su Elemento de la armonía. Descent flotaba arriba y vio como Applejack estaba usando su manipulación de madera con la tierra para contener a los lobos de madera y su fuerza bruta, mientras Spike estaba volando encendiendo las bestias en llamas.

"¡pero tu fuego no te salvará esta vez!" descent se lanzó y atacó a Spike mientras los dos luchaban en el aire.

Applejack alzó la vista al ver a Spike peliar con Descent

"¡Spike!" Ella intentó ir a ayudarlo, solo para que los lobos de madera bloqueen su camino y la rodeen.

Applejack se mantuvo lista, hasta que un rayo cayó sobre uno. Miró y vio a Rainbow, Twilight y los demás

"Applejack, ¿estás bien?", Preguntó Twilight.

"Estoy bien, pero Spike podría necesitar algo de ayuda. "

"Lo ayudaré, el resto de ustedes manejan a los lobos de madera". Ofreció Twilight, mientras voló para ayudar a Spike.

Spike y Descent se golpearon el uno al otro con Spike clavando a su enemigo con un golpe. Descent se recuperó del golpe y le dio una patada a Spike que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

"¡Espero que estés listo para morir por segunda vez!" Descent dijo con un tono siniestro.

"¡No si puedo evitarlo!" Twilight grito, mientras ella disparaba una ráfaga de energía mágica en Descent obligándolo a volar.

Twilight voló hasta Spike, y habló, "Oye, Spike, siento llegar tarde"

"Mejor tarde que nunca Twi". Spike se rió entre dientes.

"¿Por qué tú y yo no enfrentamos a ese juntos?" twilight ofrecido.

"Encantado." Spike respondió, mientras los dos volaban para atacar a Descent.

Descent vio a los dos juntos, "Bueno, ¿la Princesa de la Amistad y el Rey Dragón encarnados? Esto es un regalo".

"Bueno, siento decepcionarte, pero este regalo que dices no será bueno para ti". Twilight comentó, mientras disparaba ráfagas de energía mágica a Descent que esquivó, pero recibió un disparo en la pierna. Descent gimió y retrocedió por el disparo, y vio a Spike volar para darle un puñetazo en la mejilla y hacerlo estrellarse contra el suelo.

"¡Toma eso!" Spike vitoreó.

"Buen trabajo." Twilight sonrió.

"¡Oye, Twilight!" Applejack llamó, mientras miraban hacia abajo al ver a los lobos de madera sujetos por el pilar de Madera de Applejack

"estan todos para que los transporten de regreso a Equestria". Twilight sonrió y activó su magia haciendo que las cinco bestias desaparecieran en un portal.

Descent al ver esto se sorprendió, y gruñó mientras lo miraban

"Hasta la próxima vez". Se volvió a esfumar y desapareció. Las chicas y Spike suspiraron de alivio mientras regresaban a sus seres humanos

"Eso fue divertido". Pinkie sonrió.

"Esos cachorros no tenían ninguna posibilidad". Rainbow se jactó con orgullo.

Applejack habló, "Vamos todos. ¿Qué tal un pastel y Sidra de Apple?" Los ojos de Rainbow se iluminaron

"¿Sidra? ¡Vamos!" ella comenzó a correr hacia la casa, con los otros corriendo detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Nightmare, Descent se inclinaba ante su jefa en un gesto de súplica, mientras Nightmare Moon parecía decepcionada.

"Te di un trabajo simple para llevar a cabo, y me fallas, ¡Descent!" Ella frunció el ceño.

"Entiendo tu desilusión, Nightmare Moon. Pero no volverá a suceder. Te lo prometo". Él comento.

Nightmare respondió: "¡Si rompes esa promesa, arrancaré tus alas de tu espalda!" ella le advirtió, antes de irse.

De vuelta en Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight y los demás se apresuraron a llegar a casa, mientras que Spike y Applejack estaban en la entrada del huerto.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, gracias por invitarme a ayudar aquí en la granja, Applejack"

"De nada, Spike. Siéntete libre de pasar cuando lo desees"

"Lo tendré en cuenta", dijo Spike. , hasta que vio a Applejack acercarse a él, mientras lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos "Uh, Applejack?"

"Estoy muy contenta de tenerte como mi amigo, Spike". Ella comento

. "Siento lo mismo por ti", admitió.

Applejack tiró de Spike en un abrazo, y en el proceso enterró su rostro en sus pechos. Spike habló con una voz apagada

"¡Applejack!" él levantó su cara para que él la mirara con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Applejack sonrió, mientras lo miraba y hablaba, "Spike, ¿crees que puedes llamarme 'Amazonas' más a menudo cuando somos solo nosotros dos?" Spike se sorprendió por su pedido, pero decidió responder

"Claro... Amazonas". La sonrisa de Applejack se iluminó

"Gracias, terroncito". Beso a Spike en la frente aumentando su sonrojo.

Cuando Applejack dejó ir a Spike, subió a su bicicleta y se fue a su casa. Mientras cabalgaba por la carretera hacia atrás, su expresión de asombro comenzó a transformarse en una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa comenzó a convertirse en una sonrisa lasciva, y comenzó a reírse. De repente, su risa se convirtió en una risa pervertida y alegre cuando se dirigía a su casa.

* * *

 **baia baia spike, eres todo un loquillo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	10. Una fantástica ducha

Un sábado por la mañana, Spike daba vueltas con Rainbow Dash alrededor del campo de atletismo de la escuela que estaba desocupado siendo un fin de semana y todo.

Rainbow Dash corría junto a Spike, que estaba decidido a seguir trotando hasta que terminara sus vueltas, "¡Vamos, Spike. ¡Mantén esas rodillas hacia arriba!"

"Aprecio que hayas entrenado hoy conmigo, Rainbow Dash". Jadeó.

"No hay problema. Necesitaba sudar un poco hoy de todos modos". Ella respondió.

"Solo espero que cuando esto termine no tenga calambres". Spike continuó corriendo.

"Si ocurre, significa que has excedido tu límite, lo cual es algo bueno". Ella dijo.

"Tú lo haces ver muy fácil." Dijo Spike con envidia.

"he entrenado desde que tenía cuatro años". Ella sonrió.

"Bien por ti." Dijo Spike, mientras completaba una vuelta.

"Buen trabajo, Spike, es tu quinta vuelta. Solo quedan quince más". Rainbow dijo.

Spike parecía querer caer al piso por agotamiento, pero no quería decepcionar a Rainbow. Así que continuó con la determinación de terminar sus veinte vueltas incluso si lo mataba.

Finalmente, después de otras quince vueltas alrededor del campo de atletismo, Spike se detuvo para recuperar el aliento mientras Rainbow decía, "No está mal. Y ni siquiera has vomitado". Ella se rió entre dientes.

"Ja-ja". Spike se rió con sarcasmo.

Rainbow bebió de una botella de agua junto con Spike, antes de hablar, "Hoy sí que trabajamos duro".

"En serio." Dijo Spike, mientras se atragantaba por el hedor del propio olor corporal.

"Parece que es hora de ducharte". Rainbow sugirió.

"Sí. Menos mal que la directora Celestia se aseguró de mantener las puertas de los vestidores abiertas para nosotros después". Dijo Spike, mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

"¿A dónde vas?" Rainbow preguntó.

"a tomar una ducha en el vestuario". Spike respondió como si fuera una pregunta tonta.

"Ya que solo somos nosotros, ¿por qué no entras conmigo al vestuario de chicas?" ella preguntó.

Spike repentinamente se congeló, como si su cerebro explotara, 'ir con Rainbow al vestuario de las chicas?' pensó, antes de responder, "Rainbow, esa es una oferta audaz. Me refiero a un chico en el vestuario de las chicas".

"Oh, ¿cuándo de repente te volviste tan remilgado?" ella puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"No lo soy, es solo... No pensé que dirías eso".

"Solo seremos nosotros dos allí, así que no hay razón para ser tímido", respondió Rainbow, "Vamos, no voy a decir si no lo harás".

Spike al ver que no le molestaba demasiado a Rainbow, sabía que en este momento no debería dejar pasar la oportunidad, "Bueno, si estás de acuerdo, supongo que lo aceptaré".

"Bien, ahora vamos". Ella dijo, mientras agarraban sus bolsos y se dirigían al vestuario.

Dentro del vestuario de las chicas, Spike estaba en una parte de la habitación cambiándose de su ropa sudada de ejercicio, antes de envolver una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Miró alrededor del vestuario con asombro.

"Guau, el vestuario de las chicas se ve mucho más limpio", tomó algunas inhalaciones, "Y huele más agradable también".

"Spike, ¿estás listo?" llegó la voz de Rainbow desde el otro lado de la fila de casilleros.

"Sípi ". dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba al otro lado de los casilleros, viendo a Rainbow de pie a la vista con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo atlético.

Los ojos de Spike se veían atraídos por los pechos de Rainbow escondidos dentro de la toalla. Rainbow viendo su reacción sonrió, "¿Te sientes tímido,eh?"

Spike al oírla, salió de su estupor, "Para nada".

"Bueno, vamos. Coge un puesto y vamos a ducharnos". Rainbow sugirió, ya que cada uno tomó un puesto que estaba uno al lado del otro. Después de cerrar las cortinas de ellos, quitaron sus toallas y comenzaron a regar.

Cada uno de ellos comenzó a lavarse el sudor, mientras Rainbow hablaba, "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de nuestro exótico vestuario, Spike?"

"Bueno, seguro que es diferente. Los hombres tenemos pocas duchas y no tienen cortinas". Él respondió, mientras se frotaba el jabón sobre el torso.

"¿Quieres decir que te bañas sin privacidad?" Rainbow preguntó.

"Sí. No tenemos mucho que esconder el uno del otro". Explicó, mientras sentía que sonaba incómodo admitirlo.

Rainbow se rió, "Así que, ¿alguno de ustedes ha tenido concursos y tal quién tiene el ..." Spike la interrumpió.

"Lo que sucede en el vestuario de los niños se queda allí, Rainbow. Y no, no hacemos eso. Al menos no lo hago". Dijo preservando su dignidad.

"Qué lástima. Apuesto a que el tuyo es más grande que el resto". Rainbow sonrió desde dentro de su puesto.

Spike se quedó allí parado mientras el agua se derramaba sobre él, luciendo roja ante lo que acababa de decir, "¿Por qué dices eso? ¿En secreto...?"

"No, por supuesto que no hice nada como eso". ella respondió. Los dos solo se rieron mientras continuaban lavando.

Cuando terminaron, apagaron el agua y comenzaron a secarse. Una vez que salieron de sus puestos con sus toallas envueltas a su alrededor, Spike habló: "Entonces, Rainbow, ¿cómo la mejor atleta de la Academia Starswirl como te convertiste en parte de los elementos de la armonía?"

Rainbow lo miró y suspiró antes de tomar asiento en el banco. "Bueno, esto comenzó hace bastante tiempo. Fui la cuarta en unirme a Twilight, no mucho después. Fluttershy se unió. Fluttershy y yo éramos amigas íntimas en aquel entonces. Solía asistir al mismo campamento de verano cuando éramos niñas. Siempre tuve un problema por no querer conformarme con el segundo lugar. "

"Puedo ver eso incluso hoy. "Spike respondió, como Rainbow sabía que era consciente de su competitividad.

La chica continuó," Con el tiempo creo que deje que mis problemas se interpusieran entre mi vida normal con Fluttershy como mi amiga. Cuando vi lo amistosa que estaba siendo con Twilight y los demás después de que ella se uniera, comencé a ponerme celoso. "

"Oh, entonces te pones celoso. "Bromeó Spike.

" No interrumpas", le advirtió," De todos modos, un día simplemente con todo ese peso en Fluttershy la puse a elegir entre ellas o yo. Ese fue mi error. Ella los eligió por encima de mí porque la trataba como si fuera una propiedad y no como una amiga. Nunca me sentí tan avergonzado de mí mismo en toda mi vida ".

"Rainbow ". Spike se quedó sin aliento, viendo que Rainbow parecía triste al recordar cómo ó sentarse junto a ella en caso de que se sintiera sola.

" Al día siguiente fui pedir disculpas, hasta que vi que ella y los demás estaban siendo atacados por un enjambre de Twittermitas; pequeñas criaturas de insectos que disparan rayos de electricidad a sus víctimas. Cuando un grupo estuvo listo para atacar a Fluttershy la saqué del camino. Ella y Twilight me dijeron que huyera, pero me negué. No podría llamarme amiga de Fluttershy ni de nadie si me fuera y las dejara. Prometí que estaría allí para ellas como una verdadera amiga leal. Eso es lo que activó el elemento de Lealtad que se unió a mí, convirtiéndome en un pegaso. Con mi habilidad para controlar la tormenta y los rayos, pude absorber los rayos de las twittermitas haciéndolos lo suficientemente débiles para que Twilight los contenga y enviarlos de vuelta a Equestria. "

"Wow. "Dijo Spike con asombro.

Rainbow continuó," Me disculpé con ellas después y ahora soy una verdadera amiga leal para ellas".

Spike sonrió," Y sé que eres más leal de lo que dices".

"¿Lo crees? "

"Por supuesto. He visto la forma en que practicas deportes, especialmente en equipos. Eres una jugadora de equipo, Rainbow. Y una amiga leal. Me alegro de tener a alguien como tú como aliado. Rainbow miró a Spike antes de darse cuenta de que comenzaba a sentirse emocionada,

"¡Maldición, ahora me estás volviendo loca!" Apartó la vista.

"Oye, no hay nada de malo en eso. "Dijo Spike.

"Es solo que tengo una reputación que defender. "

"Oye, no voy a decirle a nadie que vi a la increíble Rainbow Dash ponerse emocional ". Spike respondió.

Rainbow lo miró," ¿No lo harás? "

"Por supuesto que no. No soy ese tipo de persona. "Rainbow comenzó a sonreír

"Gracias, Spike. Realmente eres un tipo genial. "

"Te lo agradezco. " Spike respondió.

"¡Oh, ven aquí! "Tiró de un brazo de Spike, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¡Whoa! "Jadeó, antes de sentir su pecho envuelto en los pechos de Rainbow. Pensó para sí mismo: "Oh, mierda. ¡Y solo una toalla me separa de sus pechos!"

Rainbow se separó de Spike pero todavía estaba a centímetros de él

"Sabes, estar aquí solo contigo me tiene caliente. Casi como que todo pudiera suceder. "

"¿De qué estás hablando? "Preguntó Spike, mientras comenzaba a sudar.

"Quiero decir que tú y yo estamos solos. Nadie sabe realmente que estamos aquí. Yo diría que esta sería una oportunidad perfecta para que nos conozcamos" comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos con su dedo índice en el torso desnudo de Spike.

Spike jadeaba de excitación. Rainbow viendo su reacción sonrió" Oh, te gusta esto no?" ella continuó bromeando mientras Spike terminaba tumbado en el banco, mientras Rainbow se ponía encima de él.

"Rainbow, por favor. " Se retorció. Rainbow soltó una risita mientras lo miraba lloriqueando como un niño indefenso, antes de ver algo que se está formando debajo de su toalla

"Parece que alguien se emocionó un poco" sonrió.

"¡No es lo que piensas!" gritó Spike, antes de que Rainbow se llevara un dedo a los labios.

"Sé lo que es, y lo tomo como un cumplido. "

"¿Lo haces? ", preguntó.

"Por supuesto. Puede que no sea igual de sexy como Rarity, Fluttershy o incluso Twilight, pero incluso me siento bien al gustarle a un hombre", dijo, mientras sonreía.

"Bueno, eres hermosa y una buena atleta. Es un gran combo "dijo Spike.

Rainbow soltó una risita," Bueno, aquí hay un pequeño agradecimiento por sus reflexivas palabras. "Rainbow se inclinó hacia abajo y spike frunció el ceño." Oh, mierda. Las cosas se volverán reales". Pensó, mientras se preparaba para lo que iba a seguir, y de repente sintió que Rainbow lo besaba en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y miró como sus labios todavía estaban plantados en su mejilla. Cuando ella retiró los labios, alzó la cabeza aun mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Cómo estuvo eso?"

"Eso fue increíble." Respondió asombrado.

Rainbow sonrió, "Eso es porque soy increíble." Spike sonrió.

Pronto los dos se cambiaron de ropa, y salieron del vestuario. Se quedaron afuera viendo el sol caer.

"Bueno, me voy" dijo Rainbow mientras activaba sus alas.

"Yo también".

"Te veo luego, Rainbow" Spike activó sus propias alas.

"Y mantengamos lo que sucedió en el vestuario entre nosotros, ¿eh?" ella preguntó.

"Lo que suceda en el vestuario se queda allí". Spike dijo, y los dos rieron antes de volar en diferentes direcciones.

Cuando Spike volaba sobre la ciudad, se detuvo en el aire y reflexionó

"Hombre, eso fue inesperado con lo que pasó con Rainbow y yo. De hecho, algunas de las cosas con las otras chicas tampoco las esperaba. Si Rainbow supiera lo que también he hecho con las otras, estaría enfurecida". Sonrió pervertida mente, "Todavía la atención de cada una de las chicas ha sido la mejor atención que he recibido de una chica. Me encanta". Voló de nuevo, sabiendo que el día siguiente sería otro día.


	11. La generosidad puede cambiar tu vida

Lunes después de la escuela, en la sala del club de las chicas, Twilight estaba hablando de lo último que ha estado sucediendo alrededor de la escuela, así como su actividad después de la escuela.

"¿Así que todavía no hay noticias de Nightmare Moon o de ningún avistamiento del Shadow Bolt?" Spike preguntó.

"Me temo que no", suspiró Twilight, "Todavía debemos tener cuidado cuando salgamos por la noche, incluso durante el día. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No hay problema, Twilight". Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

"Con todo lo dicho y hecho, esta reunión se suspende". Twilight concluyó.

Las chicas suspiraron de alivio, cuando salieron con Spike de la habitación, "Bueno, es hora de irme". Spike estaba listo para partir.

"Spike." Twilight lo llamó de vuelta.

Spike miró hacia atrás, "Sí, Twilight?"

"Especialmente quiero que tengas más cuidado".

"Aquí vamos", se dijo Spike mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, "Twilight, sé que todavía soy un novato en este equipo, pero dame crédito. Estoy aprendiendo mucho. Especialmente cuando se trata de mantenerme alerta".

"Lo sé, Spike. Es solo que una chica se preocupa por sus amigos cercanos". Ella respondió.

"Lo respeto. Si algo te sucediera a ti o a cualquiera de las otras chicas, no podría vivir conmigo mismo".

Twilight sonrió y se acercó a él. Ella abrazó a Spike, mientras Spike disfrutaba de la sensación antes de devolver el abrazo.

"Me alegra que te haya hecho parte de nuestro grupo, Spike". Le susurró al oído.

Spike sonrió y le susurró: "Me alegro de que me hayas devuelto la vida". Se miraron y se besaron como lo hicieron la noche anterior.

Cuando se separaron, Spike preguntó: "¿Cuándo van a decirles que hemos hecho esto?"

"No todavía." ella respondió.

"Van a descubrirlo eventualmente". Spike señaló.

"Si lo hacen, asumiré la total responsabilidad de no avisarles".

"Gracias, Twi". Dijo Spike, antes de que se separaran y el chico se fue. Twilight lo vio irse y sonrió para sí misma.

Más tarde, mientras Spike caminaba hacia su casa, pensó para sí mismo, "Twilight es tan increíble, pero me pregunto por qué está tan avergonzada de dejar que las chicas se den cuenta de su atracción hacia mí... Entonces otra vez eso probablemente encendería algunas chispas entre ellas. Especialmente con los tiempos que he pasado conociendo a cada una de ellas.

Pasó por un refugio y de repente sus ojos se centraron en la ventana. Miró dentro y vio a Rarity ayudando dentro del refugio sirviendo comida a algunas personas.

"¿Rarity?" se preguntó: "Wow, no esperaba encontrarla aquí. ¿Me pregunto si este es un trabajo secundario?" decidió investigar y entró, "Uh, Rarity?" preguntó.

Rarity escuchando su nombre, miró hacia atrás y vio a Spike, "¡Oh, Spike! Llegas justo a tiempo".

Spike estaba confundido, "¿enserio?"

"Por supuesto, cariño. Por favor, ven," Spike caminó, mientras Rarity le entregaba un delantal, "Por favor ponte esto y ayúdame con la comida aquí".

Spike estaba perdido en lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver que estaba en un lugar con personas sin hogar no quería darles una mala impresión, "Uh, claro". Se lo puso, y durante aproximadamente tres horas ayudó a Rarity a alimentar a las personas sin hogar. Mientras trabajaba vio que la gente le agradecía a Rarity amablemente.

Después de terminar el trabajo, Spike y Rarity devolvieron sus delantales a la cocina del refugio, y agarraron sus mochilas. "Entonces, ¿es a dónde vas después de la escuela?" Spike preguntó.

"Bueno, los lunes en realidad", admitió Rarity, "y es un buen trabajo. He llegado a conocer a mucha gente aquí".

"Ya veo", respondió Spike, antes de que se le ocurriera otra pregunta, "¿Cómo alguien como tu llegó a ser tan generosa?"

Rarity lo miró y sonrió, "Bueno, la verdad es que no siempre fui tan generosa. Casi se podría decir que era una chica popular estereotípica a la que solo le importaban las apariencias".

"No." Spike se quedó sin aliento por el sarcasmo.

Rarity haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta sarcástica de Spike, respondió: "Sí. En aquel entonces, solo estaba interesado en mi negocio de la moda, hasta que un día ocurrió un hecho que cambió mi vida para siempre".

"¿Qué?" Spike preguntó.

"Bueno, una noche estaba cenando con un cliente sobre un atuendo que estaba diseñando para ella. Luego recibí una llamada de mi madre que me dijo que mi hermanita estaba enferma con fiebre y tuvo que ser llevada de urgencia al hospital. Se debatió entre hacer mi trato o apresurarse para ver a mi hermana. Mi cliente se dio cuenta de lo desgarrada que me dijeron que fuera y que reprogramáramos. Le di tanto agradecimiento y partí. Pero cuando llegué a la estación de tren, Me di cuenta de que perdí mi billete de tren y no tuve tiempo de sacar uno del stand. Y el próximo tren no tardaría una hora más".

"Whoa". Spike dijo preocupado.

"Entonces este hombre vino y me preguntó qué pasaba. Le conté la situación y gracias a mi estrella de la suerte me dio su boleto de tren. Intenté rechazarlo pensando que no sería justo. Pero él insistió y me dijo que lo importante era llegar a tiempo con mi hermana. Le di tanto las gracias y pude llegar al hospital a tiempo para unirme a mi familia".

"¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana?"

"Se recuperó por completo. Creía que era porque yo estaba allí para verla cuando nos necesitaba a todos", explicó Rarity. "El acto de generosidad de ese hombre me abrió los ojos a una perspectiva completamente nueva. Desde entonces había comenzado a mostrar generosidad a los menos afortunados que yo, como aquí en el refugio". Spike sonrió, "No me extraña que fuiste elegido por el elemento de Generosidad".

"Sí, fue en realidad más una prueba. Cuando Twilight y Pinkie en ese momento eran las únicas que estaban debatiendo sobre cómo iban a encontrar a los otros elegidos para los elementos. Sobre mí en mi tienda de ropa y vi que el elemento de generosidad estaba correspondiéndome. Antes de que me explicaran al respecto, entraron y me ayudaron con un poco de trabajo. Durante ese tiempo pude conocerlas mejor y llegaron a conocerme, Twilight confiando en que yo era la correcta me otorgó el elemento de la generosidad y me convertí en este pony unicornio".

"¿Y cómo tomaste su historia cuando me dijeron por primera vez?"

"Bueno, cuando ella me lo contó al principio pensé que estaba bromeando conmigo, hasta que ella y Pinkie se transformaron. Al principio no fui capaz de creerlo, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que tal vez era mi destino unirme a ellas y luego el elemento de generosidad se convirtió oficialmente mío".

"Historia interesante." Spike admitió.

"Gracias. Además, era una buena manera de hacer amigos de verdad cuando me uní a ellas".

"Pero eres una de las chicas más populares en la escuela, pensé que tendrías muchos amigos". Dijo Spike.

Rarity soltó una risita, "Bueno, es agradable pensar eso. Pero la verdad es que solo porque uno es popular no significa que las personas con las que te relacionas sean tus verdaderas amigas".

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. Cuando comencé a pasar tiempo con Twilight y Pinkie, muchos de mis viejos amigos estúpidos pensaron que me estaba atontando al asociarme con personas como ellos. Bueno, les dije que si fueran mis verdaderos amigos entenderían."

Spike sonrió "Eso es tan hermoso".

"Me alegro de que pienses así, Spike. Incluso si no planeas parar para ayudar por tu propia cuenta, me alegra que hayas decidido ayudarme de todos modos".

"Oye, me encanta ayudar a mis amigos. Especialmente tú, Rarity". Rarity se sintió nerviosa, pero no podía soportar que Spike la viera así. Así que ella volteo

"Apuesto a que lo harías más por Twilight". Ella sonrió. Spike analizo eso, en su declaración repentina

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Rarity sonrió

"Sé que tienes algo con Twilight, cariño".

"No sé de lo que estás hablando". Spike se volvió en negación. Rarity sonrió, mientras caminaba frente a él

"Oh, claro que sí, Spike. Todos notamos cómo miras a Twilight cuando crees que ninguna de nosotras está mirando".

"¿Tú lo haces?" Spike chilló antes de cubrir su boca, al darse cuenta de que confesó.

"Te tengo." ella guiñó un ojo.

"Adivinaste". Spike dijo sintiéndose avergonzado.

Ella notó que él se sentía avergonzado, antes de abrazarlo

"Oh, ven, Spike. No es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Te gusta Twilight es un comportamiento perfectamente normal para un chico. Y es un comportamiento especialmente normal cuando un chico se siente atraído por más de una chica a su alrededor. Los ojos de Spike se abrieron cuando Rarity lo abrazó "Sé que te sientes atraída por el resto de nosotras y no solo por Twilight. Pero sé que Twilight es la que más significa para ti. "

"No tengo ningún comentario. "Respondió Spike, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura, pero en realidad estaba temblando por estar en contacto cercano con Rarity.

"¿Ah? Entonces, ¿no tendrías un problema si hiciera esto?" Rarity se burló de él presionando sus enormes pechos contra él. La cara de Spike comenzó a ponerse rojo al sentir que los pechos de Rarity estaban presionados contra él. Pensó para si mismo "¡Mierda! ¡Rarity está frotándose contra mí de una manera sexy!, Si tuviera que morir otra vez, moriría feliz".

Rarity al ver su reacción flirteando, "Honestamente, viendo que esta es tu reacción ante un coqueteo inofensivo me da ganas de burlarme aún más."

'Si esto es lo que ella llama coqueteo inofensivo, me pregunto qué considera ella plena acción. ?' Pensó para sí mismo.

Rarity sonrió ante el comportamiento inalterado de Spike, y dijo: "Te ves tan impotente y adorable. Es tan precioso."

Spike la miró " ¿Lo es?" Rarity asintió

"Sí. Me gusta verte actuar de esta manera. Simplemente me excita... Ven aquí."

Spike podía sentir una erección que se formaba en sus pantalones, y continuó pensando, '¡La austeridad está llegando al máximo!' de repente lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, cuando Rarity lo acercó más a ella y sus labios se encontraron. Cuando sus labios se unieron, los ojos de Spike estaban tan abiertos como podían. Cuando se separaron, Rarity habló: "Ese fue un beso de buena suerte. Y espero que finalmente tengas la misma suerte con Twilight."

"Uh-huh," respondió Spike, antes de pensar, 'Excepto que ya nos hemos besado. Pero no tan intenso. Diablos, ni siquiera le he pedido una cita todavía. Rarity sonrió y puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Spike

"Y recuerda, todavía me tendrás a mí". Ella soltó una risita.

"Sí." Spike respondió sonrojado.

Rarity miró su reloj, "Oh, mis estrellas. ¿Ya es tarde? Es mejor que nos vayamos. ¿Serías tan amable y me acompañarías a casa?"

Spike respondió normalmente: "Claro, está bien".

"Gracias cariño." Rarity dijo, mientras se dirigía dejando a Spike para tener un momento antes de soltar un gran suspiro de alivio "Podría morir de una sobrecarga coqueta", se apresuró a alcanzar a Rarity, mientras pensaba: "Aunque si tuviera a Twilight y al resto de las chicas, eso sería perfecto".


	12. Aliento dragon

Una tarde en la escuela, Spike estaba caminando hacia la escuela para saludar a algunas chicas de su clase

"Hola, nenas". Dijo sin darse cuenta de que un humo verde escapaba de su boca que pasaba por las fosas nasales de las chicas. Gritaron y corrieron por ello. "Oye, ¿a dónde van? Simplemente les dije hola", dijo Spike confundido, "Dios mío. Algunas personas simplemente no pueden apreciarlo cuando alguien trata de ser amable". Él caminó para la clase.

Entró en el salón de clases y se sentó cerca de sus amigos, "Snips, snails, ¿qué pasa, chicos?"

"Que hay hermano". Snails saludo.

"Además de la prueba de hoy". Snips suspiró.

"Vamos, podría ser peor". Dijo Spike, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Desafortunadamente, la respiración pasó por Snips y Snails. Los dos amordazaron, "Uf, Spike. Necesitas una menta". Dijo Snips amordazado

"¿Qué?" Spike preguntó.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, hombre. Pero tu aliento es horrible". Dijo snails se cubrieron la boca.

"No es así. Use mucho enjuague bucal esta mañana". Spike discutió.

"Yo diría que no fue suficiente". Snips respondió, mientras tapaba su nariz.

Spike frunció el ceño, y quería discutir un poco más, pero su maestra entró, "Buenas tardes, clase. Espero que esté preparado para la prueba de hoy", los estudiantes gruñeron, "Ahora no nos entusiasmemos".

Spike puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró a lo grande, liberando una gran bocanada de aire que comenzó a llenar la habitación. Todo el mundo quedó atrapado en el hedor y comenzaron a gritar. Incluso la maestra estaba espasmódica.

"¡Uf, estamos en una cámara de gas!" una chica gritó.

"¡Sálvese quien pueda!" gritó unchico, cuando todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

El hedor se arrastró por toda la escuela y esparció el hedor. Esto causó que todos en el edificio se amontonaran afuera, jadeando por aire fresco.

"¿Qué estaba pasando allí?" un chico le preguntó a otro chico.

"Es como si el lugar estuviera lleno de zorrillos". El chico respondió.

"Más como un camión lleno de pañales sucios". Una chica amordazada

"O un caso grave de halitosis". Otra chica dijo.

Spike miró a su alrededor con incredulidad, "Esto no puede ser por mi aliento, ¿verdad?" preguntó, mientras respiraba en algunas flores cercanas que se marchitaban, "Ok, esto no es gracioso". Él suspiró.

De repente, uno de los maestros habló: "Escuche, hasta que descubramos la fuente del olor, toda la escuela queda en cuarentena".

"¿Así que se acabó la escuela?" un chico preguntó con esperanza.

La maestra suspiró sabiendo que eso es lo único que le importaba al alumno, "hasta nuevo aviso".

Los estudiantes vitorearon con alegría olvidando el horrible hedor que respiraban. Sin embargo, Spike no pudo ser feliz sabiendo que él era la causa de esto. Se dijo a sí mismo: "Tengo que decirle a Twilight sobre esto".

Muy pronto, Spike corrió al edificio de la reunión e informó a Twilight y a los demás sobre su problema de hedor. Spike se sentó en el sofá con la nariz y la boca cubiertas por la camisa. Las chicas lo miraron extrañamente por cómo estaba tratando de ocultar su aliento.

"Es oficial, mi aliento está maldito". Él respiró dramáticamente.

"Oh, no seas ridículo, Spike. Tu aliento no está maldito". Rarity lo calmó.

"Entonces, ¿qué más puede ser?" Preguntó Spike, quitándose la boca de la camisa. Las chicas rápidamente cubrieron sus fosas nasales, no queriendo respirar en el aliento de Spike. Spike viendo esto cayó en una desesperación más profunda.

Twilight entró llevando un libro, "Es simple. El mal aliento es normal para un dragón. Las glándulas que respiran en el fuego están madurando en este punto".

Spike habló con un movimiento de sus ojos, "Bueno, ahora sé por qué lo llaman respiración de dragón".

"Oye, nos hiciste un favor a todos, Spike", dijo Rainbow, "Gracias a tu aliento rancio no tendremos clases durante unos días".

"Me siento mucho mejor." Spike dijo sarcásticamente.

"No te preocupes, Spike. El mal aliento es solo temporal". Twilight le aseguró.

"¿En serio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Por lo general, toma de una a dos semanas".

"¡¿Dos semanas?!" Spike espetó, mientras saltaba del sofá, "¡No puedo vivir con este mal aliento durante dos semanas! ¡Si mis padres huelen mi aliento, me harán comer jabón!"

"Eso sería muy desafortunado". Dijo Fluttershy.

"No te preocupes, sé una solución". Pinkie habló.

"¿La sabes?" Spike preguntó con esperanza.

"Claro. Vamos a ponerte en una de esas burbujas de cuarentena", sonrió Pinkie, "¡Puedes ser nuestro chico burbuja!"

Spike parecía asustado y triste, "¡Pero no quiero ser un niño burbuja!"

"Y no tendrás que hacerlo", dijo Twilight, "sé que ninguno de nosotros querría que estuvieras miserable con mal aliento durante dos semanas. Así que preparé algo para ti". ella levantó un vial que contenía un líquido rosa.

"¿Que es eso?" Spike preguntó.

"Un remedio especial que te ayudará con tu problema de aliento. Llévalo alrededor de tu cuello y no habrá rastros de tu aliento". Ella colocó el vial alrededor de su cuello.

Spike sonrió de alegría, "¡Twilight, eres el mejor!" él la abrazó con fuerza.

Twilight soltó una risita, mientras la abrazaba tan cerca que sus pechos se apretaban contra su el.

Cuando Spike se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió y pensó, 'No quiero dejarla ir nunca'.

"Spike, puedes soltarme ahora". Twilight notó.

Spike suspiró sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo. Liberó a Twilight, y habló, "Gracias por esto, Twilight. Te debo un gran favor".

Spike respiró, "Entonces, ¿cómo huele?" preguntó a las chicas, Pinkie sonrió, "Menta fresca". Spike suspiró aliviado

Applejack hablo "Bueno, todos ustedes. La escuela está siendo fumigada, entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"Digo que vayamos a tomar un bocado", sugirió Rainbow, "¿Qué te parece, Spike? ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente seguro como para salir en público ahora?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Con esta cosa alrededor de mi cuello, no me preocuparé por el mal aliento en absoluto".

"Bueno, mételo en tu camisa", sugirió Rarity, "¿Cómo te verías si la gente te viera usando eso?"

"Hmm, buen punto". Spike lo metió en su camisa.

"Y eso no durará para siempre", le advirtió Twilight, "es lo suficientemente bueno para pasar las dos semanas. Después de eso, será inútil".

"Oye, si se mantiene por cuánto tiempo se supone que mi aliento de dragón dure, no puedo quejarme". Spike respondió.

"Vamos." Pinkie dijo, cuando salieron del edificio. Durante la noche, Spike había regresado a casa y se estaba yendo a la cama. Cuando se sentó en su cama, sostuvo el frasco entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, "Vas a evitar que espante a las chicas con mi mal aliento. Oh, sí lo harás". Él se rio entre dientes. Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, en el mercado local, una figura acechaba en las calles vacías, antes de asomarse a una esquina con tres cabezas mirando.

"Esto es todo, chicas. ¿Listos para la fiesta?" una preguntó gruñendo.

"Sí. Tengo tanta hambre". Una segunda voz respondió.

"Yo también." la tercera habló con un siseo.

"Entonces vamos a comer". Dijo la voz gruñona mientras corría hacia el mercado con las tres voces riendo.

* * *

 **bueno, fue bastante corto pero ya que no estaba haciendo nada lo traduje en un dos por tres ;)**

 **Aristi fuera...**


	13. Algo de vigilancia

Llegó la mañana y Spike se levantó de la cama mientras miraba el frasco que colgaba de su cuello para mantener el aliento del dragón bajo control.

"Buenos días, mi amigo. Manten mi aliento fresco y agradable". Spike lo dijo, mientras se preparaba para el día. Como la escuela todavía estaba en cuarentena gracias a su aliento de dragón, tenía un día libre. Entonces se vistió y bajó las escaleras viendo a su papá en el sillón de su cara mirando las noticias de la mañana.

"Oye, papá, ¿está pasando algo nuevo en el mundo hoy?"

"Solo lo de siempre, hijo". Su padre respondió, mientras Spike tomaba asiento en el sofá para disfrutar las noticias.

El presentador de noticias habló, "Y en la última, irrumpió en el mercado. A última hora de la noche hubo un descanso en el mercado local donde los perpetradores dejaron todo el lugar en un lío."

La escena cortó a un reportero en vivo en el set en el mercado que estaba pegado al público. El reportero estaba dentro del mercado destrozado con comida salpicada en todas partes y estantes derribados.

"Llamaría a esto compradores enloquecidos... Si lo hubieran hecho los compradores", comenzó el reportero, "Toda la comida y los productos se han ido y salpicados por todas partes, dejando la tienda en ruinas. Afortunadamente, tenemos imágenes de esto captado por las cámaras de la tienda. Seguridad, pero no estamos seguros exactamente de lo que estamos lidiando".

Spike y su padre vieron mientras ponían las imágenes de seguridad viendo a una criatura moverse por los pasillos destrozando el lugar mientras comía cualquier alimento que pudiera atrapar. Spike parecía extrañamente al ver que parecía un animal salvaje.

La grabación terminó, mientras el reportero continuaba parado frente a uno de los puestos de salida que tenían marcas de garras, "¿Era esto un oso o una extraña bestia? Incluso la policía estaba desconcertada. Pero una cosa es segura que hay un salvaje animal suelto en la ciudad. Hasta que se aclare este desastre, los ciudadanos deben tener cuidado al salir, especialmente de noche. De vuelta a ti en el estudio".

El padre de Spike se quedó estupefacto, "Whoa. Algo que no ves que suceda todos los días. ¿Te preguntas qué animal deja arañazos así?"

Spike reflexionó, "me pregunto también", de repente sonó su teléfono celular, y él respondió: "¿Hola? ¿Twilight? Sí, acabo de ver las noticias. ¿De verdad? Bien ", colgó, "Papá. Voy a salir por un rato. Volveré más tarde".

"Ok, hijo. Solo ten cuidado". Su padre lo advirtió.

"Lo hare." Spike respondió, mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta.

Spike había volado a la sala de reuniones junto a la escuela y entró viendo a las chicas presentes, "Estoy aquí".

Twilight habló, "Bien. ¿Ahora todos vieron el metraje de noticias esta mañana con ese quiebre y destrucción en el mercado?" el grupo asintió.

"¿Qué crees que era esa cosa, Twi?" Preguntó Applejack.

"Es una quimera". Twilight respondió.

"¿Una quimera?" Fluttershy preguntó.

"Sí. Una quimera es una criatura híbrida monstruosa que respira fuego compuesta de partes de más de un animal". La líder explicó.

"¿Por qué ocurrió un disturbio en la tienda anoche?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Las quimeras tienen un apetito increíblemente grande, y esa tienda era lo único que se puede comer en el buffet". Twilight respondió.

"Y pensé que tenía apetito". Pinkie habló.

"Tenemos que encontrar esa quimera y enviarla de vuelta a Equestria", comenzó Twilight, "Si la dejamos correr libremente, golpeará a todas las otras fuentes de alimentos en la ciudad".

"¿Incluso mi granja?" Applejack preguntó preocupado.

"¿Y Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie preguntó con la misma preocupación.

"Precisamente." Twilight respondió sombríamente.

"Entonces digo que encontramos esta quimera y pateamos su trasero directamente a Equestria". Rainbow tomó una posición.

"¿Y cómo lo vamos a encontrar?" Preguntó Rarity.

"Vamos a donde hay mucha comida". Twilight respondió.

"Eso podría ser casi en cualquier parte". Spike le recordó.

"La quimera va por un camino. Es probable que se dirija a la próxima tienda de alimentos más cercana a la primera", dijo Twi, mientras diseñaba un mapa de la ciudad y pegaba una tachuela en el lugar donde ataco por primera vez ". Aquí es donde apareció por primera vez, y la próxima tienda de alimentos debería ser correctamente... Aquí". Ella pegó otra tachuela en un punto más cercano a la primera marca.

Todos miraron el lugar, mientras Spike hablaba, "Son los vendedores de Elmwood".

Twilight asintió, "Si vamos a atrapar esa quimera allí, vamos a tener un replanteo".

Rainbow parecía emocionado, "¡Está bien! ¡Un replanteo! Al igual que en las películas de policías".

"Traeré el café y las donas". Pinkie ofreció.

"Tendré que traer algo caliente, se dice que es una noche fría". Rarity señaló.

"Bueno, todos ustedes. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer". Applejack dijo.

"Espero que no sea demasiado complicado". Fluttershy esperaba.

"Está bien. Empecemos". Twilight declaró, mientras el grupo asentía de acuerdo.

Más tarde, cuando llegaba la noche, los siete amigos estaban en lo alto de un tejado de un edificio desde donde tenían una vista perfecta de Elmwood Grocers. Se sentaron en sillas al borde del techo, mientras miraban a las tiendas de comestibles con el perímetro que parecía normal.

"Ok, todos están aquí". Twilight hizo un recuento.

"Y traje los bocadillos". Pinkie dijo, mientras traía bolsas de bocadillos.

"Así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar hasta que la quimera ¿ataque?"Rainbow preguntó, mientras se acomodaba en una silla.

"Sé que puede sonar agotador, pero tiene que ser hecho. "Twilight respondió.

"Bueno, estoy bien ", dijo Spike, mientras tomaba asiento. Y comenzo a leer un cómic.

"Esperemos no estar aquí toda la noche". Rarity esperaba.

"No tiene sentido quejarse ahora", dijo Applejack, mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba una bebida.

El grupo se sentó cómodos en sus sillas y observaron la tienda de comestibles desde el tejado ver a una persona tras otra entrar y salir. Cuando llegó la noche, el grupo todavía estaba en la azotea observando a los tenderos ahoracerrando. Para entonces, Spike, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, mientras que Pinkie tenía los ojos muy abiertos de tomar café, su cuarta taza para ser precisos.

"Twilight, ya es casi medianoche. No creo que aparezca la quimera". Dijo Rainbow, mientras estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

Twilight, que estaba completamente despierta, dijo:" Intenta y ten paciencia, Rainbow Dash. No puede esconderse mucho más. "

"Has estado diciendo eso durante las últimas tres horas. "Rainbow se quejó.

Applejack, que parecía desgreñada, dijo:" Odio decirlo, Twi, pero si no pasa nada, entonces tampoco Hiciste un error de cálculo a dónde iría la bestia o todo fue una búsqueda inútil.

A Twilight no le gustó la posibilidad de que cometiera un error al que iría la quimera, y estaba casi lista para decir que era una noche, hasta que escucharon el gruñido de un tigre abajo. El sonido despertó a los otros, mientras Rarity hablaba

"¿Todos ustedes oyen eso?"

"Claro que sí." Confirmó Spike.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Fluttershy.

Twilight miró hacia abajo desde el techo, y respondió: "Nuestra criatura".

El grupo bajó la vista y vio a la criatura quimera atravesar las puertas cerradas. Twilight se volvió hacia su equipo

"Vamos", dijo, mientras los siete se transformaban. Saltaron. Y aterrizaron en la tienda de comestibles mucho antes que la quimera

"¡Espera!" llamó Spike. La quimera miró hacia atrás revelando que tenía la cabeza y mitad de un tigre, cabeza y la mitad trasera de una cabra, y una cabeza de serpiente para una cola.

"Oh mí." Fluttershy se quedó sin aliento.

La cabeza del tigre habló: "Retrocede, tú. Solo estamos buscando algo de comida".

"Bueno, vas a tener que conseguirlo en otro lado". Applejack lo advirtió. "Ahora ven tranquilamente o vamos a tener que hacerte…". Rainbow agregado.

La cabeza de la cabra habló, "Hermanas, parece que estos siete están tratando de desafiarnos".

La serpiente siseó, "Yo sss-ay les enseñare una lección". Y la cabeza del tigre rio entre dientes, mientras los tres sonreían al grupo.

"¡AHORA!" Twilight gritó, mientras el grupo atacaba a la quimera que les estaba golpeando con sus garras. Cuando la quimera le pasó la garra a Pinkie, la chica saltó y le arrojó un poco de agua empapando el pelaje.

"Odio los baños". La cabeza del tigre se quejó.

La cabeza de serpiente avanzaba para morderlos, solo para ser agarrado de la nada por Applejack.

"No lo creo, amigo". Applejack dijo, mientras agarraba la cabeza de la serpiente y giraba la quimera antes de soltarla. La quimera rodó sobre el pavimento del estacionamiento antes de levantarse

"¡No más juegos!" la cabeza del tigre gruñó, cuando la criatura atacó a las chicas. Twilight estaba lanzando disparos de magia a la quimera, solo para que la bestia evadiera cada disparo. Rainbow voló y gritó

"¡Prueba los rayos, monstruo!" ella envió rayos de luz a la quimera, impactando, pero no se estaba frenando.

Rarity usó su propia magia para atacar a la quimera, solo para que la cabeza de la cabra los evadiera.

"Rarity, cuidado!" Fluttershy llamó, mientras usaba su manipulación de viento para desviar la quimera de Rarity. La quimera miró a Twilight y gruñó antes de irse hacia ella

"¡Twilight!" Las chicas gritaron, mientras Twilight se preparaba. De repente, Spike voló para atacar a la criatura. Los dos rodaron por el suelo, antes de que Spike estuviera en la parte superior inmovilizando a la bestia.

"Parece que esto se acabó". Spike se burló. Las cabezas de tigre y de cabra sonrieron, mientras el tigre hablaba

"Eso es lo que piensas". Spike estaba confundido, hasta que la cabeza de la serpiente se envolvió alrededor de la garganta de Spike tratando de estrangularlo. Spike estaba jadeando por perder su suministro de aire.

"¡Spike!" gritaron las chicas, corrieron a ayudarlo, solo para que la cabeza del tigre las detuviera.

"Den un paso más y su amigo dragón pierde todo su aire".

"¿Qué van a hacer?" La cabeza de la cabra preguntó.

Las chicas con mucha renuencia bajaron la guardia, mientras fruncían el ceño. Las tres cabezas rieron en victoria, hasta que la cabeza de la serpiente notó el vial que Spike llevaba alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Qué es esto?" siseó. Las otras dos cabezas miraron hacia atrás al ver el vial también. Spike se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de la serpiente aflojaba su vial alrededor de su cuello y sonrió

"Solo algo de que deberías tener miedo". Las tres cabezas fruncieron el ceño, mientras inmovilizaban a Spike en el suelo

"¿Crees que le tenemos miedo a algún dragón?" el tigre gruñó. Spike sonrió, mientras era capaz de agarrar el frasco

"Peor que eso", se quitó el frasco de alrededor de su cuello y dejó salir su aliento "¿les gusta esto?"

Las tres cabezas se volvieron con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, "¡Aliento de dragón!" las tres cabezas lloraron con náuseas, antes de desmayarse justo encima de Spike.

Spike gimió, "¡Quítate!" se quitó la quimera inconsciente y se puso de pie.

"¡Spike!" las chicas lloraron, mientras corrían hacia él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Rarity.

"No estás herido, ¿verdad?" Twilight preguntó con preocupación.

"No hay nada que no pueda manejar", se jactó Spike, y notó que las chicas retrocedían, "¿Qué?"

"Um, Spike". Dijo Fluttershy señalando el cuello. Spike recordó que se quitó el frasco de alrededor de su cuello, y volvió a apestoso aliento

"Ups".

"Creo que deberías volver a poner eso". Rainbow sugirió.

"Por favor." Rarity suplicó.

Spike colocó el frasco nuevamente alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que su aliento fresco nuevamente

"Mucho mejor". Dijo Twilight.

"Bueno, chicas, esto fue una victoria". Applejack dijo

. "Y le debemos todo al aliento del dragón de Spike". Pinkie vitoreó, mientras abrazaba a Spike por detrás.

"¿Qué tal eso? Lo único que me he estado preocupando se convirtió en mi mejor arma". Spike se rió entre dientes, y pronto los otros se unieron.

Twilight inspeccionó la quimera, "Bueno, esta bestia no despertara por varias horas. Que es mucho tiempo para devolverla". Ella abrió un portal, mientras Applejack y Spike arrastraban la quimera hacia el portal antes de que se cerrara.

"Bueno, chicas. Es tarde y estoy agotado". Spike bostezó.

"Igual por aqui." Applejack estuvo de acuerdo.

Twilight asintió, "Vámonos todos a casa y duerman un poco".

"Estoy bien con eso". Rainbow dijo, mientras el grupo partia a casa.

Una semana había pasado, y en la sala del club, Spike se paró frente a las chicas y se quitó el frasco de alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Spike, mientras dejaba escapar el aliento. Las chicas no se encogieron ni amordazaron, lo que fue una buena señal para Spike, antes de que Twilight respondiera

"Aliento perfectamente normal".

"Finalmente, me estaba cansando de llevar esto alrededor de mi cuello". Dijo Spike, mientras sostenía el frasco.

"Bueno, amigos, vamos a tomar un bocado". Pinkie dijo.

"Suena bien para mí." Spike estuvo de acuerdo, ya que las chicas estaban de acuerdo también antes de partir.

* * *

 **Ya se estarán dando cuenta del tiempo libre que tengo para traducir el fic :V**


	14. Una pareja real

Un día después de la escuela, detrás del edificio, Spike, Snips y Snails estaban sentados mientras miraban algunas revistas sucias de Snails.

"Ooh, mira los pechos de esta". Snips dijo, mientras salivaba.

Snails estaba mirando una imagen que parecía excitado, "Oh, sí. Esa es mi dulce cariño".

Spike estaba mirando una revista él mismo. Mientras miraba las páginas no podía ver las imágenes en la revista, sino que vio a Twilight y los demás en lugar de las chicas de la revista.

'Oh, eso sí que está caliente'. Spike pensó en excitación. Siguió imaginando a cada una de las chicas acariciándose y tocándose entre sí, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de allí.

"Ups. Tengo que responder", él respondió: "¿Hola? Twilight, hey", Snips y Snails se inclinaron con la esperanza de escuchar algo jugoso. Spike los fulminó con la mirada, y ellos retrocedieron, "¿Ahora mismo? Claro, estaré allí. Ok, nos vemos en un momento". Colgó.

"¿Cuál es la historia, Spike?" Snips preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa con Twilight?" Snails pregunto con curiosidad.

"Eso está entre nosotros, chicos. Los veo más tarde". Spike se fue corriendo.

"No es justo, hombre!" Dijo snails.

"¡¿Qué pasó con no guardar secretos a tus hermanos?!" Snips gritó.

Spike se dirigió al edificio del club y entró. Cuando entró en la sala principal, vio a Twilight en su escritorio.

"Oye, Twilight". Él la saludó.

Twilight sonrió, "Me alegro de verte, Spike".

"¿Dijiste que querías verme sobre un asunto?" preguntó con una pizca de preocupación.

Twilight sintiendo su preocupación habló, "No es necesario que te sientas nervioso, Spike. No estás en problemas".

"¿No?" preguntó en confusión.

"No, en absoluto. Te llamé aquí por un favor que me debes".

"¿Un favor?" Spike reflexionó antes de recordar: "Ah, claro. Dije que te debía por ayudarme con mi problema con la respiración del dragón".

Twilight asintió con la cabeza, "Y he decidido que puedes devolverme el favor en una cita".

Spike se quedó sin palabras, antes de reunir el coraje para hablar, "¿Una cita? ¿Eso es lo que quieres a cambio?"

"Es un pago simple por ayudarte". Dijo Twilight.

"Lógico", asintió Spike, y pensó: "Maldición". ¿Por qué no puedo tener una buena oportunidad de invitarla a salir, en lugar de que ella siempre me pregunte? Oh bien. No tiene sentido quejarse de eso ", dijo," Claro, Twilight. Me encantaría llevarte a una cita".

Twilight sonrió, "Gracias. ¿Así que a donde vamos a ir?"

"Centro comercial." Dijo Spike.

Pronto estuvieron en el centro comercial revisando sus tiendas favoritas y mostrándose unos a otros sus lugares favoritos. Estaban en la librería del centro comercial con Twilight revisando algunos libros de astronomía, mientras que Spike estaba mirando una novela gráfica sobre superhéroes.

Después de que pagaron sus libros, caminaron por el centro comercial, mientras Spike hablaba: "¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?"

"Suena bien para mí." Twilight estuvo de acuerdo, mientras caminaban.

Para sorpresa de Spike, Twilight unió su brazo con el suyo y se acercó a su lado. Spike pensó para sí mismo, 'Brazos cerrados. Hombre, esto se siente genial. Si mi codo roza contra su pecho, eso sería aún mejor. Él sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Nightmare Moon, el corrupto se sentó en su trono cuando entró Descent, "¿Me convocaste?"

"Descenst. Tengo informes de que la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y Spike han sido vistos solos en la ciudad". La Nightmare comentó.

"Ya veo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" Descent preguntó.

"Toma tus tropas y lanza un ataque a gran escala sobre ellos. ¿Puedes hacerlo sin problemas?" Nightmare entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

"No hay problema." Descent respondió.

"Entonces vete", ordenó Nightmare, mientras Descent despegaba. Nightnare miró por la ventana de su guarida, "Pronto esta tierra conocera su verdadera gobernante".

De vuelta con Spike y Twilight, los dos salieron del centro comercial y estaban en el parque tomando un helado. Spike suspiró con relajación y habló: "Se siente bien pasar el rato sin tener que preocuparse por nada, ¿verdad, Twilight?"

"Sí. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que pudimos hacer esto. Tú y yo". Twilight admitió.

"Realmente me gustaría poder hacer esto más a menudo". Spike dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Sabes? yo también, Spike". Twilight respondió.

Spike la miró, "¿Tú también?"

Twilight asintió, "Si bien sé que es nuestra responsabilidad ayudar a proteger esta ciudad e incluso a Equestria, desearía que todo el peligro no se interpusiera en nuestras vidas sociales".

Spike estuvo de acuerdo, y habló, "¿Tal vez una vez que esta cosa de Nightmare se desvanezca podamos hacer más como esta con amenazas menores para ponernos en el camino?"

Twilight sonrió ante esa posibilidad, "Me encantaría eso".

Spike y Twilight se sonrieron el uno al otro, y estaban listos para un beso, solo para ser interrumpidos por una risa.

Levantaron la vista y vieron a Descent flotando sobre ellos, "Bueno, ¿no es esto dulce?"

"¿Descent?" Spike se quedó sin aliento.

Twilight frunció el ceño, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tengo mis órdenes, Princesa. Y eso es para derrotar a los dos".

Spike miró a su alrededor, "tu solo", odio decirlo, amigo, pero sin Trixie no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros dos".

Descent sonrió,"vamos a arreglar eso." Respondió, y en el momento aparecieron pegasoso de las Sombras Perdidas, listo para pelear.

"Oh, mierda." Spike maldijo.

"¡Spike, transformate!" ordenó Twilight. Spike asintió, mientras los dos se transformaban listos para luchar.

"¡ANIQUILENLOS!" Ordenó descent, mientras lideraba los Pegasos de las Sombras en el ataque. Twilight y Spike lo lanzaron al aire y comenzaron a luchar contra sus enemigos.

Twilight los bombardeaba con su energía mágica, mientras Spike les lanzaba bolas de fuego.

Spike pensó "¿Cómo es que ninguna de las personas está notando esto?"

Twilight miró, "Se ha establecido una barrera mágica para detener el tiempo en este lugar. "

"Lo has adivinado. "Respondió el descent, mientras voló y golpeó a Twilight.

"¡Twilight! "Gritó Spike, mientras intentaba ir y ayudarla solo a ser bloqueada por más pegasos de las sombra.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?", Preguntó uno de ellos.

Spike frunció el ceño, "Fuera de mi camino", y lanzo fuego a ellos, al tratar de llegar a Twilight. Twilight continuó luchando contra Descent con su magia, pero cuanto más atacaban, más seguían volviendo.

"Es inútil, Princesa. Ustedes dos contra mí y mis tropas, ¡no tienen ninguna posibilidad!"Descent se burló.

"¡Entonces tal vez esto igualará las probabilidades!" llegó una voz mientras múltiples rayos de sombra fueron lanzados por la magia y cayeron al suelo. Descent al ver esto gruñó "¿Quién se atreve?"

Spike y Twilight miraron hacia arriba y hacia abajo, vieron a otros dos ponys antropomórficos. Un chico y una chica que parecían tener la edad de estudiantes universitarios. El potro era un unicornio vestido con una armadura de soldado, y tenía una bata blanca, y su crin y cola eran una mezcla de azul zafiro moderado, cerúleo moderado y azul oscuro. La Chica era una alicornio con un pelaje rosa claro, y su cola y su crin era una mezcla de violeta moderado, rosa moderado y oro pálido.

"¿Quiénes son?" Spike preguntó confundido.

"¡Shining armor! ¡Cadence!" Twilight dijo con alegría. Spike se volvió hacia ella con más confusión, "¿Eh?"

"Perdón por venir sin una invitación". Shining Armor dijo con una sonrisa.

Descent gruñó, "¡Esta no es tu pelea! ¡Intrusos!" los pegasos de las sombras se lanzaron para atacar a los recién llegados.

Shining Armor los estaba bombardeando con su propia magia de unicornio, mientras que la chica llamada Cadence voló por los alrededores lanzándolos con su propia magia. La chica mayor voló a Twilight y Spike, antes de preguntar

"¿Están bien?"

"Por ahora." Twilight respondió.

"Nos encargaremos desde aquí". Dijo Cadence, mientras voló alrededor y usó su magia para eliminar varios pegasos de las sombra dejando a Descent y solo unos pocos conscientes. Descent gimió sabiendo que a Nightmare no le iba a gustar esto. Se volvió hacia Spike y Twilight, y gritó

"¡Ustedes dos tuvieron suerte, pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta!" él desapareció junto con sus tropas derrotadas.

Twilight, Spike y Cadence aterrizaron en el suelo, mientras Shining estaba de pie junto al lado de la chica mayor.

Shining sonrió, "¡Twily, es tan bueno verte!" él la abrazó.

"Es genial verte también, Shining, y Cadence". Twilight respondió, cuando Cadence se unió al abrazo.

Spike habló, "¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo aquí?"

Twilight recordó "Así es. Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a mi nuevo amigo y compañero de equipo, Spike Drake. Spike, este es mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor, y su esposa y mi antigua niñera, Cadence".

"¿Tu hermano y una niñera?" Preguntó Spike, mientras miraba a los dos.

"Está bien." Cadence confirmaba.

"Es agradable finalmente conocerte, Spike," comentó Shining, mientras él y el dragón se daban la mano

"Twily nos contó todo sobre ti en sus cartas".

"Debo decir que para el nuevo portador del poder del rey dragón eres un chico bastante guapo". Cadence admitió.

Spike se sintió confundido ante semejante cumplido por una chica mayor, pero actuó profesionalmente, "Bueno, gracias".

Twilight preguntó "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí y no están en el imperio de cristal?"

"¿Imperio de Cristal?" Spike preguntó.

"Mi hermano y Cadence gobiernan uno de los reinos de Equestria conocido como el Imperio de Cristal". La chica explicó.

"Entonces eso los haría a los dos..." Spike se calló cuando Cadence respondió.

"¿Una princesa y un príncipe? Eso es correcto". Spike miró a Twilight con incredulidad

"Wow, ¿tu familia es de la realeza?"

"Es difícil de explicar", respondió Twilight tímidamente.

Ella se volvió hacia los dos "Entonces, ¿por qué los dos están aquí?"

"Bueno, una cosa es verte".Djio shining.

Cadence continuó, "Pero en realidad, estamos aquí por orden de la Princesa Celestia".

"¿Princesa Celestia?" Spike y Twilight preguntaron sabiendo que tenía que ser importante. Shining asintió

"Ella quería que estuviéramos aquí para hablar sobre la prometedora celebración del sol de verano".

"Celebración de sol de verano? "Preguntó Spike.

Twilight explicó," Es un evento que se celebra cada año antes del comienzo del verano en Equestria. Dedica el día en que la Princesa Celestia encarcelaba a Nightmare Moon. "

"Ya veo. "Replicó Spike.

"Estábamos en camino a encontrarnos con la Princesa Celestia hasta que vimos este mágico escenario y para nuestra sorpresa los encontramos a ustedes dos." Añadió Shining.

"Bueno, estamos contentos de que hayan aparecido. "Spike admitió.

Cadence habló," Ustedes dos ciertamente estaban manejando las cosas bien hasta que más comenzaron a aparecer".

"Gracias. "Twilight sonrió.

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a ver a la Princesa Celestia. "Dijo Shining.

"Los alcanzamos luego, tenemos que alertar a los demás sobre lo que acaba de suceder aquí de todos modos. "Dijo Twilight.

"Entonces vamos ".

"Lo primero es lo primero". Dijo Shining, mientras los cuatro se reanudaban en su forma humana. Shining Armor vestía zapatillas, jeans, una camisa negra con el símbolo de un escudo azul con una estrella, y cubriéndola había una chaqueta azul. Cadence usaba botas altas rosadas, una falda azul, una camisa blanca con el símbolo de un corazón cristalizado, y una cinta azul en su cabello.

"Y en segundo lugar." Cadence usó un poco de su magia para romper la barrera mágica, como El tiempo a su alrededor se reanudó.

"Ahora podemos irnos." Dijo Shining, mientras los cuatro caminaban.

Mientras caminaban, Spike pensó "Twilight tiene un hermano. Creo que tal vez mis posibilidades de salir con ella podría ser complicado ahora. Si hay algo que aprendí sobre salir con chicas es que debes estar preparado para padres sobreprotectores y hermanos mayores". Le temía.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Nightmare, Descent estaba arrodillada ante ella avergonzado. Nightmare Moon no estaba contenta con la noticia que acaba de escuchar.

"¿Los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal?"

"Tristemente, sí. No tomamos en cuenta que aparecieron". Descent respondió con vergüenza. Nightmare gruñó, pero se calmó

"No importa, ni siquiera ellos serán un problema una vez que sea el momento adecuado. Y cuando llegue el momento, será el final del día y el comienzo de una noche eterna " ella se rió maniáticamente.


	15. El castillo de canterlot

Spike, Twilight, Shining Armor y Cadence habían llegado al edificio de la escuela. Al entrar, encontraron a Celestia y al resto de las chicas esperándolos.

"Hey chicas." Shining Armor saludó a las amigas de Twilight.

"Shining Armor, ¿qué hay?" Rainbow preguntó, mientras ella y Shining golpeaban el puño.

"Cadence, es tan maravilloso verte de nuevo". Rarity saludó a la princesa en un abrazo.

"Es genial verte también, Rarity. Todas ustedes". Dijo Cadence, mientras miraba al resto de las chicas.

"Me alegra que ustedes dos hayan llegado aquí". Celestia dijo en alivio.

"Bueno, nos encontramos con un poco de problemas". Shining Armor explicó.

"¿Problemas?" Celestia y las chicas preguntaron.

Cadence continuó: "Cuando llegamos, encontramos a Twilight y Spike peleando contra un montón de Shadow Bolts".

"¿shadow Bolts?" Las chicas preguntaron preocupadas.

"Sí. Descent y un montón de sus compañeros". Spike explicó.

"Luchábamos sin para, pero seguian llegando". Twilight agregado.

"Afortunadamente, aparecimos". Shining dijo en alivio.

"Esto es muy preocupante", comentó Celestia, "Nightmare está intensificando sus ataques ahora. Podemos estar seguros de que veremos más problemas como este".

"Estaremos listos para ellos, princesa". Twilight le aseguró, mientras Spike y las chicas se mantenían fuertes.

Shining y Cadence sonrieron por su coraje y valentía, mientras Celestia hablaba, "Lo sé. Pero por ahora es mejor que repasemos nuestros planes para la Celebración del Sol de Verano en Canterlot".

"Exacto." Shining y Cadence estuvieron de acuerdo, cuando se detuvieron y se sentaron.

"No hay dudas de que Nightmare intentará suspender la celebración. Por lo tanto, tendremos que tomar precauciones adicionales en términos de seguridad". Celestia explicó.

"¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?" Spike preguntó.

Shining Armor habló: "Conmigo y Cadence. Nuestra magia combinada puede crear un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler las fuerzas oscuras. Verás, solía trabajar para la Princesa Celestia como Capitan de la Guardia Real antes de conocer a Cadence y me casé".

"Debería haber adivinado que tu ocupación era un guardia o un caballero basado en tu nombre". Dijo Spike.

"Y los siete de ustedes también están invitados a ayudar a proteger el castillo y a todos los invitados. Aunque tengo fe en la barrera mágica de Cadence y Shining Armor, no correremos ningún riesgo, especialmente si Nightmare está involucrada".

"Entendemos, su alteza". Twilight asintió.

"Bueno, entonces. Todos deberíamos ir a Canterlot, donde podemoss comenzar la preparación". Celestia ordenó.

"¿Canterlot? ¿La ciudad capital en Equestria?" Spike preguntó.

"Así es. Esta será tu primera vez en Equestria". Twilight se dio cuenta.

"Te va a encantar, Spike. Es increíble". Rainbow dijo emocionada.

"Es bonito." Rarity agregó.

"Es mágico." Fluttershy dijo en voz baja.

"¡Es divertido!" Pinkie vitoreó.

"Tendré que creerles". Spike respondió.

Celestia habló, "Ok, todos. Transfórmense". Celestia tomó su forma alicornio, seguida de Cadence y Shining Armor. Twilight y las chicas se transformaron en sus formas de pony también, confundiendo a Spike.

"¿Realmente necesitamos cambiar?" Spike preguntó.

"Para la Princesa Celestia, Cadence, mi hermano y yo, es una necesidad ya que estas son nuestras formas reales". Twilight explicó.

"Nos gusta cambiar para ir con la multitud". Applejack añadido.

"Y te recomendamos que lo hagas también, Spike". Rarity sugirió.

"De acuerdo entonces." Spike respondió, mientras se convertía en su forma de dragón.

Celestia levantó su mano y abrió un portal, "Vamos". Atravesaron el portal y se cerró.

De repente, el grupo apareció en un jardín con árboles y animales exóticos. Todos sonrieron al ver que llegaron sin problemas, mientras que Spike miraba con asombro.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó.

"Este es el jardín del castillo, Spike". Celestia comentó.

"¿Jardín del castillo?" Preguntó Spike, antes de mirar hacia arriba y ver las altas torres del castillo de Canterlot, "Whoa".

"Hermoso, ¿no es así?" Twilight preguntó: "Pasé mucho tiempo aquí aprendiendo sobre la magia". Twilight explicó.

"Y aquí es donde yo misma crecí". Cadence agregó.

"¿En serio?" Spike preguntó.

"Vamos, deberías ver el interior". Rainbow dijo, mientras el grupo escoltaba a Spike adentro.

Cuando Spike atravesó los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, miró asombrado a los altos pilares, a los candelabros, a las vidrieras, a los tapices. Todo.

"Ahora este es el tipo de castillo en el que me gustaría vivir". Spike admitió: "Tendría sirvientas. Lo tendría todo". Él salivaba ante la idea.

"Spike, limpia tu boca. Ensucias la alfombra". Twilight lo advirtió.

Spike rápidamente se limpió la boca y la mantuvo cerrada. Entraron en el salón de baile, donde vieron a algunos sirvientes y decoraron el lugar.

"Todo se ve muy bien". Pinkie sonrió.

"¡Todo se ve tan horrible!" una voz se quejó.

Todos miraron a su alrededor antes de ver que venía de un unicornio macho con melena blanca, cabello rubio prolijamente doblado y vestido con un esmoquin blanco de fantasía. Estaba dando órdenes de izquierda a derecha a los sirvientes.

"Esas no son las cortinas que sugerí, y el catering es todo horrible. Honestamente, ¿no pueden ustedes hacer todo bien? ". Se burló de los sirvientes que se tragaron el impulso de querer golpearlo y atendieron a su trabajo.

Spike miró al unicornio y le dijo al grupo:" Por Dios, ciertamente le gusta manipular a los demás".

"Príncipe Blueblood, sobrino de Celestia. " Twilight explicó.

"¿Sobrino? "Preguntó Spike con incredulidad.

"Desafortunadamente. "Twilight puso los ojos en blanco.

"Cuando nos presentaron por primera vez, pensé que estaría la definición de Príncipe Encantador "comentó Rarity, hasta que frunció el ceño," Aprendí por las malas que no toda la realeza es encantadora. "

"¿Me atrevo a preguntar cómo te enteraste? "Preguntó Spike."

"Preferiría no decirlo". Rarity respondió

"Bueno, él no sabe cómo organizar una celebración". Así que lo estaré ayudando"dijo Pinkie. Celestia asintió, mientras se acercaban,"Blueblood. "

Blueblood se dio la vuelta," ¿Qué pasa, Tía? Estoy haciendo lo que quisieras al supervisar los preparativos para la Celebración del sol de verano. "

"Bueno, te estoy relevando de ese deber. Ni siquiera te ordené que lo hicieras en primer lugar." Respondió ella.

"¿Relevandome? "Blueblood preguntó con incredulidad," ¿Pero quién se asegurará de que este lugar sea perfecto para la celebración? "

"Yo, por supuesto ". Pinkie habló, cuando Blueblood notó a las chicas.

"Oh, ¿todas ustedes otra vez?" Preguntó con una actitud presumida, antes de mirar a Celestia, "Tía Celestia, debo protestar que la rosada debería estar a cargo de supervisar la comida."

"Me temo que no es tu lugar para hacer esa elección, Blueblood." Respondió Celestia.

"Pero tía." Se quejó.

Spike se sintió molesto por su lloriqueo, y habló, "Hey, Bluey. ¿No oíste a la princesa? "

Al oír a Blueblood, Spike lo miró y vio quién era," ¡Oh, grandes Cielos! Un dragón en el castillo! ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ¡Tenemos un intruso en el castillo! "Gritó pidiendo ayuda.

"¿Intruso? "Preguntó Spike, sintiéndose insultado.

Los ponis de la Guardia atacaron armados con lanzas, solo para que Celestia dijera" Descansen. Mi sobrino estaba exagerando otra vez. "Los guardias se retiraron, para la confusión de Blueblood.

"¡No estoy exagerando! ¿No ves que tenemos un dragón en el castillo? "

"¿Tienes un problema con los dragones? "Preguntó Spike, mientras se miraban frente a frente con Blueblood.

" Aparta tu rostro de mí ", retrocedió," No soporto estar cerca de un dragón tan sucio como tú. Repugnante. "Los ojos de Spike se ensancharon en cólera

"¡QUEE! ".Blueblood de repente casi fue destruido por la magia deTwilight. El Príncipe miró a Twilight quien lo fulminó con furia

" No me importa si eres el sobrino de la princesa. Pero si te atreves a insultar a Spike así, es mejor que digas buenas noches." Blueblood frunció el ceño ante la amenaza de Twilight, hasta que Celestia se interpuso entre ellos

" Es suficiente, ustedes dos. Blueblood, Spike es nuestro invitado al igual que los demás. Lo tratarás con el mismo respeto que siempre he dado a otros. Blueblood miró a Celestia casi listo para replicar, pero no quería avergonzarse más a su nombre real, respondió

"Lo entiendo, tía Celestia". Se volvió hacia Spike, "Mis más sincera de las disculpas, ¿Spike?"

"Así es". Spike respondió, mientras aún fruncía el ceño. Sabía que Blueblood no se disculparía, sino fuera por su tia.

"Todos discúlpenme Debo irme. "Blueblood dijo, antes de irse.

Spike lo vio salir y bufó," Solo lo he conocido por un minuto, y ya quiero arrancarle la cabeza ".

"Lo siento por mis sobrino y su Comportamiento", se disculpó Celestia," Ha permitido que su estado como Prince se le suba a la cabeza desde que alcanzó la adultez".

"No te ofendas, princesa. Pero si fuera usted, lo habría puesto en adopción años atrás. "Spike respondió.

"Eso es lo que dije ". Rainbow señaló

"Sé que mi sobrino es un puñado de esas personas con quienes lidiar y es difícil estar cerca, pero yo le prometo que se comportará mejor para la Celebración." Celestia prometió.

"Si tú lo dices. "Spike respondió.

"Vamos, tenemos que preparar este lugar "dijo Pinkie, mientras el grupo se unía para ayudar a decorar el lugar .A las pocas horas todo el salón de baile del castillo estaba decorado a la perfección. Spike y las chicas se quedaron mirando su trabajo.

"Esto es perfecto." Twilight sonrió.

"Pinkie, tus habilidades de decoración no tienen límites. Y tu elección de decoraciones con estilo, Rarity, solo complementa la decoración. "Dijo Spike.

"Gracias, Spike." Dijeron Pinkie y Rarity, sintiéndose nerviosas.

Celestia miró a su alrededor," Todo se ve perfecto. Les agradezco a todos ustedes por su arduo trabajo. Y espero ansiosamente que asistan a la Celebración. "

" ¿No va a estar lleno snobs presumidos, miembros de la realeza y ricos ponis? "Preguntó Spike, temiendo la idea de estar en una habitación con Blueblood.

"Te prometo que habrá gente poni normal asistiendo a la Celebración." Prometió Celestia.

"Bien. Porque odiaría tomar críticas de más ponies que odian a los dragones. Diablos, esta ni siquiera es mi verdadera forma. "Dijo Spike.

Twilight puso una mano sobre Spike," No te preocupes, Spike. No dejaré que ningún pony aquí te desprecie. "

" Gracias, Twi. "Sonrió.

Celestia habló," Se deberían ir a casa La celebración es en unos días. "

"Muy bien. Y tengo que decidir qué me voy a poner". Rarity agregó

"¿Te vas a molestar en eso? ", Preguntó Applejack," Siempre usas algo más elegante que el anterior cuando haces todo formal y esas cosas".

" No todo es él lo mismo, Applejack. "Rarity respondió, aunque se sentía orgullosa.

"Si tú lo dices. "Applejack replicó, mientras todos se reían, mientras Rarity fruncía el ceño. Esa noche en el mundo de los humanos, Spike estaba en su casa en la cama mientras daba vueltas mientras él estaba teniendo un sueño. Spike se encontró de pie sobre un alto pilar rocoso rodeado de fuego.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estoy? ", Se interrumpió cuando un aura ardiente apareció ante él y comenzó a tomar forma. De repente, se elevó sobre él un dragón de quince metros de altura, color púrpura, con alas, ojos rojos y marcas negras en su cuerpo.

" Spike Drake!" El dragón anunció.

"¡Mierda! ¡Un dragón, y habla! "Spike entró en pánico.

El dragón continuó," ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido? ¿No me digas que no sabes quién soy? "

"Realmente no. Y creo que recordaría a un dragón como tú. "Spike respondió.

El dragón suspiró exasperado," Entonces supongo que debería presentarme adecuadamente. Soy el Rey Dragón Bahamut, espíritu del Rubí de Fuego. "

"¿Rey Dragón? ¿Rubí de Fuego? "Spike se quedó sin aliento, y se dio cuenta," espera espera. ¿Eres el espíritu del Rey Dragón que está dentro de mí? "

"Precisamente. "Respondió el dragón." ¿Es real o estoy alucinando? "Preguntó Spike preocupado.

"Esto es muy real. "Respondió Bahamut.

"Bien. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí y me estás hablando? ", Inquirió Spike.

"He venido para advertirte sobre el peligro que se cierne sobre ti ".

"¿Un peligro? ¿Te refieres a Nightmare Moon? "

"Precisamente. Es imperativo que te mantengas fuerte y estés preparado para lo que te sigue. "

"¿Puedo enfrentarme seriamente con alguien tan poderoso como Nightmare Moon? Quiero decir que he tenido dificultades para enfrentarme a una armada de Shadow Bolts. "Explicó Spike.

"Me temo que no serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra Nightmare Moon en tu nivel actual. "

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? "

"Debes desbloquearlo tu verdadero poder de dragón. Solo entonces serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a Nightmare. "

"¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? "Spike preguntó queriendo respuestas.

"Debes darte cuenta por ti mismo, Spike. "Terminó Bahamut, mientras el lugar se iluminaba con luz.

Spike se despertó en su cama jadeando. Cuando se calmó toco su mejilla, "¿Un sueño? No, eso definitivamente fue real. ¿Qué quiso decir con desbloquear mi verdadero poder de dragón? "

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró hacia el techo," Lo que sea que haya querido decir, probablemente tenga que descubrir cómo hacerlo".

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Nightmare, una figura con una capa de pie delante de Nightmare, Trixie y Descent.

Nightmare Moon habló, "¿Está todo listo?", la figura no dijo nada, pero asintió en señal de aprobación, "Excelente. Lo has hecho bien, mi espía. Ahora apúrate y regresa." La figura asintió una vez más antes de irse.

Trixie habló," Esto va a ser perfecto. "

"Dejaremos esos caballos tan sorprendidos." Descent agrego.

"De hecho, " Nightmare estuvo de acuerdo, "Descent, reúne tuejercito. Quiero que cada Descarga de las Sombras esté listo bajo mi mando. "

"Sí, Nightmare. "Descent dijo, antes de volar.

Nightmare Moon se volvió hacia Trixie," Y espero que esta vez, Trixie, no falles en eliminar el dragón. "

"No lo haré, señora ", prometió.

"Bien. Ahora ve ", ordenó. Trixie asintió con la cabeza, y se fue," El tiempo está cerca. Pronto seré la líder de Canterlot, Equestria y el mundo en sí ", rio.


End file.
